How It Happened
by TheyTotallyAre
Summary: This is how, I imaging, it really happened. Based sometime after episode 3X20. Zelena is no longer in the picture, time travel never happened, and Regina is still with Robin (at first.) This is a story about two women struggling to accept their feelings for each other and the consequences of confessing those feelings too late. (Prequel to Four Years Later) Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, a new story! I hope you like it. I decided to try something a little different this time. I believe that what goes unsaid between Emma and Regina is just as important as, if not more important than, what is actually spoken. For this reason, I have decided to include their inner monologues. These monologues will be indicated in italics. Any text messages between characters will appear in bold. Let me know if anything is confusing and I will make necessary adjustments to future chapters. You are the reason I keep writing. Remember that ;)**

 _Is this happening? Is Regina Mills really kissing me?_

She had fantasized about this moment many times before, but she never believed that it would actually happen.

 _Is it possible that Regina feels the same way? Maybe she just had too much to drink. I shouldn't take advantage of her if that's the case. Holy shit! What are her hands doing underneath my shirt?! Okay, that's my bra; she just unhooked my bra. I'm pretty sure that wasn't a mistake. I need to get her attention before…_

Emma hears herself gasp when Regina takes two handfuls of bare breasts. _Damn, that was porno caliber!_

 _She's actually feeling me up! This is so hot! Her hands…I always wanted to feel her hands on me. I should really get her attention._

Afraid she won't be able to speak without climaxing, Emma breathlessly asks, "Is this a good idea?"

"I don't care," Regina whispers as she removes Emma's shirt over her head, bra included. She immediately closes the minimal space between them once again.

 _Oh, please, yes, yes! I want this to happen, but I don't want to ruin all the progress we've made._ She breaks their kiss and whispers, "Please tell me nothing will change between us." She can feel Regina's hot breath on her exposed neck, as the brunette woman whispers back, "Nothing will change between us."

Regina continues to kiss her way down Emma's bare chest.

 _Okay, I'm just gonna let this happen_ , Emma thinks to herself, as Regina takes an aching nipple into her mouth. "I'm really glad Henry is sleeping at my parents' tonight." Regina is so amazing.

Releasing a now saliva coated nipple, Regina responds, "Let's not talk about your parents right now." She begins to remove Emma's ridiculously tight jeans.

"Regina…" _This is really happening._

"Nothing changes, Emma." She eliminates Emma's last remaining article of clothing.

 _Wow, we are really sober._

The next morning, Emma awakens to the sound of her phone ringing and the sun shining in her eyes. She looks at the caller ID. She is not awake enough for this.

"Hey, Dad."

The first thing she registers, she is naked. Secondly, she is not in her own bed. Thirdly, she is in Regina's bed. Lastly, Regina isn't there.

"Uh, yeah, I'm still coming in. I…I just slept through my alarm."

 _Oh, right. I remember now. I got laid!_

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Emma sets her phone back on the nightstand, next to her badge, and…her clothes?

 _How did my clothes get up here? I'm pretty sure the party started downstairs last night._

They are folded neatly, in a pile, with a note that reads:

Emma-

I had to go to work and didn't want to wake you. There are clean towels and a new toothbrush in the bathroom for you. There's also a pot of coffee downstairs, in the kitchen. I put it on at 7:25.

She looks at the digital alarm clock, displaying 7:54. _Regina is so amazing._

She sends the first text to Regina. **You okay?**

She receives an immediate response. **I'm fine. Are you okay?**

 _Regina is so sweet._ Emma replies. **I just want to thank you for folding my clothes.**

 _I forgot!_ She follows immediately with another text. A **lso, for the toothbrush and the coffee.**

Regina responds. **You're welcome.**

 _I need to see her again. I'm going to take a chance._ **Could** **we meet later? For lunch?**

She has to wait a couple of minutes before Regina's reply. **I can't Emma, I'm swamped.**

 _Maybe she's free for_ : **Dinner?**

She barely has to wait four seconds before receiving Regina's next message. **Don't you have plans with the pirate?**

Her heart sinks. **Oh, yeah, I guess you're right.** _Why did she have to remind me?_

She just wanted to live in the delusion a little bit longer, that neither of them is attached, and they are a normal couple. She receives another text.

 **Help yourself to anything in my fridge.**

 _Why does she have to be so great?_

As she pulls her yellow bug into the parking lot of the sheriff's station, Emma hopes that her father will just drop the issue of her staying out all night. She is a grown woman, after all. _I really need to get my own place. The walk of shame is getting old._

Unfortunately for her, she is immediately greeted by an inquisitive father.

"You never came home last night," is the first thing David says.

"Uh, yeah Dad. Um…I didn't want to wake you and Mom by getting in so late."

"I noticed your car was parked at Regina's this morning."

 _Shit! He knows!_

David continues the interrogation. "Were you there all night?"

She answers the question a little too enthusiastically. "Regina and I were up late, talking, last night. I had a little too much to drink. Regina didn't think it would be a good idea for me to drive home intoxicate, 'cause you really shouldn't do that. So she offered me one of her guest bedrooms instead." All in one breath. She gave that entire explanation all in one breath.

"I see." They are technically the same age, but somehow David still managed to master the judgmental father look.

"I was really drunk." She figures that explanation is sufficient.

"Then it's probably a good thing that you stayed at Regina's."

She breathes an obvious sigh of relief, "Yeah."

She had only been at work for less than three hours, but already her stomach was growling. After all, she didn't really eat breakfast at Regina's. _She didn't even have any sugary cereal!_

"Hey, Dad, I'm going to pick up some lunch. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks. You're mother packed my lunch this morning," David says holding up a paper bag, covered with sparkly butterfly stickers.

 _Wow, that's a lot of glitter._ "Okay, cool. I'll be right back."

She decides that since it's a pleasant, sunny day outside she will just walk to Granny's. Plus, walking always helps clear her head. She really needs this time to process what happened last night and what it means for her and Regina. Suddenly, she is snapped out of her haze.

"Robin! Hey!" _I slept with your girlfriend last night._

"Hello, Emma," clueless Robin, cheerfully greets.

"Hi, Roland!" _He's an adorable child. Sometimes I think Regina's only with Robin because of his kid._

"Hi," Roland responds with his usual look of admiration toward the Sherriff.

"Where are you two headed?" _I really don't care. I'm just trying to be pleasant, because I feel guilty for sleeping with your girlfriend last night._

"Granny's. We're meeting Regina for lunch."

"Oh." _Fuck you._ "Well, I should let you two get going then." She struggles to avoid eye-contact out of fear that Robin will see her breakdown.

Robin resumes hold of Roland's hand and bids Emma goodbye. "See you later, Emma."

That unexpected punch in the stomach leaves her with sudden urge to vomit. Luckily, the autopilot takes over. She waves and she's pretty sure she says "goodbye." There's no way she's getting food now.

Thoughts start racing through her brain as she quickly makes her way back to the station.

 _That's why she couldn't meet me for lunch. She made plans with Robin, her boyfriend. How could I let myself believe that she would ever have feelings for me? I'm so stupid!_

Upon arriving at the station, she immediately gets into her car, buries her face in her hands, and proceeds to cry uncontrollably.

 _I knew it was too good to be true. Regina would never want to be with me. Not really. She must've been drunk last night. I'm so stupid! Still…it felt so real._

She is alarmed by a knock on her window. It's Leroy.

She rolls down the window. "Hey, Leroy," she greets, wiping away freshly shed tears from her eyes.

Concerned, Leroy asks, "Hey, sister. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Emma attempts to fake serenity. "Hey, are you going inside?"

"Yeah, your Dad needs my help with something," Leroy answers, pointing toward the station with his thumb.

"Could you tell him that I'm going home? I don't feel very well."

"Sure, I'll tell him." The concern never leaves the dwarf's face.

"Please don't tell him that I was crying," Emma earnestly implores.

"You weren't crying," Leroy very matter-of-factly states.

Relieved, Emma smiles and expresses her gratitude, "Thank you."

"No problem, sister. Hang in there." Leroy smiles warmly at the sheriff, as he bids her goodbye.

A few minutes later, after arriving home, Emma receives a text message from her concerned father.

 **Are you alright?**

 **I'm fine. My stomach is just upset. I need to lie down for a bit.**

 **Don't worry about coming back in. Leroy and I have it covered.**

 **Thank you.**

 **If you need anything, call me.**

 **I will. Thanks, Dad.**

 **Feel better. I love you.**

She will never get tired of that. Her whole life she dreamed of having loving parents and, now, she finally has them. **I love you too.**

When Mary-Margaret arrives home from grocery shopping, she sees something that alarms her. _What's Emma doing home so early?_ She is immediately worried.

Mary- Margaret can hear the hardly audible sound of her daughter crying, upstairs. She quietly climbs the short staircase to the loft, as the crying escalates. She reaches the landing and gently knocks on the only closed door. "Emma, honey?"

Emma takes a second to recover, before answering. "Mom?"

"Honey, can I come in?" The new mother is eager to comfort her long-lost child.

Hesitantly, Emma answers, "Yeah."

After entering the room, Mary- Margaret immediately takes a seat on the bed next to Emma who is lying on her side. Mary-Margaret gently rubs Emma's arm, as she asks, "Emma, what's wrong?"

The blonde woman doesn't meet her mother's eyes, as she lies, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Not buying it for a second, Mary-Margaret pushes the issue. "You're not fine. What happened?"

She answers honestly this time. "I don't want to talk about it."

Wishing desperately that she could get her daughter to talk, Mary-Margaret tries reminding Emma of their friendship. "Emma, I want you to know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know." Emma needs a friend right now. She wants to be able to talk to her mother. There is still that fear, that she won't be accepted, that holds her back. "I'm just…I can't."

Realizing that now is not the time to talk to Emma, Mary-Margaret stands to leave.

Emma suddenly becomes terrified of losing her recently discovered mother, because she pushed her away. She sits up, as she calls out, "Mom!"

Mary-Margaret turns immediately, with hope in her eyes. "Yes?"

Emma says, unable to stop the flood of tears, "I love you."

Mary-Margaret rushes over to embrace her treasured child. "Oh, Emma, I love you so much." They finally break the hug, having both exhausted themselves with this show of emotion. Mary-Margaret tenderly cups Emma's face in her hand and whispers, "Get some rest, honey."

########

Mother and son are currently occupied, cleaning up after dinner. Regina washes the dishes as Henry dries, this is their system. Only this night is different because of the awkward silence. Luckily, Henry is the first one to break it. Unsurely, he begins, "Mom? Can I talk to you?"

Regina is so grateful that her teenage son is letting her in. "Of course, sweetheart." She could tell that there was something on Henry's mind. Thankfully she didn't have to push him to talk to her. She knows that her sweet boy usually comes around, when he's ready. She hopes that will never change.

"Um…uh…" He's still unsure how to properly express his concern.

This causes his mother to grow apprehensive. She pauses washing the dish, in order to give her son the attention he clearly needs. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"It's Mom." He feels like he is betraying his blonde mother by sharing this worry with his brunette mother. On the other hand, he knows that his two mothers share an unquestionable bond. If anyone can help Emma, Henry believes, his mom can.

Immediately alarmed, Regina asks to make sure she heard correctly, "Emma?"

Henry continues, "I'm really worried about her."

"What's going on?" The concern never leaves Regina's face.

"I don't know what's wrong." Becoming emotional, Henry continues, "She cries all the time. She won't talk to anyone, not even Grandma or Grandpa. I just thought…maybe you could help her. I know she'd talk to you. She trusts you."

It becomes apparent to Regina that this was really bothering Henry. She desires nothing more, in this moment, than to calm her very emotional son. She embraces him and assures, "I'll talk to her, Henry. Everything's going to be alright, I promise."

"I love you, Mom." Henry allows himself to be comforted by his mother's loving embrace.

"I love you, Henry," Regina reciprocates as she begins to rock her son.

Later that night, Regina lies awake replaying the recent conversation with Henry. Her mind is filled with thoughts of Emma Swan. She realizes that worrying about this infuriating woman is going to keep her up all night. She makes a decision. _I am just going to check on her. I won't be able to sleep unless I know that she's alright._

 **Are you alright?**

It only takes a moment before Regina receives a response. **I'm fine.**

 _Nope. She's not getting out of talking to me that easily._ **Henry said you'd been crying.**

Immediately she receives the next response. **I'm fine, Regina.**

 _She is clearly not fine. If I have to threaten her, I will._ _Let's try this first._ **Talk to me.**

An unexpected reply arrives. **Are we still friends?**

 _Oh, Emma._ **Of course we're still friends. I was worried when I didn't hear from you for almost a week.**

She has to wait several minutes before the next text. **I've been busy.**

 _Really, Swan?_ Regina decides to call Emma out on her bullshit. **You've been avoiding me.**

Several minutes pass. **Maybe.**

Regina is unable to identify the emotion that she is currently experiencing. Not knowing what, something motivates her to ask. **Would you like to have dinner with me and Henry, tomorrow night?**

It doesn't take long for her to receive Emma's response. **I would love to.**

Regina smiles to herself. She is completely unaware of her own deep feelings for this woman. What she is certain of is the relief she feels at Emma's willingness. **Good.**

Emma's next message follows through. **What time should I be there?**

 **What time do you get off work?** _I want to see you as soon as possible._

 **Usually, around five.**

 _That works._ **Why don't you come over right after work?**

 **Okay, I will.**

If she only had a mirror, she would be able to see that she is still smiling and completely content. **See you then.**

 **See you then.**

After that exchange, Regina has no further difficulty falling to sleep.

That evening, Emma makes the planned visit to Regina's. Her stomach is unsettled as usual. She wishes there was some way to untie the knot, in which it has successfully tied itself. Since there is no way to physically untie the knot, she attempts to talk herself down.

 _Okay, this is good…this is a good thing. We're just having dinner. We're friends. Regina is my friend, she's my best-friend. We are having dinner together, as friends. Don't blow this, Swan._

She is too preoccupied mentally preparing herself, to make the seemingly long trek up the driveway and onto the porch to finally ring the doorbell, to notice that Regina is already standing in her doorway watching the familiar yellow bug pull into her drive.

Emma gets out of her car and casually greets, "Hey," as if this was their routine.

Regina smiles warmly at the blond woman she has grown so fond of, as she watches her walk up the path to her porch. "Hey."

Emma stops briefly, she feels like she should say more; she has good reason to. "You look really pretty."

Regina is wearing a beige silk blouse with a spread collar, paired with a black camisole, a simple gold chain, black chandelier drop earrings, black slacks, and four inch black suede heels. Damn, this woman knows how to put together an outfit.

The brunette woman is evidently flattered. "Thank you." She blushes slightly, though she would absolutely deny this fact. "Come in," she suggests and gestures for Emma to enter the mansion.

"Dinner should be ready in about half an hour," she says as she begins walking toward the kitchen.

"Sounds great," Emma says, following Regina.

"Henry's upstairs doing homework." She turns to face the blonde woman before continuing, "I thought we could use this time to talk."

"Yeah," Emma sighs. She takes a seat on stool at the island, keeping Regina in her peripheral vision. She can see the poised woman standing with her back against the sink, her arms folded across her chest. There is a brief pause. Emma's body language makes it very clear that she is not going open up without a bit of prying.

Regina accepts the challenge. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." _Please don't accept that answer, Regina._ The blonde woman occupies her attention by picking at her finger nails.

 _Nope. You are going to talk to me._ "So, that explains the crying."

 _I love you so much._ "I was just worried, Regina."

 _I knew it._ "That we were no longer friends…because we had sex?"

The blonde woman nods, still avoiding eye-contact.

"Emma, I told you nothing would change between us. Nothing has changed between us." _I wish she would look at me._ Regina gently places her hand over Emma's restless fingers.

 _She loves me._ Emma looks up and is met with warm brown eyes.

"I'm still your friend," she sincerely states.

The knot in her stomach miraculously loosens its hold. Relieved, Emma replies, "I'm glad you're still my friend." There is just a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "So, what's for dinner?"

Once she has reached the front door, Emma turns around to face Regina who has followed her into the foyer. "Thank you, Regina…for tonight."

"I'm really glad you came," Regina reciprocates, coyly taking a step toward the blonde.

"I had a really nice time." It's Emma's turn to step toward the older woman; her heart is racing.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime." Regina's eyes are glued to Emma's lips.

Emma knows her next move. She gently presses her lips to Regina's. She relishes their softness before sliding her tongue into Regina's receptive mouth. The two women instinctively wrap their arms around each other, they fit together so naturally.

"I love the way you kiss," Regina breathes when they break for air. She hears herself moan as Emma fluidly trails her lips to the side of her mouth and down to her neck. In the process, Emma accidentally (or, maybe not) grazes Regina's left breast over her silk shirt, nearly sending the brunette woman over the edge.

Fueled by Regina's constant moans, Emma encourages, "You're amazing, Regina."

"I don't know how I'll be able to sleep tonight," Regina breathlessly states.

"The next time I go to sleep, I want to be lying next to you," the blonde woman whispers against Regina's exposed collarbone.

At the realization of what Emma means, Regina slowly moves away from the inebriated blonde and closes herself off, crossing her arms in front of her and focusing her gaze on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Emma is extremely puzzled. She had been thoroughly enjoying sucking on Regina's neck and she was pretty sure that Regina was enjoying herself too, if the moans were any indication.

"Emma. We can't." She hides her eyes completely.

The stunned blonde responds the only way she knows how. "I should go." She makes a swift exit, determined not to cry in front of the woman who holds her heart.

Regina is suddenly cold.

She attempts to distract herself by doing the dishes that she had postponed for after Emma left. She had been enjoying their dinner conversation too much to bother.

After finishing the dishes, she pays a visit to her son's room.

"Henry," she says as she quietly knocks on his door.

She can hear, on the other side of the closed door, Henry jumping off his bed and rushing to answer the door. He opens it and greets her with a suspicious smile. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey. How's your homework coming?"

"I just finished it," Henry eagerly responds.

"I see," Regina says, taking in the sight of comic books strewn about Henry's bed. She smiles at her son and asks sincerely, "Did you have a nice time tonight?"

"I had a great time! I think we should do this more often."

It delights her to know that her son is so comfortable with the three of them being a family. Then he says something that she wasn't expecting. "I haven't seen Mom that happy in a long time."

 _Emma. I'm such a jerk._ It pains her when she realizes that she is the reason for Emma losing her smile. She looked like a kicked puppy when she left the house tonight. She suddenly feels sick and she has to stop herself from bursting into tears in front of her son. She avoids eye contact as she says, "She did look happy, didn't she?"

Not noticing his mother's recent mood shift, Henry continues, "I'm really glad you two are friends."

Regina pulls it together and manages to meet her son's eye. She smiles tenderly, as she says "Well, I just came to say goodnight. I'm going to turn in early."

"'Night, Mom," he says hugging her.

She gently touches the side of his face as she says, "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom." He hugs her again, before closing the door.

After retiring to her room, she reaches for her phone on her nightstand. Hopefully, she types out: **Are you alright?**

After about a minute without receiving a response, she busies herself by getting ready for bed. She removes her blouse, leaving the camisole on, and proceeds to wash her face. She always wears too much make-up, so the removal process is a bit lengthy and involved.

She checks her phone. _Why haven't I heard back? She's probably mad at me. She has every right to be. I was such a jerk to her. Please don't ignore me._ **Emma?**

She waits another minute and then goes on to brush her teeth. After that part of the nightly ritual is complete, she returns to her phone. _She is ignoring me. I wish I hadn't pushed her away tonight. At dinner, she looked like she was actually starting to feel better. Emma, I'm sorry._ **I'm sorry.**

She doesn't have to wait half a minute before her phone rings.

 _It's her!_ "Emma?"

"I'm an idiot."

 _Oh, no, sweetie. I'm the idiot. "_ Agreed. But, you're my idiot."

"I guess I misread your signals."

 _No, you didn't._

The blonde continues, "I thought..."

"I know." _You were right._

"I just…" Regina can hear the blonde's composed voice crack. "I just missed you." She is crying now. "I missed you so much."

Now, Regna is in tears. _Baby, don't cry. Please don't cry._ "Emma…I had no idea." _I missed you terribly._

"I'm sorry," Emma earnestly begs for Regina's forgiveness.

 _Nope. This is my fault. I need to fix this. "_ I need to see you."

The unexpected announcement takes Emma by surprise. "What?"

 _Now!_ "I need to see you, now."

"Regina, I can't just poof myself there."

 _No problem._ "Then, I'll come to you."

In an instant, a puff of purple smoke appears in Emma's bedroom. The stunned blonde still has the cell phone in her hand, which she quickly discards on the bed and stands to greet Regina.

Even with the puffy, blood-shot, watery eyes, Emma is a vision in her pink and yellow striped underpants and white tank. And, what's even more glorious is the fact that she is not wearing a bra under that thin white material.

Regina rushes to embrace this gorgeous woman. She doesn't even care that her face is now wet from Emma's tears as they lock lips.

Nothing else matters in the whole world; they are the only two people who exist at this moment. The blonde woman had not known happiness for so long, she couldn't believe that this moment was real, nor did she care. _If this is a dream_ , she muses, _I would rather not wake_. Regina only hopes that her kiss is able to communicate to the younger woman what she is not yet ready to admit to herself.

"Whoa," is the only word in the English language that Emma can seem to remember when they break for air. She is extremely lightheaded from the incredibly intense make-out session that just took place. _Did I just have sex? That was…whoa._

"Yeah," responds a breathless and overjoyed brunette. If she only had a mirror, she would realize her own after-glow at this moment.

Emma can feel the ridiculously goofy grin that is spreading across her face, she begins to laugh.

Regina brightens even more when she sees this. _Her smile is back!_ "I've missed your smile."

"Is that what's happening?"

Regina only laughs in response.

Emma continues, "It feels amazing."

"You're amazing." Okay, it's cheesy. But, Regina doesn't care. Emma likes cheese anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The queen has somehow managed to slip out of the bed without waking the younger woman who shared it with her the previous night. Emma had habitually been staying over for the past few nights, while her son slept at the apartment with her parents.

Regina steps lightly across the floor to her vanity, where her silver robe lies draped over a chair. She covers herself with the robe; then proceeds downstairs to the kitchen.

Within minutes, Emma is awakened by the aroma of coffee flooding the mansion.

As Regina tip-toes back into the master bedroom, she notices the younger woman stirring. She addresses the barely awake blonde, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Emma props herself up on her elbows, consequently exposing bare breasts, and attempts to wipe the sleep from her eyes, "It's alright. I need to get up anyway."

Regina watches as the sheets slide down the younger woman's form as she straightens herself into a seated position. She could never resist raking her eyes over Emma's form, naked or clothed. This time her eyes linger, imagining what further glory remains hidden underneath the thin white sheets. She watches Emma stretch her ridiculously toned arms as she yawns, granting Regina the most amazing view. The younger woman is obviously very comfortable being naked, which the queen appreciates as a woman and a lover. Still, she asks herself: _Why does she have to do that?_ She finally finds her voice when she realizes Emma has caught her staring and, apparently, drooling. "How did you sleep?"

Emma scoots back to rest against the headboard, shamelessly exposing her bottom half. "I always sleep the best when I'm here, Regina."

 _Your body is even more spectacular in the sunlight._ "I'm glad you got some rest."

Emma giggles to herself when she realizes where Regina's gaze is focused. "I'm up here."

The queen is mortified. "Shit."

Emma's laugh is audible this time and her smile is brighter than the sun. "It's okay. I'm flattered."

Regina catches a little bit of Emma's contagious smile. "Trust me, your body is magnificent. I am fighting every urge not to fold you in half fuck you senseless right now."

"Why fight?" She is obviously flirting.

The queen regains her regal composure before speaking. "Emma, please put something on."

Regina's tone sobers the younger woman a bit. "Okay," she flatly responds.

Regina busies herself in her walk-in closet, picking out her outfit for the workday; anything to avoid shamelessly staring at Emma's body.

Once she has located her discarded underpants from the previous night, Emma slides them on and directs a question toward the walk-in closet. "Do you wanna…get some breakfast?"

The faceless voice responds, "I shouldn't, Emma. I really need to get ready for work."

"Oh." The sick feeling is back. Unable to continue dressing, she pauses to sit on the edge of the bed. "Okay." She's not okay, not at all.

Regina puts her shoe hunt on hold, concerned by her guest's sudden silence. She steps out of the closet and is immediately sickened by the sight of a much smaller and dimmer Emma, silently crying.

 _Shit. I didn't mean to make her sad._ "Emma," she quietly asks.

Emma quickly wipes the tears from her eyes before looking up.

Regina continues, "Can I interest you in a shower?"

The younger woman brightens again. "Oh, hell yeah!" 

They are now in Regina's Mercedes driving down Miflin Street. Both women are sporting stupid grins, recalling their recent shower escapade, which they've decided is their new favorite.

"Thank you for the shower," Emma flirts.

"You're welcome," Regina says with a huge smile on her face.

"You have a super skilled tongue. I mean, off the charts spectacular! I'm surprised I don't put you to sleep when I go down on you."

Regina regards the giddy blonde in the passenger seat. _How is this woman so adorable?_ _I really want to make her feel as special as she makes me feel._ "Oh, Emma, I love when you go down on me."

"Really?" _That's amazing!_

The brunette smiles fondly, she is sincere in her compliment, "Of course, I do."

"Anyway, I want to thank you for the, I'm ashamed to admit that I lost count of how many orgasms you've given me in the last twelve hours."

Yep, Regina is blushing. She is not even going attempt to hide it.

"I especially want to thank you for the other night. I've never experienced a more intense orgasm in my entire life! I'm pretty sure you almost killed me." The idea suddenly occurs to her. "Wait. Were you trying to kill me?"

Regina has to think. _To what night is Emma referring?_ "Last night?"

"No, it was about a week ago."

"Oh." She takes a minute to think back. "Oh!" _Shit._

"Did you use magic?"

"Of course not," the brunette laughs uncomfortably and somewhat robotically, attempting to mask the panic she is feeling. _Shit. Did I use magic?_

"Have you ever tried?"

"Tried what?"

"Using magic during sex?"

"No. That would not be a good idea."

"Why not? It's not like you can get me pregnant. Right?"

She is practically in hysterics, laughing, "Of course not." _I fucked up._ "It's just…I'm really not sure what magic could do." _Besides get you pregnant._ She is serious now, as she says, "I wouldn't want to hurt you." She places her right hand over Emma's to show her sincerity and concern.

 _She really cares about me._ "I wouldn't want to hurt you either," Emma says, placing her free hand on top of Regina's. _I would never hurt you._ "Okay, no magic."

"Here we are," Regina says as she puts the car in park.

Emma begins, "Regina…" She is stopped before she can finish the sentence.

"Emma, I have to go." Regina avoids Emma's eyes as she protests.

The blonde woman now wears the all too familiar kicked puppy look once again. "I know. I just…could we...maybe...have lunch together this afternoon?"

Still avoiding blue eyes, Regina continues, "I…don't think I can." After receiving no response from Emma, Regina tries to amend her previous statement, "But…I'll call you later." The blonde woman still does not respond, in her mind the whole morning had been a lie. "Emma?"

Glassy blue eyes meet brown. Being the Evil Queen, Regina had the experience of ripping out quite a few hearts with her bare hand. Emma had the ability to do this with only that look.

"I'll see you later." She knows she should have said more, but that was all that the queen could manage at the moment.

Emma looks away and nods, trying to keep it together. As she opens the door to exit the vehicle, Regina brings her attention back, "Emma?"

Emma turns and meets Regina's eyes.

 _What do I say? What do I want to say?_ "Have a good day." _That wasn't what I wanted to say._

"You too," is Emma's automatic response. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Regina continues to absentmindedly fiddle with the pen in her hand as she sits behind her desk, staring off into space. She is completely dazed, her mind consumed with thoughts of shower sex with Emma Swan. _Emma. Why am I still thinking about her…naked? Damnit! Why do I long to feel her bare skin against mine? I want her in my bed tonight. How will I be able to sleep without her? Why can't I get her out of my head? What has she done to me? Is it possible that she's pregnant?_

Just then, Regina is snapped out of her wet daydream by a knock on her door.

Regina grants the visitor entrance. "Come in."

It is obvious in her facial expression that this visitor is entirely unexpected. She looks like she has just seen the ghost of her mother. She stands and smoothes imaginary wrinkles from her skirt as she says, "Robin."

"Hello, Regina." He awkwardly steps inside the mayor's office, not moving beyond the doorway.

"Come in, please," she says, gesturing for him to come closer.

"I apologize for just dropping in on you like this," he says, striding toward the mayor's desk. Regina is incredibly tense. "I was hoping, now that things have settled down a bit, that you'd grant me the pleasure of taking you to dinner tonight." Regina inhales deeply, she is entirely unprepared for this. Robin cautiously continues, "That is of course, unless another time would be better for you."

If she was caught off guard before, she is beyond caught off guard at this proposition.

 _Shit. Why now? I just want to be with Emma again. Just one last time. I'm not ready to give her up. But, this man is my destiny. I'm supposed to be with him. Robin and I are meant to be together. This is a good thing._

She convinces herself that she is okay with this proposition and reluctantly answers, "Oh, I, uh, um…yes. Yes, I would love to have dinner with you tonight." _Why did I say that?_

The clueless dope smiles at her, blindly believing that the former queen is actually into him.

"I'll see you later, then." He begins to back away toward the door.

Regina nods sheepishly.

Before exiting, he leaves the queen with a compliment. "You look really beautiful today, Regina."

The door shuts and Regina can only think of one thing. _Emma._

 __

 _########_

It's been over a week and Emma has not heard from or seen Regina. Tonight was Henry's night with Emma in their shared custody routine, so she decides to use this opportunity to get information from her son.

She attempts to strike up a casual conversation, as she steps into the kitchen, where Henry sits doing homework at the table. "Hey, kid."

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" He is mildly confused as to his mother's reason for interrupting his homework.

She repeats in her mind: _keep it casual, try not to look desperate._ "Nothing much. How's school going?"

"School's fine." He looks at her with a puzzled expression.

"Good," this is her automatic reaction. There is a brief pause as the blonde woman avoids looking into her son's eyes. "That's good." Her body language gives her away. Her hands are tucked in her pockets, and she rocks back and forth on her heels.

As observant as ever, Henry picks up on this immediately. "Mom, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

She begins, hesitantly, "I'm just curious, Henry." She closes both eyes tightly, summoning the courage to ask her son the burning question. Looking at him with one eye open, she asks, "How's your mom?"

"She's fine." Henry remains in a state of confusion as he waits for his mother to elaborate her questioning.

"Good." Both eyes are open now, which she uses to scan the room. "Listen, I was thinking of stopping by her place later this evening. I need to talk to her about something. Do you know if she'll be home?"

Henry can tell that something is amiss, but he decides not to challenge his unstable mother. "Um…she should be."

Just before Emma can spring into action, Henry catches her. "Oh, wait, she made plans with Robin tonight. So, he'll probably be there too."

Emma's heart sinks into her stomach, the nausea is back. "Oh."

"Yeah, it's hard for me to get used to her dating." Henry's tone sounds slightly annoyed.

This intrigues Emma. "You don't like that she's dating?"

He responds sincerely, "I want her to be happy. I want you both to be happy." The conversation takes a serious shift. "I just think it's weird that she's with him."

"Really?" Emma is both intrigued and hopeful about this prospect.

"She seems happy, but I don't believe that she really is," Henry continues.

She is determined to stifle her excitement about the possibility of Regina and Robin's relationship not lasting and show genuine concern for her son's mother. "Why is that?"

"She barely knows him, Mom. And, it's not like her to fall for someone like that. I don't know how to explain it, but she's not herself when she's with him…she's someone I don't recognize. It's like she's trying to be someone else."

Her son's perspective hits Emma hard. "Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"It's okay. I mean, I want her to be happy. If he makes her happy then that's good. Right?"

Emma has no words, so she just embraces Henry to reassure him. 

Her conversation with Henry left Emma feeling on edge. She decides that she needs a distraction. She needs to get the gorgeous…naked…wet…brunette out of her mind.

Hey, Killian. What are you up to? I need to get out of the apartment for a while. Wanna hang out? Meet you at Granny's in 5? Okay, cool. See you there. 

She wouldn't be able to tell you how long she had been staring into space, just that she absolutely was.

The pirate repeats, "Swan?"

 _Damnit._ "I'm sorry?"

"I just asked you if you wanted to come back to my place. We've barely spent any time alone together in the last month," Hook explains.

 _No. I really don't want to have sex with you tonight._ _What kind of lie can I tell him?_ "Um…could we go for a walk? It's really nice out."

"Of course." The pirate stands and offers his hand to help Emma out of the booth. He is fully aware that Emma is capable of getting out of the booth by herself, but he insists on treating her like a lady.

Emma leads the way out of the diner after bidding the servers goodnight. 

She feels so much relief as she breathes in the cool, coastal air. Autopilot takes over and she begins to walk toward the most calming place, other than Regina's, that she can think of…the pier. She always enjoyed Storybrooke night's, they always remind her of the first night she came to the town. That has always remained one of her favorite memories. She can picture it clearly. She is standing outside the mayor's mansion, the door opens revealing a stunning brunette in a tight, grey cocktail dress. She definitely noticed how Regina's eyes raked over her during their first meeting. She absolutely enjoyed looking the mayor over and imagining the woman wrapped around her body, screaming her name in ecstasy. They'd been walking for several minutes before Emma finally remembers that she has company on this walk, when the comfortable silence is broken by an inquisitive pirate.

"You seem distracted, love. Is something troubling you?"

She sees no point denying, but she hesitantly responds, "Actually…yeah."

He questions further, "What is it?"

 _How do I tell him, without telling him? I can't keep up this charade much longer. I have to do this._ "I…don't…"

He stops in his tracks. "Swan. You can talk to me." He gently takes her hand in his and holds it next to his heart. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, love. For whatever you need."

 _I hate when he does that._ She believes his sincerity, but that's also what disgusts her. _Please let go of me._ "I know."

He leans in closer, trying to offer her comfort that he believes he is the only one qualified to provide. "What's wrong?"

 _I'm going to be sick._ "Killian…I…I…"

"You're breaking up with me," he says, with defeat in his expression. He releases the young woman's hand.

 _I broke his heart. I'm such an asshole._ "Killian…"

The pirate attempts to hold it together, but it's impossible to hide the tears welling in his eyes. Not wanting to appear vulnerable, he goes to the safer emotion…anger. "There's someone else."

A wave of panic rushes through the agitated blonde. "What?!" _I'm not ready for anyone to know._

His eyes definitely changed. They are no longer glassy, they are dark from the hate filling his heart. "It's Regina," he says with loathing.

"No!" _Please don't blame Regina. I'm in love with her. This isn't her fault._

She isn't ashamed, not at all. This is all still very new. It's special. Regina is special. She wants to protect this secret and keep it safe. She's just not ready to share her newly found happiness with the incredible brunette with anyone.

"Just admit it, Swan. You're in love with her," he nearly shouts.

It becomes very clear to Emma that Killian's rage is to a boiling point. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't worried that he might explode at any moment. She always believed that he would never hurt her, plus, she has her magic to protect her if things get out of control. "Killian, you're scaring me."

He manages to reign in his anger and calmly asks, "Are you in love with her?"

She begins to cry, as she makes her admission, "Yes."

Managing to hold it together, the pirate continues to speak while avoiding eye contact. "I think I've always known that you harbor feelings for the queen. I just didn't want to believe it."

She knows she shouldn't have cheated. She should have been honest with the pirate from the beginning, instead of leading him on. "Killian…"

"Please, Swan. No more lies." He would never consciously harm Emma, but his anger has been known to slip out of control. For the safety of the woman he loves he begins focusing his rage on the woman he hates.

"You're heart belongs to another." Every word drips with the venom of hate. "I'm not going to try to change your mind." His tone does not match the words that he is saying; it sends a chill down Emma's spine.

 _Please don't blame Regina._ "I'm sorry." She's not sorry for loving Regina. But, she does regret stringing the love-sick pirate along.

"I can't force you to have feelings for me." For Emma's safety, he has arrested all feelings at this point. His words are void of emotion. "I do love you, Swan. I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too." Emma admits to herself that she has grown to care for the pirate over the past two years. He was a much appreciated distraction for her. She is grateful to him for making her feel wanted, needed, valued, enough. So often she had sought comfort in him on days when she didn't want to go on living. While she was only seeking comfort and validation, he was falling in love. "I still care about you Killian. You're my friend."

"I can't be your friend," he bluntly responds.

 _I am the worst._ "Killian…"

It is evident in his body language that the pirate needs this conversation to end. "Good luck to you, Swan." He briskly walks away, into the night, determined to have revenge on the woman he believes to have ruined his life. 

"Hi, honey! How was your date?" Mary-Margaret greets Emma in her usual, annoyingly cheerful manner. When she doesn't receive a response as Emma passes her and heads toward the stairs, the new mother is immediately alarmed. "Emma, what's wrong?"

The young woman hesitantly halts her movements and turns to face her mother. "I broke up with Killian."

Mom mode switches on; she is determined to comfort her child. "Oh, honey. What happened?"

She surprises herself with the sudden rush of emotion. She begins to cry. "I don't love him, Mom."

Mary-Margaret automatically embraces her emotionally fragile child. "Honey, it's alright."

Emma willingly lets herself be comforted by her mother's loving embrace as she continues to explain while sobbing, "He loves me so much, but I don't feel that way about him. I can't. I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. I thought that I could be happy, but I've been miserable…knowing that…" She almost spills her secret. She keeps the focus on the pirate as she continues, "that I don't feel anything for him."

Mary-Margaret just hugs her daughter tighter. "Emma," she whispers.

Mother and daughter break their hug. Mary-Margaret instinctively cups her daughters face in her hand. Emma continues to explain, soothed by her mother's loving touch. "The worst part is that I broke his heart. He's madly in love with me and I crushed him tonight. But, I couldn't go on being with him. I was suffocating." She desperately needs validation right now, which surprisingly to her, Mary-Margaret is eager to give.

Mary-Margaret takes both of Emma's hands in hers before speaking, determined to instill confidence in her beloved child. "Emma, it's okay. You did the right thing. Of course you shouldn't stay in a relationship if you don't love the other person. You need to do what's right for you, Emma. Trust yourself. You did the right thing."

Never before in her life had Emma felt this unconditional love and acceptance. She gives her mother's words a chance to affect her before asking the burning question, "You're really okay with this?"

"Honey, it's not up to me. This is your life, Emma. All I want is for you to be happy and for you to be true to yourself." The sincerity is unmistakable.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you so much, Emma; always."


	3. Chapter 3

**I must apologize, first, for the length. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are much appreciated. I try to respond them all. Warning: slight dubcon in this chapter.**

Robin is just content having Regina in his arms.

They are currently seated side by side on the hardly used couch in front of the TV that neither of them is actually watching, in the mayoral mansion.

The brunette woman is unable to relax, she is incredibly tense. She struggles internally to come to terms with the fact that this man is her soul-mate. _Is this really how it's supposed to feel with your soul-mate?_

She would rather just have sex and send him home than sit with him all night pretending to be comfortable. But what she truly wishes, though she is not ready to admit to herself, is to be in Emma's arms. She has never, in any realm, felt that level of comfort with another person.

Emma can't explain it; she's had a really weird feeling all night. It's an uneasy, nauseated feeling. She can't stop thinking about Regina. That is nothing new, but this feeling is new. And, she doesn't like it one bit.

 _Maybe I should check on her. I really want to talk to her. I'm going to see if she's alright._

Regina's phone begins to vibrate from inside her purse on the coffee table, sending Robin into hysterics as he's about to make his move. Talk about cock blocker.

"Bloody hell!"

"Shit, Robin, I'm sorry! It's my cell."

"I'm still getting used to that."

She rises from her seated position to retrieve her phone, saying, "I forgot that I left it on vibrate during the meeting today."

"That's alright."

Her heart immediately starts pounding as she reads a new message from Emma Swan.

 **Hey.**

 _She's thinking about me!_

"Who is it?" After receiving no response, he inquires again. "Regina?"

"Oh…uh…it's Henry."

"Do you need to call him back?"

"I'm sorry. This will only take a minute."

"Take your time," the frustrated man replies.

Emma is entirely relieved to see Regina's beautiful face show up on her caller ID. She cheerfully greets, "Hey," as she stands from her seated position, next to Henry, and walks into the kitchen.

It quickly becomes evident that Emma's suspicions were correct. She can hear the agitation in Regina's voice when she says, "Emma."

"Is everything alright?"

Hearing that, Mary-Margaret's interest is piqued from the next room.

 _I can't tell her the truth._ "Everything's fine." Regina attempts to sound natural.

Emma begins pacing the short length of the kitchen. "I just…I hadn't heard from you in a while and I wanted to make sure that you're alright."

Regina hesitates. "I'm fine."

The blond woman stops in her tracks, alarmed by Regina's insistence and short responses. "Regina. What's wrong?"

Emma's sympathetic voice has become the older woman's weakness. _You're so good me. Why are you so good to me?_ "Emma…" She barely stops herself from breaking down on the phone.

The younger woman switches to panic mode. "What happened?"

 _What am I doing? I can't tell her how I feel._ "I…I have to go."

"No, wait! Regina! Talk to me." _Maybe I can help._

 _She's so wonderful._ "Can I see you?"

"What?" _That was unexpected._

 _This is a bad idea, but I have to see her._ "Just for a few minutes."

The younger woman announces, "I'll be right over."

 _She can't!_ "No, wait! I'll _come_ to you."

"Okay," she responds with uncertainty in her voice.

"Are you in your bedroom?" _Please say yes._

She looks around for a minute before answering. She has a clear view of her family seated around the ridiculously small television. _Seriously, they couldn't have gotten something a little bigger? Snap out of it Swan, your girlfriend needs you._

"Um…yeah," she blankly replies. _What the hell did I just agree to?_

"I'll be right over."

Mary-Margaret's voice rises above the action of the movie that is currently playing. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh…yeah." She strides back into the living room, announcing, "Hey, guys, I'm gonna turn in."

"Are you feeling alright?" David inquires.

"I'm just really tired," she lies. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Her mother replies, "Alright, honey."

"Goodnight, kid," the young mother says, kissing her son on the top of his head.

"'Night, Mom," Henry replies

"Enjoy the rest of the movie," Emma says, as she begins her assent up the staircase.

Upon entering her room, a thought occurs to her. _This place looks like shit. I really should clean before my girlfriend gets here. What the hell am I wearing? Why didn't I take a shower this afternoon? Shit, there's no time. At least, I should change my clothes._

"Is everything alright?"

"Robin, I'm sorry. Henry had a really rough day at school and…"

"I understand. Go take care of your boy. I'll be right here when you get back."

 _Damnit, I really hoped you'd be gone._

When Regina arrives in a puff of purple smoke, she is stunned to see Emma bustling around the room in only a bra and sweatpants.

The surprised woman remarks, "That was quick."

Regina rushes to the half-naked woman and begins furiously kissing her. Normally Emma would have no problem with Regina's advances, but tonight is different. Something is obviously very wrong. In between smothering kisses, Emma manages, "Regina."

"No talking." She swiftly relieves Emma of her bra.

 _This isn't right. Where's my Regina?_ "Regina." Regina grips the younger woman with unnecessary force and attempts to silence her with ruthless kisses. The fierceness of her actions results in injuring the younger woman. She cries out.

That sobers the queen immediately, she halts her advances. She knew she had gone too far, but this becomes painfully obvious when she sees Emma's bleeding lip. She had accidentally bitten it in her haste. The older woman suddenly feels the urge to vomit. _What have I done? I hurt her. She's only been wonderful to me and I harmed her. She'll never trust me again._ With tears welling in her eyes, she whispers "Emma."

"Emma? Honey, are you alright?" Mary-Margaret's voice can be heard from the bottom of the stairs.

The startled woman hold's Regina's gaze as she replies, "I'm fine, Mom. I just stubbed my toe," attempting to naturalize her tone.

"I'm sorry," Regina says silently as she starts to weep.

The younger woman carefully advances toward Regina and gently grasps her heaving shoulders. The queen is too ashamed to meet Emma's concerned gaze. "Talk to me. Please."

"It's no use, Emma."

"What's no use?" asks the concerned blond.

Regina continues to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey." Emma immediately embraces the very emotional brunette and gently begins rubbing her back. "Okay. It's okay."

Regina lets herself be comforted by the caring, amazing woman in front of her. She instinctively wraps her arms around Emma's thin frame. Emma doesn't mind that her neck and chest are now wet from Regina's tears, what matters is that she has her Regina back. She continues to soothe the older woman. "What's wrong, baby?"

Regina wishes she could tell Emma the truth. She feels like she will suffocate if she doesn't tell Emma the truth soon. What comes out of her mouth is not exactly the truth, but it isn't a lie. She whispers, "Everything."

The blond woman sighs in defeat. She is entirely at a loss for how to help the woman she loves. She does the only thing within her power at that moment. She continues to console Regina with her calming voice and warm embrace. She whispers, "It's okay. I've got you. Everything's going to be alright."

 _Why is she so good to me? I don't deserve her love._ "Emma…"

"It's okay."

Once she has calmed slightly, Regina lifts her head off Emma's shoulder to meet her eye. "I hurt you."

"I've survived much worse. Trust me," she honestly states.

That admission affects Regina profoundly. She wastes no more time and uses her magic to heal the woman who has stolen her heart. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She smiles sincerely.

"You're welcome." Regina returns the honest smile.

"Are you okay?"

With tears in her eyes, she shakes her head, and replies, "No."

Emma closes the space between them once again and begins softly kissing the woman she loves. Regina melts into Emma's deepening kisses and wraps her arms around the younger woman's half-naked form once again.

After a couple of minutes of their incredibly hot make-out session, Regina feels the zipper of her dress being pulled down. The next thing she feels is the younger woman's hands sliding the straps of the dress off her shoulders and down her arms.

After a seeming agonizingly long time, Emma finally finishes removing the dress by sliding it over Regina's hips and letting it fall to the floor.

"I know something's bothering you."

Regina closes her eyes in ecstasy when she feels Emma's lips travel down her chin.

"And, I don't know if there's anything I can do to help."

She trembles slightly at feeling the younger woman whisper against her neck.

Emma lightly holds the dazed brunette's waist and travels behind her, now focusing her kisses on the back of Regina's neck and the tops of her shoulders.

"But, I am going to try to take your mind off it…"

Regina can feel Emma's hot breath behind her ear as she begins sucking on the lobe, causing a flood in Regina's underwear. If that wasn't enough, she feels Emma's bare breast press against her back which nearly causes the older woman to come undone.

"…if you'll let me."

She hears herself gasp.

"Shhhhh. You don't want my parents to interrupt us," Emma whispers in Regina's ear, sending a chill down the older woman's spine.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk about your parents when we're having sex."

"I forgot that's a turn off for you," Emma smiles against Regina's adorable ear. "Let me warm you back up." She begins nibbling and sucking on it again, at the

same time unhooking the older woman's bra. "You won't be needing this," Emma says as she slowly slides the straps down Regina's bare shoulders.

The brunette woman's breathing becomes more erratic.

"Just relax, Regina. I'm going to make you forget everything that's bothering you."

Emma takes her time, letting eager hands reacquaint themselves with the fullness of Regina's perfect breasts. She hears the brunette woman moan.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but you really need to keep it down."

Desiring more, Regina raises her arms to grant Emma easier access. This new position allows the younger woman to angle herself in a way that allows her to meet Regina's eager lips.

"I love the way you kiss," Regina breathlessly admits.

Of course she'd heard it before, but she knows that she will never tire of hearing Regina say it.

She snakes her hands down to the waistband of Regina's panties and begins to tease the older woman.

"Emma, please," Regina begins. She is in a complete haze of ecstasy and desire.

"Do you think of me when you're touching yourself?

"Yes," the older woman whispers

"I was hoping you'd say that." She's not teasing any more.

Regina had had many sexual experiences in the past with men and woman, but none compared to Emma Swan. The way she touched her was beyond anything she'd ever felt before or would ever feel again. She is suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"I broke up with Killian last night," Emma whispers in the panting woman's ear.

"Emma…you shouldn't have done that."

She halts her movements, unsure of whether she heard correctly. "What?"

 _DAMNIT!_

The exceptionally frustrated woman breaks away from Emma's grasps, and continues to explain as she slides her thong back on. "Emma…we are not in a relationship." She locates her discarded bra, slides it on, and secures the hooks in the back.

The younger woman just stands utterly still, completely shocked, wondering what the hell just happened. "Well…not yet. We are not in a relationship…yet. But, I want to be." She summons the courage to say the most important words that will ever come out of her mouth. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this; I didn't plan on telling you tonight. Regina, I…"

"Please, Emma, please don't finish that sentence. I have to go." She finishes zipping her dress and prepares to leave. Before she can make her escape, she notices that Emma has moved to sit on the edge of her bed, she looks sadder than the queen has ever seen her or ever wants to see her again. She can barely make out what the younger woman says next.

The blond woman's timid voice cracks as she asks, "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

 _I broke her heart._ "Emma…"

"He's waiting for you. Isn't he?" she calmly asks.

Before Regina knows what's happening, tears are clouding her vision and burning her eyes. She makes the admission, "Yes." She attempts to lessen the force of the blow. "Emma, I…"

It pains her, but Emma confidently states, "I can't see you anymore."

"Emma-"

Glassy blue eyes finally meet equally glassy brown eyes. "Do me a favor…don't call me again," she says with a serious tone.

"I'm sorry," Regina weakly responds.

"Just go," she flatly directs.

Now a sobbing mess, Regina leaves in puff of purple smoke. She goes to the one place where she can always find refuge, her vault.

She couldn't tell you how long she'd been laying there, only that the cold floor was the only thing grounding her. She is currently lost in thought about a certain blond, when her cell phone begins to vibrate, snapping her out of her bleak reality.

"Robin." Her voice is scratchy after a solid hour of crying.

"Regina! Darling, where are you?"

"My vault," she automatically replies.

"I don't understand. Why did you go to the vault? Regina? What's the matter?"

When he receives no response, he assumes the worst.

"Hang on, Regina. I'm on my way."

She had no energy to argue. She has nothing left.

When Robin arrives, he witnesses a sight that makes his blood run cold.

"Darling!" He rushes to Regina's side

"Robin, I'm sorry." She starts to cry again, as Robin gently guides her to a standing position.

She immediately wraps her arms around him for support and comfort. "What's wrong? Why are you apologizing? What happened?"

"Please don't leave me," she whispers.

Robin is thoroughly confused by his girlfriend's sudden breakdown. He attempts to reassure her. "Darling, I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I would walk through fire for you."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"What? I told you, I love you," he says, hugging her tighter.

"I love you too," she responds without thinking.

"What happened?"

Even though it's not the whole truth, the admission is still painful. "Emma…and I had a fight."

"I'm so sorry," he responds sincerely.

"She's never going to talk to me again." It's a legitimate fear.

"Everything will be alright. You'll see. This is Emma we're talking about."

"I'm a horrible person."

Robin adjusts his position so he can meet Regina's eyes. "You're not. You're a good person. You're my favorite person."

"Why do you love me?" she asks honestly.

"You gave me the greatest gift, Regina. You made me feel something I haven't felt since Marian's death. Alive. With you, I'm alive again."

That struck a chord.

Maybe it was loneliness that motivated her. It could have be any number of things. Before she knows what she is doing, she says it.

"Marry me."

"What?" an entirely surprised Robin asks, to make certain he heard correctly.

She already said it, might as well commit. "Marry me, Robin. I want to be your wife."

"You mean it?" the overjoyed dope asks.

All she can manage is a nod and a timid smile at this point.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." He embraces her again.

Well, at least one of them is happy.

########

"Sheriff Swan, can we talk?"

They young sheriff doesn't bother to meet her visitor's eye as she responds, "Unless this is about the town, I have nothing to say to you."

Regina gulps down the lump in her throat before inching closer to the sheriff's desk. She carefully explains, "You told me not to call."

"Fine," the young woman barks. She closes the file she had been pretending to read and slams it on the desk, startling the older woman slightly with her brusque manner. With a hostile tone, she asks, "What?"

Emma's sudden outburst catches the mayor entirely off guard. Her eyes betray her, imagining the hatred this woman must have for her. "Please," she gulps back her tears "can I just apologize?"

The younger woman is determined to be as cold as possible toward her former lover. "Save it, Regina." Her retort is laced with contempt.

"I feel horrible," the emotional woman admits.

"Is that why you came here? To make yourself feel better?" Her rage is growing by the second. "You don't care about me. You never did."

"That's not true!" She shouts. She can no longer fight the tears that spill from her eyes.

Emma was determined to present a gruff exterior. Unfortunately for her, the older woman's tears are her kryptonite.

She softens. "I'm done fighting, Regina."

"Emma…"

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is," she says, avoiding the mayor's eyes.

"Is everything alright in here?" David asks, upon entering the station.

"Everything's fine. Regina was just leaving."

#######

As he descends the staircase with his backpack, Henry is alarmed by a sound that immediately turns his stomach inside-out. It is unmistakable. His mother is crying. He'd seen her cry before, but never in his life had he heard crying like this. He follows the sound to the kitchen, where his mother stands over the sink, with her face buried in her hands.

He approaches her slowly, desperately wishing to comfort her. Afraid that he won't be able to, he hesitates. Then, he finds his voice. "Mom?"

Suddenly brought back to the present moment, Regina remembers her most important role in life, mother. She quickly wipes the tears away before turning to face her son. "Henry."

It's Henry's turn to become emotional. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, honey."

His pleading eyes fill with tears. His mother knows this look. She is not going to betray her son by lying to him again.

"No. I'm not fine." She falls apart.

He rushes to her and envelopes her in a protective embrace. "Mom."

 _When did my little boy become this young man?_ "Henry."

He just holds her, anchoring her to the present. "What is it, Mom?"

 _My little prince._ "It's nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart." She gently takes his chin in her hand and looks him in the eye before continuing. "Hey. I love you."

"I love you too." He throws his arms around her once again. Instinctively she begins to rock him.

They remain this way for a minute, before breaking their hug.

Regina places a kiss on her almost too tall son's forehead. "Have a good day at school, honey. I'll see you…on Monday."

"See you Monday." He begins to leave, but before reaching the door, he turns back. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You know you can call me. Right? If you want to talk, you can call me. I'll come home if you need me to."

"Thank you, Henry."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

########

 _How long does it take pour a cup of coffee into a "to go" cup?_ The queen has been kept waiting more than a minute, without service and she is growing impatient.

The bell over the entrance of Granny's Diner chimes, alerting everyone present to a new customer's arrival.

When Regina, out of curiosity, turns to see who has entered the establishment her attitude makes a sudden shift. _I would wait a thousand years just for a chance to see her again._

"Emma," the grateful woman whispers.

"Regina." Obviously the younger woman is as surprised as Regina.

Did they honestly think they could avoid each other that long? It's a small town.

"Can I…buy you breakfast?" _Please stay, Emma._

"I have to go." The blond woman makes a swift exit, before becoming an emotional wreck.

Regina leaps out of her seat to chase after the woman who has become her obsession, leaving the forgotten coffee behind. She calls out as she chases her, "Emma, wait!"

After putting some distance between them and the diner, the younger woman halts her movement and turns to address her pursuer. Only, the queen wishes she hadn't. Emma's face is freshly streaked with tears.

 _I did that. I made her cry. Why can't I just leave her alone?_

"What do you want?" Emma's tone of voice is hopeless. She is desperate to escape Regina's advances.

 _I don't want to hurt her anymore. But, I need to make things right._ "Can we just talk?"

"Talk about what?" _I'm so tired of doing this._

Honestly, it would have been better if Regina had planned what she was going to say before getting into this position. Instead she goes to her failsafe question. "Are you okay?" Only, that was not a good idea.

"Yeah, I'm great," Emma flatly responds.

 _Okay, that didn't go over so well. I know she doesn't want to hear this. But what else can I say?_ "I'm sorry."

"I really don't want to hear it Regina." _I am so tired._

Regina summons the strength to say something she never believed she would hear herself say to another person as long as she lived. "What can I do to make things right between us?"

Emma has stopped caring. She responds with sarcasm in her tone, "How about, go back in time…and show some restraint."

That one hurt. That really hurt. _She hates me._

She is sincere this time as she asks, "Did you have any idea what that would do to me?"

"I didn't think," Regina, honestly replies.

"I knew when we started we agreed that this was just sex. But that's the problem. This was never just about sex for me. I fell in love with you, Regina. I was foolish enough to believe that you actually had feelings for me too."

 _How deep is she going to drive this sword?_ The pain is too much. Regina responds numbly, "I never meant to hurt you."

It's convenient for Emma that she cannot feel the force of her own words. Emotionless, she states, "Well. You did."

All Regina wants to do right now is crawl in hole and die. _She'd be better off without me in her life._

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore," she solemnly states.

Even though she was the one who made the admission, nothing could have prepared her for Emma's response.

"I think that's best," the younger woman calmly agrees.

########

"Mom?"

Henry had been listening to his mother cry for close to twenty minutes before summoning the courage to intervene. He had quietly, carefully, and slowly made his decent to the kitchen where his blond mother is seated at the table. Her face had been hidden, covered by her arms.

At hearing her son's voice her face reemerges. It is still recognizable, though slightly altered by countless hours of crying.

"Hey, kid," she shakily responds.

The concerned teenager asks, "Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Henry. My allergies are bothering me; that's all."

Not buying it for one second, Henry considers another tactic. "Is this about Mom?"

"What?" She was not prepared for her son's bluntness. But, they'd always had a special relationship, one that allowed them to talk freely with each other. Maybe it was the fact that they had met each other later in life. No matter. Henry had grown tired of feeling helpless against his mothers' depression. He had decided to confront the issue and he is determined to stick with his decision.

"Come on, Mom. I know you've been avoiding her. I also know you've been crying yourself to sleep at night."

She sees no point denying. "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm sorry you had to hear that.

"It's about Mom. Isn't it?"

 _He is our son. I might as well tell him the truth._ "Yeah," she soberly admits.

Realizing that he has made progress, even though it is only the beginning, Henry continues, "Are you two fighting again?"

 _I can't tell him the whole truth._ "Not exactly," Emma warily states.

Henry is not about to let up now. He asks more specific question. "What is it? Why won't you talk to her?"

"It's a little complicated, Henry." She heard herself say it. She had just given her son the go-to parent answer.

Of course he is not about to accept that. No more fooling around. "Did you two have sex?"

"Henry!" _Whoa! Whoa! This is not okay._

"What? I'm a teenager. I know about sex," Henry confidently admits.

"How much do you know?"

Oh, that look. She must've learned it from Regina, the disapproving mother look. Even with her limited experience being a parent she had mastered that look. It's the kind of look that sends an immediate surge of dread through Henry's body.

He quickly tries to assure his mother. "Don't worry! Not that much! I have zero first-hand experience."

"Let's keep it that way." She doesn't have to threaten, that tone of voice is enough to keep Henry a virgin for the next five years at least.

Not wanting to push his luck, Henry cautiously asks, "Did you and Mom have sex?"

"Henry, your mom's and my private life is none of your business." She is determined to remain impenetrable, even against her son's tactics.

"I'm your son." _Except that one._

She attempts to remain defiant. "And we're your parents."

"You two had sex. Didn't you?"

 _Damn this kid is good. He must get it from me._ Her façade had been broken down. There is nothing left for her to do except tell the truth. "Yeah…we did." Surprisingly, that admission brings her instant relief. So, she continues, "I was worried that things would get weird between us and they did."

"Have you talked to her at all?"

 _It's so nice to have someone to talk to about this._ "We had a fight."

"I hate it when you guys fight."

The realization hits. Though his mothers had never been married, they behave like divorced parents. Henry was in a custody battle at the age of ten. This kid has had it rough.

"I hate it too," she admits.

"Do you love her?" It's a simple enough question. But, it resonates with Emma.

"I love her so much. I didn't know it was even possible to love someone other than you this much."

"You need to tell her," Henry implores.

 _How is this kid so amazing?_ "Henry, do you want your mom and me to be together?"

"You are both my moms and I'm the True Love of both of you. It just makes sense. We're a family."

Truer words had never been spoken. In that moment, Emma realizes that her son is right. They do make sense.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Has it really been almost six weeks since my last update? I am so sorry you guys. Working on two stories at the same time has turned out to be a greater challenge than originally anticipated. I hope this chapter makes up for the delay, I know that I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you again for reading and for your kind words of encouragement. I always appreciate your feedback :)**

Another week had gone by in their shared custody rotation.

It was Henry's night to be with Emma and their previous conversation had given him a brilliant idea. He formulated a scheme to get his parents together, called Operation Happiness.

As intended, his brunette mother called him that Friday evening to alert him to the fact that he had forgotten to pack his retainer. He had not, in fact, failed to remember. His goal was to get his mothers talking again by any means necessary.

According to plan, Henry's phone begins to ring a little before 7:00 p.m. A knowing smile crosses the teenager's face as he reads the caller ID on his cell.

Henry cheerfully greets, "Hi, Mom."

"You forgot your retainer again," Regina calmly states.

He strives to sound earnest in his apology, "Oh, sorry."

Completely unsuspecting that this is all part of an elaborate plot, Regina further informs, "In order for it to do any good, Henry, you need to wear it."

"I know." Evidently he couldn't get out of this without a lecture.

"Alright." The conflicted woman has to take a minute to mentally rearrange her plans for the evening. She works out a solution. Though it probably isn't ideal, it's the best one she could come up with at such short notice. "I could bring it by later this evening, before you go to bed."

"Yeah!" That response was probably a little too enthusiastic. Henry just hopes that his mother won't notice.

She didn't notice. She is far too busy agonizing about the possibility of seeing Emma again to notice. "I don't want to upset Emma, so I'll call you when I'm downstairs."

Trying to appear nonchalant, Henry responds, "Okay. Cool."

Now that she's made a decision, her confidence is restored. Adopting a more composed attitude, the stately woman bids, "I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, honey."

Several hours later, at the mayoral mansion, Regina and Robin are returning from their date. Regina is carrying a take-out box which she promptly takes to the kitchen and places in the fridge. Sensing another person's presence behind her, Regina thinks to herself, _Of course he's following me. Why wouldn't he? It's not like I can put this in the fridge by myself. I need to be baby-sat._

Wow! _Where did all that resentment come from?_

The normally composed woman is unnerved by Robin's close proximity. Decidedly, she attempts to encourage her pursuer out of the kitchen."Thank you, Robin, for the lovely dinner."

Obviously he has no intention of leaving. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, he responds, "Actually, you paid for dinner. I was just there."

Struggling to ignore the fact that her insides are screaming, she amends her previous statement. "I meant thank you for the lovely dinner conversation."

Gently lifting Regina's chin so her eyes are now meeting his, Robin confidently states, "You are so wonderful Regina."

She knows what to do next, might as well get this over with. The kissing naturally intensifies as she talks herself through it. _Okay, this is not so terrible._ She manages to convince herself that she is calm for the moment and her confidence returns.

Unfortunately, it isn't long before she realizes that her back is against the kitchen island and the hem of her skirt is quickly changing length. Her legs part automatically when she feels this man pressing against her, causing her skirt to ride further up her thighs. It is becoming increasingly clear that Robin is in no way content to settle for a brief make-out session as he begins unzipping her dress. Within a matter of seconds, her skirt is bunched up to her waist and the black lace of her bra is exposed. Her confidence quickly dwindles as she recognizes that she may not be able to avoid sleeping with this man tonight. Thankfully, Robin halts his attempts to further undress Regina. With one hand, he moves brown locks away from her neck and aggressively attacks the exposed flesh, sucking and nipping, giving the light-headed woman a second to breathe. Suddenly, a brilliant idea occurs to her. _Henry, you're a life-saver!_

Breathlessly, she whispers, "Robin, I have to go."

Understandably, this man takes a few seconds to recover before answering. Breathing heavily, he braces himself by resting a hand on either side of the island behind Regina. Unable to meet her eyes, he replies with obvious irritation in his voice, "You have to bring Henry his thermometer."

They had discussed this at dinner, but end-of-date anxiety caused them both to forget.

"Retainer," the uncomfortable woman corrects. Mildly alarmed from being in this vulnerable position with a worked-up man on top of her, Regina offers, "Robin, I'm sorry."

Still breathing heavily, the woodsman replies, "I understand." Obviously, this man was way more aroused than he let on.

Even though she does not hold deep feelings for the outlaw, she still likes him more than most people. With genuine concern in her voice, she asks, "Are you alright?"

Without meeting her eye, the frustrated man excuses himself, saying, "I need to use your bathroom."

Unexpectedly, she feels ashamed. _Shit. I didn't mean to give him blue balls. Why couldn't I just go through with it?_

Luckily for Regina, this man is a gentleman. Even though his desire for her is strong he respects her right to say "no."

Full of self-loathing, Regina attempts to make herself look presentable once again. She guides the straps of her red dress onto her shoulders, re-secures the back zipper, and straightens her skirt to its previous length, just below the knee. She still feels unsteady as she slowly walks into the living-room, careful not to catch sight of herself in the foyer mirror.

Honestly, she couldn't tell how long she had been waiting. She only knows that it felt like an eternity until Robin emerged from the downstairs half-bath.

"Sorry about that," he says, slowly striding toward her.

It's no mystery what he'd been doing in the bathroom, but the queen still senses this man's embarrassment. Eager to make him feel more comfortable, the queen reassures, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm flattered you feel so strongly for me."

Taking a seat on the couch next to her, Robin offers, "I guess I just really missed you."

Resting one of her hands over his in a show of support, Regina genuinely apologizes, "I'm sorry I can't stay. I need to get to Mary-Margaret's before Henry goes to bed."

"Would you like me to accompany you?

"That won't be necessary. I'll only be there for a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll just wait here then."

"Robin…"

"Is something wrong?"

Removing her hand and turning away slight, the queen continues, "I'm not feeling very well."

Wearing his trademark confused face, the woodsman asks, "Are you sick?"

Too ashamed to admit the truth, the queen avoids Robin's questioning gaze as she explains, "I'm not sure."

The clueless dope offers what he believes to be a perfect solution, "Well when you get home I am going to take excellent care of you. You can just relax and watch the picture box."

 _Okay, now it's just annoying._ "TV."

Of course he got that one wrong! "Right."

Regina continues, "I think I'd like to go straight to bed when I come home."

Without thinking, Robin responds, "I get on board with that."

 _Honestly, this guy can't take a hint._ "Alone."

"What?" He is certain that he heard incorrectly.

Lying takes a lot out of her. She inhales deeply before continuing the charade. "I'm sorry. I just need to be alone tonight." Robin's silence is cause for concern. She didn't mean to push him out of her life entirely. "You're upset."

She was not prepared for the next admission to escape Robin's lips. "Regina. If we're going to be married I think we should start living together." Meeting her eyes to make certain that she understand the seriousness of his statement, Robin adds, "Right now, I feel like a stranger in your home." _That one hurt. And, honestly, he's right._ "If we want to make this relationship work then we need to work on it."

Maybe he didn't mean for it to be an ultimatum. But it sure feels like an ultimatum to Regina.

Despite being unaccustomed to receiving ultimatums, Regina manages to remain calm and responds honestly, "You're right. I'm not very good at relationships, Robin."

Obviously this answer is not sufficient. "I know. You've told me all about your past."

She fears that tonight this man may walk out of her life forever if she does not tell him what he wants to hear. If only she knew what she wanted, this would be easier. Not knowing, or not willing to recognize, what that is yet the queen buys herself some more time. "I want to make this work. I just…not tonight."

Realizing that he is not going to get the compromise he desires, the outlaw resigns to that fact. "I understand."

Looking down at her lap, tears welling in her eyes, the exhausted woman admits, "I just need some time."

Confidently taking both of her hands in his, which still makes Regina uncomfortable, Robin makes this declaration, "Take all the time you need." He kisses her on the cheek before rising and saying, "I'll call you tomorrow."

As soon as she hears the front door close, she buries her face in her hands and proceeds to sob uncontrollably.

7777777

She had been sitting in her car for over ten minutes, becoming increasingly frustrated that her son is not answering his phone.

 _Damnit, I'm right outside! I just want to see her! I swear, if I have to sit here much longer, I am going to set something on fucking fire!_ Realizing she'd waited long enough, the queen comes to a decision. _Fuck it! I'm going upstairs._

Of course Henry's plan worked perfectly.

Completely unaware that she is about to have a visitor, Emma is wrapped up in her nighttime rituals. She is bustling around the apartment in her low-cut pajama pants and white tank, her hair is in a loose ponytail, and the look is completed by a bright orange toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

Growing increasingly nauseated by every step she takes, the queen reaches the landing before Mary-Margaret's apartment. She seizes a moment to work up the nerve to knock on the door. She hesitates. _What the fuck am I doing? She doesn't want to see me. I can't do this. I should just leave this by the door and go home. That would be the right thing to do. But, I really want to see her. I need to see her. She's right inside. All I have to do is knock. I just have to knock. Just knock, already!_

Mary-Margaret is the first to acknowledge the knock. Addressing her daughter, she asks, "Are you expecting someone?"

"No," a confused sheriff responds. She walks over to the door and looks through the peephole. That was a mistake, she nearly has an accident. "Shit!"

"Who is it?"

"It's Regina," Emma mumbles as she rinses out the remaining toothpaste in her mouth in the kitchen sink, causing her mother to cringe.

"Do you want me to answer it?"

"Take this," the young woman orders, handing her mother the orange toothbrush. A second knock on the door sends Emma into further panic. "Shit! I'm not wearing any underwear."

Calmly, Mary-Margaret states the obvious, "Then you should probably keep your pants on."

That sobers her slightly. "Right." Removing the tie holding her hair in a ponytail, the young woman makes an effort to appear confident. She asks, "Okay. How do I look?"

Once again, stating the obvious, Mary-Margaret responds, "Your nipples are really perky."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. I know you're my daughter, but those things demand attention."

A third, more confident knock is heard. "Quick! Give me something to put on!"

"Here," Mary-Margaret exclaims, offering her daughter a throw-blanket.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?!"

"Put it on!" She could only remain calm for so long.

"Hi." The state of the younger woman is reason for concern, she has the blanket draped over her head; every inch of skin, other than her feet, is covered.

"Hi. Are you sick?" Evidently, the queen is thoroughly confused by Emma's uncharacteristically disheveled state.

"What?" Honestly, seeing Regina, she had forgotten what she was wearing. Realizing that the blanket is still draped over her head the young woman replies, "No. No, I'm not sick." She uncovers her head, revealing a mess of loose blonde hair, but keeps the blanket wrapped around her shoulders for modesty's sake. "I was just…I fell asleep…on the couch," she awkwardly explains.

 _Now I feel bad for knocking._ "Did I wake you?"

 _I don't want her to feel bad. I'm so happy she's here._ "No. I was just getting up."

 _Oh, right, the real reason I came._ "Henry forgot his retainer."

"Oh." _She's not here to see me._ "Thanks." The young woman's face noticeably falls.

"You're welcome." _I wish she would ask me to stay._ "I should be going."

As the older woman turns to leave, she hears, "Wait."

How is it that this one, simple word has suddenly become her new favorite word in the English language?

The younger woman continues, "Do you want to come in for a minute?" Brown eyes meet blue. "I could make us some cocoa. Unless, you'd prefer something else…"

 _She is so beautiful. She's never looked more beautiful._ Lost in thought, the queen automatically answers, _"_ No." Snapping out of it, the queen rushes to revise her previous statement, "I mean…cocoa would be wonderful." She offers Emma a sincere smile.

"Good," responds a relieved Emma, returning the smile.

Regina timidly steps into the apartment that feels, strangely, like home.

"Regina," Mary-Margaret greets, attempting to fake surprise.

"Hello Mary-Margaret." _She's Emma's mother, I have to tolerate this idiot._ She offers the explanation, "Henry forgot his retainer again."

"He's getting to be a teenager I'm afraid," the goody-goody adds. "Thank you for bringing it over."

Always the queen, the poised woman offers, "It was no trouble, really."

While Mary-Margaret is busy distracting Regina with insufferable nonsense, Emma uses the time to remove the ridiculous blanket covering and start the water boiling for cocoa.

As soon as Regina catches the first glimpse of the exquisiteness that is Emma Swan in pajamas, her mind goes blank.

"Have a seat." When Regina responds with only a vacant stare, Emma tries a different tactic to get the older woman's attention. "Regina?"

 _Shit she's talking to me. How long have I been staring?_ "I'm sorry?"

Obviously flattered at the realization for Regina's blank stare, the younger woman giggles slightly and repeats her previous statement. "I just invited you to sit down."

"Oh." _Sit down?_ "Right." _That makes sense._ "Thank you." _I hope that was the appropriate response._

"I'm almost finished cleaning up. I'll be out of your way in no time," the all too cheerful Mary-Margaret announces.

 _Ugh, you're still here._

"Thanks Mom," Emma says as she pours the now boiling water into a saucepan with the unsweetened cocoa powder, sugar, and salt.

Just then, an energetic teenager charges down the stairs. "Mom," Henry shouts as he captures his brunette mother in a devoted embrace.

Rocking her precious boy in her arms, the loving mother explains, "I was trying to call you."

Breaking the hug, Henry offers his heartfelt (not really) apology. "Oh, sorry."

"It's alright," she responds, petting her son's face and kissing his cheek.

As she stirs the cocoa on the stove, Henry's blonde mother watches this beautiful scene between her two favorite people play out, wishing they could always share family moments like these. She decides to invite their son to join them for desert. "Hey, kid, your mom and I were about to have cocoa. Want some?"

His plan worked perfectly. Feeling proud of himself, Henry fakes a yawn and offers the excuse, "Um…I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna get ready for bed." Hugging his brunette mother again, he says, "Goodnight Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie," she replies, hugging and kissing him again.

"Night Mom," he says, hugging his blonde mother next.

"Night kid," she says, wrapping her arms around her precious boy. She wonders if there will ever be a day when Henry calls her "Mom" that her eyes won't fill with tears. She loves this kid beyond comprehension. The young woman is too lost in thought to notice the familiar brunette staring at her with adoration.

Fortunately for Mary-Margaret, she sees everything. Deciding that now is the best time to make her exit, she announces, "I should go check on Neal. Goodnight Regina." "Come on, Henry," she adds, putting her arm around the teenager to guide him up the steps.

Meeting his grandmother's eyes, Henry offers her a wink. Without missing a beat, the young grandmother reciprocates.

"Goodnight Mary-Margaret," Regina gratefully replies.

"Night Mom," Emma calls as she continues to stir the cocoa. The young woman suddenly becomes nervous. _Everyone has left, now we have to talk. Damnit, Mom!_ "Have a seat, Regina," she manages in her nervous state.

 _I can't sit. I'm too nervous to sit._ "I'm good standing." _This way I can be closer to her._ "I get to watch you work this way."

 _Why does she do that? This woman drives me crazy!_ "There's really nothing to it," she says as she measures out the milk and pours it into the cocoa mixture.

"That looks like quite a process."

"You know that I'm no expert when it comes to cooking. This is one of the few things in my repertoire. And, I take great pride in my cocoa."

It's amazing how this woman always manages to relax her. They don't have to talk about anything. Just being together is enough.

Pouring the steaming liquid into two mugs, the younger woman asks, "Would you like cinnamon?"

Regina responds, candidly. "I don't know if I've ever tried it. I just know that's Henry's favorite."

The blonde woman smiles to herself as she finishes pouring freshly made hot cocoa into two mugs. "He must get it from me."

Next, the young woman retrieves a can of whipped cream from the fridge and sprays what looks like a mountain into the first mug.

"I hope that one's yours," the queen, uncertainly, states.

Emma very confidently enunciates, "Nope." She never jokes when food is the topic of discussion. "This is for you," she adds, passing the mug to Regina.

"What am I supposed to do with all this whipped cream?"

"Whatever you want," she boldly articulates.

 _I want to lick off your naked body. What the damn hell? Where did that come from?_

 _Shit. I set myself up for that one._

Apparently both women are all too aware of what is running through each of their minds judging by the size of their pupils.

The young woman breaks eye-contact to compose herself. Avoiding Regina's gaze, she offers this suggestion, "But, I recommend a spoon."

"Thank you," Regina says, accepting the offered spoon; also avoiding eye-contact.

"You're welcome," is Emma's shy response.

Entirely mortified by almost admitting to her former enemy her desire to lick whipped cream off her nude body, Regina decides now is a good time to have a seat at the dining-room table as per Emma's previous suggestion.

Digging into the mountain of whipped cream, the queen breaks the uncomfortable silence with, "I have to admit, this is really good."

"I knew you'd like it," a delighted Emma responds, joining Regina at the table.

The next spoonful of whipped cream gives Regina the courage to meet the young woman's eyes. "Thank you, Emma."

Obviously moved by Regina's sincere expression of gratitude, Emma takes this opportunity to communicate her own feelings. "Thanks for coming over tonight."

"I wasn't sure you'd want to see me." Shit is getting real.

Looking to her mug for courage, Emma conveys what has been weighing on her heavily for the last few weeks. "Regina…I'm sorry for what I said…the other day."

Before she realizes what is happening with her own body, her hand is covering Emma's in a show of support. "Emma, it's alright."

Looking up this time, Emma continues, "No, it's not alright. I said those things out of anger. I didn't mean to hurt you. But, I did. I'm sorry." She gently squeezes Regina's offered hand in sincerity.

"I'm sorry too."

There is far too much silence, too much gazing, too much contact.

"Regina…"

"I really should be going," the queen announces and rises from the table. "It's getting late."

The younger woman automatically stands at the same time to walk Regina out.

The older woman turns back, for a final farewell. "Thank you again, for the cocoa. It was good to see you."

 _Please don't leave. I fall to pieces without you._ "Regina? I…I…"

With genuine worry in her voice, the queen asks, "What is it?"

She didn't expect to say it, it just comes out. "I feel so much better when I'm near you. You…when I'm not near you I feel sick." She begins to break. "I can't sleep. I haven't slept in days." She is noticeably crying now. "Everything is so messed up. What I'm really trying to say is I miss you."

Instinctively, Regina delicately takes Emma's face in her hands to support her.

Holding on to the older woman's wrists, Emma continues, "I miss you so much."

Now Regina is crying too. Holding Emma's gaze, she makes the admission, "I miss you too."

Their lips connect and both woman melt into each other, immediately comforted. They break apart momentarily, registering what just took place.

"Regina," Emma cries, hugging the brunette woman tighter for support.

An instant urge to guard this woman takes over Regina's being. "I've got you," she whispers, holding the crying woman in her protective embrace.

"Can we just pretend, for one night...?" Straightening up to meet Regina's concerned gaze, Emma continues, "I know you're with Robin. Please? Just one night."

 _I don't care what happens. I need to be with her._ "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Uh-hu."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was torturous to write, but it's finally ready. I hope you enjoy it, even though it's depressing at times. I eagerly await your reactions.**

Regina could hardly sleep that night, even after the blonde woman sharing her bed had finally drifted off. The queen would not let herself slumber, because she knew what the morning held. Despite her efforts to remain alert, sleep finally claimed the brunette around 4 a.m.

Luckily, she is the first to wake and uses this to her advantage. Honestly, the queen had no idea how long she had been staring at the sleeping princess next to her. She only knows that it is the most comforting sight that she has ever seen, next to her sleeping boy. Without a thought in her head, the wide awake woman places a feathery kiss on the unconscious woman's forehead. When she notices the younger woman stirring, she moves her lips to join them with Emma's. The blonde woman's body responds naturally. Lips part and the kiss deepens. At that, the queen moves her right hand up to cradle Emma's face.

Easily breaking their shared kiss Regina whispers, "Hi."

The younger woman opens her heavy eyelids, adjusting to the sunlit room. "Hi," is her whispered response.

 _She looks even cuter when she first wakes up._ Feeling compelled, Regina kisses the younger woman again, with a fire this time.

"Mmmmmm," the young woman moans her approval. "This is my new favorite way to wake up."

"You look so cute when you're sleeping," the queen admits.

"Oh, man, you need to not say stuff like that first thing in the morning or I'll never let you leave this house."

Re-attaching their lips, the blonde woman switches their positions and tops Regina. The older woman's legs instinctively part allowing Emma to settle her body weight between them.

The blonde woman begins tracing her kisses down Regina's bare torso. "I want to thank you…for last night."

Only a second before Emma passes the older woman's belly-button, Regina snaps out of her haze of pleasure. "Emma," she breathes.

Dutifully focused on the task at hand the young woman replies, "I am going to make you feel so good, Regina," and continues to trail her kisses down Regina's pelvis.

The queen feels the younger woman's mouth delicately graze her sensitive folds. "Emma, stop!" She shoots up to a seated position. Entirely embarrassed by the outburst, the queen covers her face with her hands.

A concerned blonde is immediately at the older woman's side. Gently wrapping her arms around the brunette in a show of support, Emma speaks softly. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She wants nothing more than to comfort the breathtaking woman.

"Emma…"

"What is it?"

Meeting blue eyes, the queen makes the painful admission, "It's morning."

At the sudden unbearable realization, the younger woman desperately shakes her head in denial as tears well in her eyes. "It doesn't have to be over yet." When Regina only responds by staring blankly ahead, Emma understands the words that remain unspoken. "But, it is," she adds. Climbing out of the bed, she announces, "I should get dressed."

The blonde woman, frantically, searches for her discarded clothes as she bites back the tears that are clouding her vision and threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Damnit," the frustrated woman cries.

Alarmed, the queen inquires, "What's wrong?"

"All I have are my pajamas," the younger woman responds, referring to the crumpled mess of fabric in hand. There's no use trying to fight it anymore, she is crying.

At that, the older woman springs out of bed to console the beautiful blonde.

Before the older woman can swathe her, Emma protests, "Regina, I have to get dressed."

 _No, nu-uh, not like this. It doesn't end like this._ Ignoring Emma's half-hearted protest, the queen envelops the emotional woman and holds her in a calming hug.

Despite her best efforts to resist, Emma involuntarily relaxes in the brunette woman's comforting embrace. She lifts her head off Regina's now wet shoulder, meeting the older woman's amorous gaze.

Impulsively, the queen kisses the object of her affection with the passion that she has always felt with her heart, but has been too afraid to communicate with words.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me and make it seem like everything is going to be alright?"

"Everything will be alright."

"I have to get dressed."

"No you don't."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I'm the mayor, remember? I can do whatever the fuck I want."

The younger woman noticeably brightens. "You mean it? You're really going to stay?"

"I'd be a fool to leave when there's a gorgeous," she begins to flirt as she continues, "naked blonde in my bedroom."

Catching her bottom lip in between her teeth, the blushing blonde playfully informs, "I was getting dressed."

Subtly licking her lips, the queen whispers seductively, "I like you better this way."

The older woman's freshly moistened lips begin caressing the younger woman's. Without breaking the kiss, Regina guides her lover over to the bed and eases her onto her back. Positioning herself in between the blonde woman's parted legs she easily enters her with two fingers and begins a slow, sensuous rhythm.

As she is getting used to and enjoying the rhythm set by her lover, Emma makes a startling realization. "Shit."

The older woman doesn't register the distress in Emma's voice. She has grown accustom to her partner using profanity during sex, and on a regular basis if she is being honest.

"Shit!" Emma halts the older woman's movements.

Removing coated fingers, the puzzled woman asks, "What is it?"

Propping herself on her elbows, with wide eyes, Emma vocalizes her recent realization, "You left your car parked at the apartment last night."

The brunette's eyes mimic the younger woman's, widening to the size of quarters. "Shit."

Simultaneously, both woman are on their feet, scrambling to make themselves presentable.

Searching the walk-in closet, Emma calls back, "Regina, what are we going to do? What if someone sees? What if Henry sees?"

Joining Emma in the closet, Regina panics. "We have to get out of here fast! Take whatever fits you."

Deciding to forgo underwear and sliding on a pair of black slacks, the younger woman's worry escalates. "How did this happen?"

As she slides on a black lace bra, Regina accepts total responsibility for the unfortunate situation and admits, "I was careless." In her haste last night, she had transferred them back to her mansion using magic. The car would have taken too long.

Throwing on a light blue, well tailored, spread collar, button-up shirt, with French cuffs, Emma continues to blame herself. "I should have thought."

Slipping into a charcoal grey wrap dress with three-quarter length fitted sleeves, Regina attempts to calm the younger woman's nerves. "Emma, it's fine. I'll get you back home before anyone notices you're gone. Don't worry."

"Regina-"

Before the younger woman has a chance to finish, Regina lightly grips Emma's face with both hands. Holding her gaze, she reassures, "It's okay. We'll fix this." She captures the blonde woman's lips in a soothing kiss, guiding the younger woman back to reality. Breaking the remarkably tender kiss, Regina announces, "Everything is going to be alright."

7777777

"What are you going to tell them?"

The two women are now outside Mary-Margaret's apartment, in Regina's parked Mercedes.

Obviously, the younger woman had given this cover-up some thought. "I'll just tell them I ran out to pick up some doughnuts." Reality hits. "Fuck. That means I need to pick up doughnuts." In a puff of purple smoke, a cardboard box appears in Regina's hand. "Regina, you're a lifesaver." The younger woman breathes a sigh of relief.

"I don't want you getting the idea that magic will solve all your problems," the older woman reminds.

"I know. I just…thank you."

When it looks like the blonde woman is moving in to kiss her, the queen becomes uncharacteristically shy. "I'd better go."

"Please don't go, Regina. I have a really bad feeling."

"What feeling?"

"I feel like something horrible is about to happen."

"Emma, nothing is going to happen," the queen tries to reassure. She absolutely hates seeing this woman upset. She attempts to remedy the situation by changing the subject. "Hey, remember how much fun we had last night?"

A hint of a smile tugs at the corner of Emma's mouth as she recalls the events of the last twelve hours.

"That was pretty fun."

The queen moves from her position in the driver's seat to straddle the younger woman's lap, which consequently changes the hem of her already short skirt. Absent of concern for modesty, Regina takes the younger woman's face in both hands and kisses her deeply.

Resting her hands on the older woman's exposed thighs, the younger woman breathlessly asks, "Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?"

That question earns her a lighthearted giggle from the older woman. "You're cute," she announces adoringly.

Emma decides to flirt back. _This is fun_. "Well, I'm not gonna argue with that. I seem to remember you finding my cuteness irresistible."

"Speaking of, you look adorable in my clothes," she says fingering the wide, angular collar of Emma's light blue button-up shirt. The older woman appreciates how Emma has added her own personal touch to the outfit, by leaving the shirt un-tucked, the top three buttons undone, and, ignoring the French cuffs, rolling up the long sleeves to just above her elbows.

Expressing genuine concern, Emma asks, "Do you think anyone will notice?"

"Probably," the queen thoughtlessly responds. She is too preoccupied with locking lips with the stunning blonde. But, the younger woman is obviously somewhere else. Sensing Emma's anxiety, the queen reclaims the younger woman's attention. "What's the matter?"

Without meeting the older woman's questioning gaze, the blonde woman numbly responds, "Henry." Meeting brown eyes this time, Emma projects, "What if he's awake? I don't want him to get his hopes up about us."

This conversation is definitely turning into a mood killer. The older woman halfheartedly resumes her previous position in the driver's seat. "Do you think he would?"

"Yeah. I think he would."

A wave of dread rips through the older woman. She needs a distraction. Looking down to examine her fingernails, which she decides are in urgent need of manicure, Regina asks a question to which she doesn't know if there is good answer, "What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," is Emma's defeated answer. With her eyes shut tightly in her efforts to fight back tears, Emma makes the agonizing admission. "We're doing a really dumb thing, Regina. If this doesn't work out, we're not the only ones who could get hurt."

 _Why did she have to say it?_ "You're right."

"I don't think this should happen again," the younger woman continues. Despite her best efforts, a few tears manage to escape. The younger woman attempts to discretely wipe the tears from her eyes as she offers some consolation. "We just had one last amazing night." Grabbing the box of doughnuts off the dash, the younger woman vocalizes the inevitable. "I should go." She opens the passenger door to exit the vehicle.

 _Don't end it like this. It can't end like this._ As soon as the younger woman steps out of the vehicle, Regina urgently calls, "Emma, wait!"

It's amazing the relief that those two simple words provide. The blonde woman quickly turns back with pleading eyes. "Yes?"

The queen is not even going to try to hide it. The thought of ending things with this woman is ripping her apart. Her whole life she had felt pressure to be who everyone else wanted her to be or thought she should be. With Emma she could finally be herself, just Regina. With Emma, there is no pretense; only freedom. "What if I'm not ready for this to be the last time?"

Emma can't dive back into the Mercedes fast enough. She gratefully captures her lover's eager lips and melts in her waiting arms. "I don't want this to be the last time," she breathlessly whispers.

Several minutes later, the queen reluctantly breaks the exceptional kiss and makes an annoyingly responsible suggestion. "You should get upstairs. They're waiting for you." Even though she made the suggestion, that still doesn't stop her from stealing a few extra kisses. It's absolute torture, but Regina severs the kiss again. "I'll call you later, I promise."

Nope, the blonde woman is not finished.

"Emma, you need to go. I'll call you later."

The younger woman manages to throw in a little whine of disapproval before admitting, "I need to see you again; soon."

Regina places one last kiss on Emma's swollen lips. "I'll call you. I owe you a shower anyway."

Okay, this is the last one. Emma kisses her lover goodbye. "Have a great day, Regina."

Okay, maybe this is the last one. "You too."

Who's counting anyway?

7777777

An energetic teenager races down the stairs, shouting, "Grandma!"

"Henry, what is it?" The new mother is busy cooking breakfast; her daughter's favorite, pancakes.

"Mom's not here," Henry announces with enthusiasm.

Trying to reel her grandson in and keep him grounded, Mary-Margaret begins to rationalize. "Well, maybe she had to go into the station this morning."

Knowing that can't be right, Henry retorts, "But, she would've told me. It doesn't look like she slept here at all last night."

Even though the young woman knows that her grandson is right, she still tries to dissuade the boy. "I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for her not being here."

There is only one scenario that seems logical to the observant teenager. "She's with Mom! Grandma, it worked!" He is bubbling over with excitement.

Mary-Margaret makes the all too painful realization that her grandson will be crushed if the boy's greatest wish does not come true. She attempts to quiet him, realizing that even if she can, the boy's hopes are already sky high. He will be devastated if this doesn't work out. It's best if he doesn't know the truth. "Whoa, hey, we don't know that for sure."

Henry just looks at her with pleading eyes and says, "Come on, Grandma. You know."

And, sadly, she does.

Luckily, her grandson had not looked out the window to see the familiar Mercedes parked out front.

7777777

Several minutes later, after the excited teen had disappeared back upstairs, a flushed blonde enters the kitchen, sporting the stupidest grin. "Morning Mom," she cheerfully greets.

She knows that smile. She knows what that sheen to Emma's skin means. But, that doesn't stop Mary-Margaret from putting her daughter on the spot, "Where were you this morning?"

"I…uh…just went out to go get us some doughnuts." The blonde woman makes a point to hold up the cardboard box.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful," the brunette woman mechanically responds. "I made pancakes."

"Great, I'm starving!" The sound of Emma's heels clicking against the hard surface of the floor can be heard as she makes her way around the kitchen island to help herself to a cup of already brewed coffee.

Wait. Heels? The frustrated mother is not about to let her daughter get away that easily. "You didn't get coffee while you were out?"

"Nah." "I didn't want to have to balance that and these," she adds, making reference to the box of doughnuts.

Realizing that her daughter is digging herself deeper, Mary-Margaret decides to go with it. "Okay."

Taking a sip of her coffee like nothing is out of the ordinary, the paranoid blonde becomes uncomfortably aware of her mother's fixated stare. "What?"

"Nothing," Mary-Margaret responds. But, Emma can hear the disappointment in the woman's voice.

"I was trying to do something nice. Why are you giving me a hard time?"

"He's got his hopes up," the young mother emphatically states.

"Shit."

7777777

"Mom!" The energetic boy throws himself into his loving mother's arms.

"Hey," she laughs, catching him. Kissing her precious boy's forehead, Emma greets, "Morning kid!"

The hopeful boy inquires, "Where were you?"

"Picking up doughnuts," she matter-of-factly answers. The young mother watches her son's face fall at this statement.

Without meeting his mother's blue eyes, Henry solemnly responds, "Oh."

"What's the matter? Don't you like doughnuts anymore?"

"I do. I just…" Making an unexpected realization, the teenager asks in regard to Emma's outfit, "Aren't those Mom's?

Realizing that her grandson has just put his unsuspecting mother in an awkward position, Mary-Margaret decides to reclaim control of the situation. "Henry, why don't you help me by setting the table?"

"Okay." Thankfully, the teenager accepts the distraction.

Noticing her mother eyeing her disapprovingly, Emma asks, "What?" She makes up another lie in hopes that her mother will accept it as an adequate explanation. "Regina was getting rid of some of her old clothes and since we wear the same size she asked me if I wanted any of them."

Not eager to get in a fight with her daughter first thing in the morning and in front of her grandson no less, Mary-Margaret accepts Emma's falsehood. "They look good on you," she genuinely admits.

"Thanks." The blonde woman tries to breathe easily, but knows all too well that she is not off the hook yet.

Attempting to regulate the conversation, Mary-Margaret asks, "Would you like to come to the park with us after breakfast?"

Emma gratefully accepts the invitation. "Sure. Yes. I could use the fresh air."

"You might want to change your shoes first," Mary-Margaret comments, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Of course, she couldn't get away without a snarky comment from her mother. She decides to put a stop to any further comments about her wardrobe, saying, "Yeah. I think I might go ahead and change my whole outfit too."

"Good idea," Mary-Margaret concurs exchanging a knowing look with her daughter.

 _Shit. That was the most awkward breakfast ever_.

7777777

 **Good morning, beautiful.**

Regina reads the first text message from Robin.

 _Why does he do that?_ **Hello.**

 **Did you get some good sleep last night?**

 _I really don't want have a discussion right now._ **Yes, I did.**

 **I thought I'd stop by during your lunch break this afternoon.**

 _Ugh. Why?_ **Oh, that's very sweet.**

 **What would you like me to bring you?**

7777777

They are seated side-by-side on the chaise lounge, sharing take-out from Granny's.

Robin breaks the awkward silence first. "I've missed you."

Taking a swig of her coffee, Regina bluntly states, "It's been less than twenty-four hours." _Seriously, can't this guy take a hint?_

He begins laying it on thick, "But, to me, it's been an eternity." The outpouring of this man's heart nauseates the queen. "I can't help it, Regina. I feel better when I'm near you." _Why does he have to say that?_ "When we're apart, I feel incomplete." _I need him to stop talking. Just, please, stop talking._ "I know you're not ready for me to move in, but…"

What the hell is she doing?! Without thinking the brunette woman locks lips with the thief. Maybe she just wanted to silence him, she can't tell. Before she has time to figure out what prompted her, Regina feels the tie of her wrap dress being undone. She decides to go with it, not desiring to have a heartfelt discussion with this man. Those conversations are reserved for Emma. That relationship is special. This is just sex.

7777777

"That was amazing," Robin announces, rising off the brunette woman.

The queen desperately searches her mind for rational thought as the naked man begins dressing.

Regina numbly agrees. Luckily, her dress is in a heap close by. She desires to cover herself quickly, to mask her shame. But the wrinkles only add to the shame she feels as she slides the dress up her arms.

"I am the luckiest man alive," the thief adds enthusiastically, stepping into his recently located jeans.

Listlessly retying her dress, the queen hesitantly speaks, "Robin…"

"What is it?"

 _I'm in love with someone else._ "Nothing."

The queen cannot justify breaking this man's heart for her own happiness. She accepts defeat.

Now fully clothed, the satisfied man guides Regina off the chaise lounge to a standing position. Holding her around the waist to steady her, Robin announces, "You make it near impossible for me to leave you." He kisses her softly, but the kiss holds no meaning for the brunette woman. Breaking the kiss and petting her face, he continues, "But, I'll let you return to work. You are a very important woman." He kisses her again. "Will I see you later this evening?"

Disregarding her own feelings, the queen numbly nods her agreement.

7777777

Although she is thoroughly disgusted with herself, that doesn't stop her from walking over to the mirror. This is one of those moments that she is beyond grateful to have magic. In an instant, she clears away the beard burn left behind on her neck and chest, eliminating any outward evidence of her recent encounter.

For more than thirty years Regina has dreamed of meeting her soul-mate. The man with the lion tattoo, sitting in a tavern, was revealed to her by pixie-dust as her happy ending. Then why is she miserable? Being with him cannot compare to being with Emma. The blonde princess who stole her heart is the only person she wants, but decides that she can never have.

In that moment, as she is lost in thought, her phone alerts her to a new text message. Immediately her mind goes to the person who had just left her office and her stomach summersaults. _Please don't be Robin. Please don't be Robin._

 **Hi.**

The queen is filled with immediate relief as she reads the welcomed message from her princess.

 _She always knows the right thing to say._ **What are you doing?** The queen types back.

 **I'm at the park with Mom, Henry, and Neal.**

 **Does Henry suspect anything?** _Please say "no."_

 **I think he might. We have a very smart kid.**

In an instant, the shame she feels is transformed into overwhelming guilt. _He'll never forgive me if he finds out. He can't ever find out._ **You were right, Emma. What we're doing is only going to end up hurting the people we love.**

 **Are you saying what I think you're saying?**

 _We need to break up. Just type it._

 **Regina?**

 _I'm sorry, Emma._ **We need to stop seeing each other.**

Not surprisingly, two seconds later, her phone rings. A familiar blonde shows up on the caller id.

"Can we just talk about this?" The desperation in her voice is evident, she is crying.

Willing herself not to cry, the older woman blankly states, "I'm sorry. This has to stop, now."

"Please, no. We'll figure something out," Emma pleads.

"There is nothing to figure out. This has to stop. We made a mistake." When she doesn't receive a response, Regina adds, "Last night was the last time. I have to go."

The younger woman finds her voice, which cracks when she tries to speak. "Please don't do this. I'm not ready."

 _Please stop, Emma. You're making this harder._ Determined to keep the tears at bay, the older woman stands her ground. "I'm sorry, Emma."

Voice trembling from violent sobs, the younger woman begs, "Please, no. Please, no."

The queen begins to break, but thankfully for her, Emma can't see her reaction. "Regina?"

"I'm sorry," she barely gets out before hanging up the phone.

She collapses onto the floor and has to sound proof the room for the desperate screams that escape her. Never had she experienced pain like this, not even when her mother murdered Daniel in front of her. No pain compared to giving up Emma Swan.

"Nooooo," the blonde woman wails.

7777777

The normally self-possessed blonde woman, sitting on the park bench, appears alarmingly inconsolable.

Recognizing her daughter's distress, Mary-Margaret rushes to her aide, "Emma? Honey?"

At that same moment, Henry joins the pair. "Mom?"

Recognizing that her grandson's involvement will only make the already horrifying situation worse, Mary-Margaret instructs, "Henry, I need you to watch Neal."

Scared stiff, the petrified boy questions, "Grandma?"

Her patience has been replaced by the urgency to help her daughter. "Do as I say!" Exchanging her harsh tone for a kinder one, Mary-Margaret attempts to gain her daughter's trust. "Honey, talk to me. Please tell me what happened."

The grief-stricken woman only continues to cry louder in response.

"Emma, you're scaring me." Holding the shaking woman tightly in her arms, the young mother asks, "What happened?"

The devastated woman manages to squeak out an honest answer. "Help me."

Wrapping her arms around the blonde woman more securely, Mary-Margaret makes this affirmation, "I will, I promise Emma."

"I can't…breathe."

A panicked Mary-Margaret releases her hold from the younger woman and guides her to rest her head between her knees as she attempts to calm the woman with her voice, "Okay, it's alright. It's okay. You're okay."

In between sorrowful weeping, the blonde woman manages, "My heart. Is breaking."

"I need you to tell me what happened."

Calming slightly, with a mess of blonde hair and a flushed face, the blonde woman straightens up. Un-able to meet her mother's eyes, she makes a painful admission, "I'm scared."

Taking a tissue from her purse, the young mother begins blotting her treasured daughter's tear streaked face as she comforts. "Emma, I'm your mother. It's my job to love you and protect you for the rest of my life. You don't need to be afraid to tell me anything."

Meeting her mother's eyes this time, Emma confesses, "I can't tell you this."

Without hesitation, the young mother knowingly states, "It's about Regina."

Any composure the young woman had is gone instantaneously. She falls into her mother's waiting arms as fresh tears pour from her eyes.

"Emma, it's okay. What happened?"

Allowing herself to be vulnerable, the blonde woman admits what she is not yet ready to accept. "It's over."

"Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry."

She had already let herself be vulnerable; she might as well tell her mother the truth. "I love her." As she hears herself say it, she feels lighter, knowing that she is safe to share the heavy secret with a loving parent.

"I know," Mary-Margaret confesses.

Breaking the hug and straightening up to meet her mother's eyes, Emma asks, "You know?" The surprise is evident in her voice.

"I've known for a long time," she continues her confession.

Never in her wildest dreams did Emma believe that she would actually meet the parents who gave her up, let alone that they would be so accepting and supportive. "Mom," she cries, hugging her mother tighter.

"It's going to be alright. I promise." Mary-Margaret is crying now. Her long-lost child needs her and she is determined to be there for her; for whatever she needs. "We'll get through this. You don't have to face this alone."

7777777

Later that night, David Nolan arrives home after an upsetting phone conversation with his wife.

Upon entering the apartment, he inquires, "How is she?"

Mary-Margaret is standing against the kitchen island with her arms wrapped around her middle. Without meeting her husband's eyes, she makes a painful admission. "She cried herself to sleep."

David immediately goes over to his wife to offer comfort that they both greatly need. Embracing her, he offers consolation, "Well, at least, she's sleeping."

Breaking the hug to meet her husband's eyes, Mary-Margaret asks with un-shed tears, "What are we going to do David? She's heartbroken."

At a loss for what to do, David attempts to wrap his mind around what he believes to be an un-thinkable situation. "I still can't believe that she and Regina…"

Mary-Margaret pleads with her husband, "David, she's in love."

Bracing himself against the kitchen table, the deputy lets his frustration show. "I still don't understand how that woman could do this to our little girl."

"David?" The confusion in her voice is apparent.

Turning to meet his wife's eyes, the frustrated man continues, "I thought she'd changed. But, she'll never change. She's incapable of change."

Thoroughly confused, Mary-Margaret attempts to gain some sense as to what her husband means. "What are you saying?"

Growing angrier by the minute, David explains, "She was using her. She doesn't care about Emma. She's engaged." He does his best to keep his voice down.

"Robin?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

With utter despair in her voice, Mary-Margaret begins to think out loud. "What are we going to do? She's already broken."

Tears welling in his eyes, David goes to the more masculine emotion: anger. "I tell you what I want to do. I want to go over to that witch's house and slit her throat!"

"No!" Mary-Margaret holds her husband back and keeps him from walking out the door. "David, I've seen them together. I see how Regina looks at our daughter. I can't believe that she meant to hurt her."

"You're really going to take her side?"

"I'm on my daughter's side, you know that. I'm just telling you what I see."

"You always want to see the good in people even if there is none."

"David, you're angry. You're not thinking clearly."

7777777

Unbeknownst to her parents, Emma is awakened by the commotion downstairs.

As she reaches the last step, rubbing sleep from her blood-shot eyes, the blonde woman inquires, "What's going on?"

"Honey," a guilty Mary-Margaret responds.

Any anger, resentment, fear, or disgust that he had been feeling leaves as soon as David sets eyes on the disheveled woman. "Emma."

She doesn't know whether she should be embarrassed or fearing of her father's reaction. She responds sheepishly, "Hi, Dad."

David Nolan doesn't hesitate in wrapping his strong arms around the woman who will always be his precious little girl. Inviting his daughter to fall apart if she needs to, David reassures his princess, "It's okay. It's okay." As he listens to the sound of his daughter's hushed weeping, David reminds, "Emma, your mother and I love you and we're here for you if you need us."

Breaking the hug and recovering slightly, Emma acknowledges the reality of the situation. "So, I guess Mom told you."

"Yeah, she did."

It hits her; sometimes that just happens. She begins to cry again.

Fearing that his own tears might begin to flow any second, the charming man embraces his child again. "Shhhhh…it's okay."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," the young woman cries.

That word holds all the power. David Nolan swears in that moment that if his little girl continued to call him "Daddy" there is nothing that he wouldn't do for her. He would give her the moon if she asked. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. It's alright. It's going to be alright."

Incredibly moved by the expression of love, Mary-Margaret attempts to normalize the situation. "Honey, are you hungry? I could make you some breakfast. I know that's your favorite."

"No. I couldn't eat anything. I threw up."

"Oh, okay." Her baby is sick, now is her time to shine. "Do you want some ginger-ale?"

"Yeah, that might help," Emma gratefully accepts. "Thanks, Mom."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, guys. I hope you will agree that this was worth the wait. When I began writing this chapter, I had no idea it would turn out like this. I can confidently say that it is my favorite, so far. I hope that you love reading it as much as me. I am excited to read your reactions. This is a transitional chapter. I promise that the next one will be more exciting!**

She cannot find solace, not even in sleep. Every breath she takes is a sorrowful reminder that as long as she lives, she and Regina will never be together. And, she is left with the, all consuming, all too painful question that has haunted her, her entire life; that she accepts she may never be able to answer: _Why wasn't I enough?_

Since everything reminds her of love lost, she decides that the only solution is to withdraw from society. Her only regret is not being there for her son. She justifies her decision, reasoning that Henry is better off with a mother who is living, rather than one who is already dead.

The live one has been calling the apartment almost every day for the past three weeks, because Emma conveniently let her phone battery die and hasn't bothered to recharge it. Consequently, Mary-Margaret has had to deal with her concerned grandson and his persistent brunette mother, alone. Living with her parents does have its perks.

She is snapped out of her dream, or day dream, she can no longer differentiate between sleep and awake, by a quiet knock on the door. "Emma?"

It must be evening. Mary-Margaret habitually makes a trip upstairs every night, around dinner time, and attempts to coax the young woman out of hiding with the promise of food.

As scripted, the younger woman mumbles "I'm not hungry," into her pillow.

Unexpectedly, the Charming matriarch comes bearing unsettling news, rather than an offering of food. "Henry's downstairs. He's really upset."

It had been nearly three weeks since she had seen her son, and probably almost as long, she honestly can't remember, since she had bathed.

Rising to a seated position, she moves slower these days, the younger woman responds, "Henry's here? I can't let him see me like this." The light from the hallway that is now flooding the darkened room, she decides, is way too bright for human comfort. Attempting to shield her eyes from being blinded, the young woman implores, "Mom, can't you just handle it?"

"I am not his mother, Emma. You are the one he needs."

"He has a mother," the fatigued woman blankly retorts.

"He needs you. You've been moping around this apartment for weeks! And, I am sympathetic to you Emma, I really am. But, this has got to stop!" Mary-Margaret flips the light switch, immediately transforming the once darkened room. Unfortunately, the luminosity has an entirely undesirable effect on the disheveled woman.

Emma is instantly reduced to a crumpled heap on the floor in a failed attempt to seek shelter. Her senses are suddenly being bombarded. Not only is her mother's yelling making her head pound, but she is also pretty certain that she is blind.

Mary-Margaret is finally at her wit's end. "Whether you like it or not, you are a parent! You can't just check out of life whenever you feel like it!"

That one sunk in.

She never meant to yell at her child like that, especially when she knows that Emma is already hurting. Remorse, immediately, fills Mary-Margaret's eyes for having been so hard on her daughter. She quickly turns to leave, flipping the light switch to the off position once she reaches the door. Before she can make her escape, the tearful mother is stopped by a hoarse voice.

"Mom?" How is it possible that one word can restore a person's hope? Mary-Margaret swiftly wipes stray tears from her eyes before turning to look at her grieving child. The broken woman is uncertain how to make her request. She only hopes that her mother will be receptive without her having to actually voice her fear. "Can you…? I want to get cleaned up first…before he sees me."

Fighting the urge to let relieved tears flow freely, the young mother nods her head enthusiastically in grateful response. "I think that's a good decision. How much time do you think you'll need?"

"I'm not sure."

"Would fifteen minutes be enough?"

"I think so."

"Okay. We'll be back shortly."

"Thank you."

Her body feels dull and heavy; also, everything hurts. Who knew lying in bed all day, day after day would be so damn uncomfortable? After picking out a change of clothes, the young woman cautiously proceeds downstairs. Thankfully, the ladder posing as stairs has a sort of railing in case she loses her balance. She can barely stand, let alone coordinate her movements. Somehow she reaches bottom without falling, but she now has less than ten minutes to make herself decent before her son returns. The young woman is surprised that she even has the strength to shower.

Since everything hurts, she opts to don sweats instead of her trademark tank top and skinny jeans. Embarrassingly, she cannot tighten the drawstring tight enough for the pants to stay over her hips.

Luckily, she remembers that her mother kept spare safety pins next to her sewing table, and pinches out what looks like two inches, at least, from the side. _I really should start eating again._ Emma wonders how it's possible that she lost so much weight so quickly. She decides not to dwell on that enigma and anxiously awaits her son's return. _Any minute now._

"Henry." The blonde woman timidly greets, her hair is still wet from the shower and her overall appearance is, disturbingly, not much better than when she was still lying in bed. Well, at least she smells better. She hopes.

Upon seeing his mother for the first time in almost three weeks, the teenager's eyes betray him and unwillingly fill with tears. Of course, he recognizes his mother. But, she is a distant cry from the radiant woman with light behind her eyes that Henry remembers. He takes a few short steps toward the emaciated woman and gently wraps his arms around her painfully thin frame. At first contact, Henry makes an extremely unsettling observation. He can feel his mother's bones through her thick sweatshirt. Unexpectedly to both mother and son, the teenager begins audibly sobbing.

It has been so long since Emma has been able to feel anything, especially apathy. Unsure of the appropriate reaction, the hug only makes her uncomfortable. _I'm supposed to do something. I think I'm supposed to hug him back. He's probably expecting me to hug him back. I think he needs me to hug him back._ She gives the hug a try, despite the fact that it is void of emotion. The only thing she can feel is her chest, just below the base of her neck, between her chin and her shoulder becoming damp from her son's tears.

Maybe it's the depression. She cannot tell. But, in this moment, she is unable to tap into the emotion that she is supposed to feel. She knows she should reassure her son, but she has forgotten how. Is it possible that she doesn't care? Of course not, this is her son. Luckily for her, Henry has always been able to break down her emotional barriers. Instinctively, she softens her tone to almost a whisper and urges her very upset son, "Kid, what's the matter?"

"Can I stay here?"

At that comment, the young mother involuntarily hugs her son tighter for reassurance. _Where did that come from?_ "Of course, you can." Thankfully, her motherly nature is stronger than her instinct to withdraw. Straightening up to look at him now, Emma re-words her previous inquiry. "What happened?"

Avoiding his mother's questioning gaze, Henry shamefully admits, "I don't want to live there anymore."

"Come on, sit down," she urges, guiding her son the short distance to the dining table. Honestly, standing requires way too much energy. As much as she would rather return to the only place where she currently makes sense, under the covers of her bed and in her darkened room, Emma fights to stay in the moment. She inhales deeply. _Why do I suck so much at breathing?_ "We're going to talk about this." _That's how a normal parent would react, right?_ She repeats her previously asked question, to which she still does not have an answer. "What happened?"

Wiping away the remnants of tears, Henry continues, "He's moving in."

It's still a sore spot. But over the past few weeks, even though she is far from okay with the situation, Emma has come to accept that she and Regina will never be. Helplessness and hopelessness have been all consuming. Thankfully, her brain had completely shut down all ability to feel over a week ago. At least she isn't crying anymore. "Well, your mom is getting married," she numbly states.

"I don't want her to marry him!"

Anger, okay. This is an emotion she remembers. Anger is safe. She can feel anger. Even though she can identify the emotion, the young mother is, admittedly, taken aback by the sudden outburst. She suspects the worst. "Has he been mean to you?"

The teenager reacts by closing off and folding his arms across his chest. "No," he flatly responds.

The frustrated mother is now determined to get to the bottom of this. "Then what is it?" _That came out way more hostile than expected._ As crazy as it may sound, the surfacing aggression restores her slightly. She just didn't mean for it to be directed toward Henry.

Emma can see her conflicted son suppressing the urge to tell her the truth. Disregarding her usual tactics when it comes to interrogation, the drained woman encourages, "Henry, please talk to me."

It becomes evident to Henry that this conversation is requiring way more energy than his mother has within her. This gets a response. With fresh tears pooling in his eyes, Henry delivers an answer that his mother deeply wishes he hadn't; she wasn't ready for this. "I just want you and mom to be together," he genuinely confesses.

She has no words. She wasn't expecting to feel anything tonight, especially not this. Unwillingly, her eyes mimic her son's, filling with tears. The feelings return. _Son-of-a-bitch!_ The feelings return.

The teenager watches, in horror, as his grieving mother progressively fractures and shatters completely. "Mom? I'm sorry, Mom I didn't mean to make you sad."

She covers her face with her hands, in a failed attempt to stifle the unexpected wailing.

Mary-Margaret, who had been watching the interaction between her daughter and her grandson, is by Emma's side in an instant. The frightened mother gently wraps her arms around her shaking child and begins to soothe the best way she knows how. "I know, honey. I know."

Emma grips her life preserver, her mother, and cries into the older woman's abdomen which is, conveniently at her face level.

Mary-Margaret naturally begins to rock her precious child and continues to pacify her with her words of understanding.

The remorseful teen, observing this exchange, rediscovers his voice. "I'm sorry Grandma."

Calmly, Mary-Margaret instructs, "Henry, can you get her a glass of water?"

"Mom," the distressed woman sobs.

"It's alright, honey. I'm right here." The young mother hugs her daughter tighter in a show of support, overcoming the fact that it hurts her soul to be aware of her child wasting away beneath her fingers. "Your family loves you." Thankfully, Mary-Margaret feels Emma nod her understanding against her abdomen. She adds, "I love you," further cementing what her daughter already knows to be fact.

Inhaling a shuddered breath, the young woman exhales, "I love you, too."

The anxious teen approaches and nervously offers a glass of tepid water to his exhausted mother.

The now calmer woman eagerly extends her hand to receive the offered glass.

Upon seeing that her daughter's hand is trembling violently and deducing that Emma is probably incapable of supporting the weight of the tumbler, a panicked Mary-Margaret reaches it first. "Let me help you." The brunette woman carefully guides the glass to her daughter's parched lips. Emma gratefully accepts her mother's help and takes a few frantic sips. "Easy, honey. You're going to make yourself sick," Mary-Margaret reminds. Understandingly, Emma wills herself to drink slower before downing the entirety.

Assuring her doting mother that it is safe to leave her side, even though she is not fully recovered, the somewhat renewed woman reaches for her son. Henry eagerly reaches back and is relieved that his mother's hands are no longer shaking. They are, however, cold and clammy, but Henry doesn't care. All that matters is that he has his mother back. In between sniffles, Emma voices the regret racing through her mind. "I'm sorry, Henry," she whispers.

"It's okay, Mom."

Not all feelings are horrible. "I love you," she reminds and offers a watery smile.

"I love you, too." The teenager bends down to his mother's level and gently wraps his arms around her petite frame.

She recognizes, over the past few weeks, this is what she needed the most. "I'm sorry I shut you out," she laments.

Henry hugs his mother tighter, but not too tight, out of fear of hurting her. "Mom, it's okay. I know why you did."

When Henry straightens up to meet his mother's eyes, Emma continues her poised confession, "I will always love your mother, Henry, even though we're not together. But, I'm not her True Love."

Becoming entirely too animated, Henry retorts, "But, you are! I believe that you are!"

Emma attempts to counter her son's excitement and bring him back to reality. "Henry, listen to me. Robin is your mother's happy ending…it wouldn't be right for me to come between them." Her words obviously have an all too devastating effect on her son. Despite the fact that the harmful conviction is already spoken, the young woman attempts to ease the blow. "Whatever happens, I hope you realize the depth of your mother's and my love for you. No one is more important to either of us. You are our son. That's the most significant bond we share." It becomes clear that her words are finally sinking in. Thankfully, Henry is once again meeting the emotionally exhausted woman's loving gaze. "You make us a family."

The teenager offers a sincere smile.

Emma makes a point to grasp her son's hand before continuing. "No matter what happens, we will always be a family."

Henry nods his understanding, but avoids his mother's gaze. He hopelessly wishes that this conversation had gone differently.

"I wish I could fix this Henry. I wish I could make everything right. I'm sorry."

The deflated teen is left without words. He can only manage to nod his understanding, which is just barely detectable.

Inhaling a deep breath, a composed Emma suggests, "You need to call your mom."

"Please don't make me go back there."

"I won't. But, you need to let your mom know that you're here. She's probably worried sick."

Sorrowfully, Henry replies, "She doesn't even know I'm gone."

Calmly, the restored mother stands her ground, "You need to call her anyway. I won't feel right about you staying until you do."

7777777

Across town, at the Mills household, Regina, Robin, and Roland are snuggled on the oversized couch, watching Toy Story for the third time that week. Roland has been obsessed with the film since Regina first introduced it to him, five days ago.

The brunette woman smiles to herself when she recalls that the movie, she knows by heart, has about twenty-five minutes remaining; she intentionally coordinated the timing of the movie with dinner. Regina concludes that the lasagna will be done baking before the movie's end, but this way the dish has time to cool slightly before everyone sits down to eat. Though the prep is quite extensive, especially since the brunette woman prides herself on making her own sauce, from her own tomatoes, grown in her own garden, Regina does enjoy the fact that it is not necessary for her to remain in the kitchen while the lasagna is baking. This allows her time to spend with the people who will soon be her family.

Admittedly, she has grown incredibly fond of having a little one again. It has been years since Henry was small enough to sit in her lap. As far as she knows, her teenage son is upstairs, in his room, dutifully working on his homework. Normally tonight would have been his night with Emma, but given the blonde woman's emotional state, Henry has been spending every night for the past three weeks with his brunette mother.

Even though it had been almost a month since she had heard from or seen Emma Swan, Regina still kept her phone close-by nearly every minute of every day in hopes that the blonde woman's familiar, smiling face might appear on her screen. At the first ring, her stomach responds by somersaulting involuntarily. Sadly, she has to urge the content little boy, nestled in her lap, back onto the couch next to his father in order to reach the ringing device. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to get this." The unsuspecting brunette retrieves her phone from its position on the coffee table.

Upon first glance at the screen, her face twists in confusion before she answers. "Henry?"

This announcement takes Robin by surprise. He sends Regina a questioning look to which the brunette woman only shakes her head in frustrated response.

"Mom," is all the shameful teen can manage without some prompting.

Completely baffled as to why her son didn't just come downstairs, the perplexed mother inquires, "Henry, why are you calling me?"

The annoyance in his mother's tone suddenly panics the already nervous teen. The only thing he can manage is an apology. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Instantly, the alarmed queen appears in her son's recently vacated room. Upon discovering that Henry is nowhere to be found, Regina is sent into further panic. She nervously fumbles with the phone in her hand. _I hung up on him! Henry! No, no, no! Henry!_ She is beside herself.

Sensing her son's distress, Emma decides to step up and be the parent Henry needs. "Kid, give me the phone." Before she has a chance to dial the most recent number, a familiar face appears on the screen. Emma inhales a deep breath, preparing to speak with the woman she has been avoiding for nearly a month. She exhales, "Regina."

The queen's eyes widen. Having suddenly become weak in the knees, Regina shakily guides herself to sit on the twin bed and practically misses. She wasn't expecting this. The last time she spoke with Emma was when she broke off their affair and, thus, the woman's heart. Just hearing her voice again, sends a multitude of emotions racing through the unraveled queen. _Emma. Emma, please forgive me. I miss you so much. I need you in my life._ Despite her best efforts to appear unruffled, the older woman begins to audibly weep.

Okay, so admittedly, the blonde woman considers herself apathetic. However, Regina has always had the ability to weasel her way into Emma's heart. She hates hearing the woman she loves cry. _Damnit!_ Emma retreats to the only near-by room with a door, the bathroom. She would rather not have her well-meaning family listening in on, what she anticipates will be, a sensitive conversation. Closing the door behind her, the younger woman numbly assures, "Regina, he's fine."

Evidently calmed by the younger woman's words, the queen acknowledges, "Emma."

How is it that by just saying her name, this woman has the ability to affect her so strongly? Fact is, even though Emma Swan is not ready to admit it to herself yet, Regina will always hold her stoic, the younger woman continues to explain, "This is all just more than he can handle right now. He asked if he could stay with me for a little while."

Struggling to speak, the older woman voices her worst fear. "He hates me."

Honestly, her family is exhausting. Though she tried to remain impassive, the younger woman subconsciously softens. _Why can't I quit you?_ In this moment, Emma understands that Regina is her addiction. Disregarding her own feelings, the blonde woman takes it upon herself to reassure her son's mother. "He doesn't hate you. The kid adores you."

A grateful Regina smiles, she is obviously encouraged by the words of her former lover. Literally, anyone could have spoken these words to her, but they hold more meaning when delivered by Emma Swan.

The younger woman continues, "He's just not comfortable with the new living arrangement."

"He told you?" The queen doesn't know why this bothers her so much, but it does.

Emma latches onto her favorite emotion. The only one, she believes, that can save her from this hopeless situation. "Yeah. And, frankly, it's none of my business so I'm not going to discuss this with you!"

 _Emma, this isn't you._ "Okay." _Please come back to me._ "How are you?"

She absolutely refuses to let this woman back into her life again; she has been burned too many times. "Regina, I can't. I can't pretend that everything's alright between us, because it's not."

"I'm sorry," the deflated queen replies.

She will not be affected. "I'm not doing this with you. I'm not! I just wanted to let you know that our son is safe and he's staying with me."

Acknowledging that her actions, the decision she made, has permanently ruined her relationship with the younger woman, Regina admits defeat. "Thank you…for letting me know."

"I'll have him call you tomorrow," a resigned Emma offers.

"Emma?" _No. I can't do this to her anymore. I won't be the cause of any more pain._

 _Please, don't…_ "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight, Emma."

7777777

Well, at least she managed to keep it together until she hung up. Now the queen is left alone and in the silence, which she has come to fear. For in silence, she is forced to face her deepest regret. Tonight, she accepts that because of her actions her family will never be the same. Her words come back to haunt her.

 _"Is this a good idea?"_

 _"I don't care."_

 _"Please tell me nothing will change between us."_

 _"Nothing will change between us."_

 _I promised her nothing would change. How could I do that to her? I didn't mean for this to happen._

7777777

It had been almost twenty minutes since Regina had disappeared from the living room. Robin had removed the lasagna from the oven several minutes ago, when the timer went off, and Regina was still not back.

He doesn't even make it halfway up the stairs, after deciding to go looking for his fiancé, before hearing Regina's hushed sobs. He quietly approaches Henry's room, not wishing to disturb the brunette woman or her son. The first thing he notices is Regina sitting, doubled over, on Henry's bed with her face buried in her hands. Secondly, he observes that she is alone. Adding up the evidence, Robin is able to deduce the cause for Regina's current state. He takes a step just inside the doorway, before expressing his concern. "Are you alright?"

"No," the queen openly admits, without meeting her fiancé's eyes.

Robin cautiously enters the room and approaches the emotional woman. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Establishing eye-contact, the distraught queen shakes her head. "No."

At that, Robin situates himself on the bed next to his devastated fiancé and wraps his arms around her in a calming embrace, which Regina welcomes. In this moment, she is beyond grateful for the kindness this man shows her constantly. A kindness, of which, she still does not believe herself to be worthy. She never thought she would get used to this feeling, but she willingly melts in his devoted embrace and allows herself be consoled.

7777777

Shaking slightly from such an emotional conversation, Emma exits the bathroom and makes a conscious effort to re-establish herself in the present moment. Thankfully, her son comes to the rescue.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Henry falls into his mother's atrophied arms and rests in her, still familiar, embrace.

 _You are my reason for living._ "You have nothing to be sorry for. Not a thing." As she holds the young man, who will always be her precious little boy, she desperately wishes that she could give to Henry the same relief he continuously provides her.

"Is she mad at me?"

"No. She's not mad at you." Recognizing that she and Regina will always have this common bond, Emma voices a shared fear. "She's just afraid that she's going to lose you."

Breaking the hug and meeting blue eyes, Henry attempts to gain his mother's sympathy. "I just don't want to live there anymore. It doesn't feel like my home."

Without missing a beat, the young woman confirms, "You always have a home with me. Always."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

"Have you eaten?" Mary-Margaret chimes in.

"Not yet. I'm starving," the enthusiastic teenager responds.

"Your grandfather should be home shortly and then we can all sit down to dinner together. I made vegetable beef soup."

"It smells amazing," the serene teenager responds.

"Okay, kid. Why don't you take your stuff upstairs and get settled in. I'll call you when we're ready to eat," the blonde woman instructs.

Nodding his understanding, Henry promptly shoulders his backpack, grabs his duffle, and proceeds upstairs to unpack.

Once her grandson is out of earshot, Mary-Margaret addresses her daughter. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Mom." Admittedly, Emma cannot remember the last time she smiled. She only knows that she missed it.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I know how I can be." Emma's eyes settle on the gigantic pot of simmering broth.

"Are you hungry?!"

She responds truthfully. "I'm not sure. But, maybe if I eat something, my body will remember what food is."

"Would you like to try some soup?"

"I thought we were waiting for Dad."

"Don't worry about your father, he'll be home shortly. I'm not letting you go one minute longer without sustenance." Without delay, the brunette woman retrieves a medium sized bowl from the cabinet and contentedly ladles into it nearly two cups of soup. "The vegetables will be good for you…and, the meat. You need protein."

The younger woman is suddenly self-aware. "I know. I look awful."

Mary-Margaret halts her actions to give her daughter her undivided attention. She lightly covers her daughter's hand, resting on the counter, with her own. "Hey. You're doing great, Emma. I am so proud you."

Fighting the urge to burst into tears, at the moving comment, Emma nods her head in positive reception. "Thanks, Mom. Really…thank you." Mary-Margaret smiles warmly at her daughter before returning to the task at hand.

Emma takes a moment to appreciate the welcomed food in front of her. "This does smell amazing." Surprisingly, her mouth begins to water from the aroma alone. She thought that the desire for food had left her entirely. Surprisingly, it hadn't. Even though she is still extremely weak, the younger woman somehow manages to, without the aid of her mother, guide the first spoonful to her mouth. Consequently, she dribbles a little bit onto her sweatshirt in the process. _Is it possible for a person to forget how to feed oneself?_ What reaches her tongue is instantly the best thing she has ever tasted. _Did vegetables always taste this amazing? Were lima beans always this fragrant? Did I always enjoy carrots this much? How is it possible that this is real?_ She savors the combination of flavors of the mixed vegetables, the delicate broth, and the tender bits of beef that seem to melt in her mouth. In this moment, Emma acknowledges that she has never before, nor will she ever again, experience a meal that is more wonderful.

Mary-Margaret is filled with bliss just watching her daughter as she becomes nourished by the soup. She can see Emma's strength gradually returning with each spoonful. Unfortunately, her mind drifts to a time in Emma's life, when she was absent. She morbidly wonders how often her child was without food and hungry. With tears welling in her eyes, the young mother asks, "Would you like some bread with that?"

The sudden display of emotion is mildly unsettling. _I have no idea how I should answer. I don't want to upset her._ "Umm…sure." Without a word, Mary-Margaret quickly locates the loaf of bread and brings it back to the table. Without prompting, Emma voices the thought racing through her mind, which she hopes is what her mother needs to hear. "This is really good." But, if she is being honest with herself, this meal means more to her than she can possibly communicate. The magnitude of the soup goes beyond the incredible flavor. With each colorful spoonful of lima beans, peas, potato, carrots, and kernels of corn, the younger woman feels restored, alive, and most importantly, loved. Her eyes betray her.

"What's wrong?"

Unexpectedly, the younger begins to cry again. "I just didn't realize how much I missed your cooking."

Heart exploding with gratitude, Mary-Margaret embraces her daughter, kisses her, and announces, "Tomorrow morning, I'm making you pancakes!" This comment earns her a welcomed giggle from her emotional daughter, to the older woman's relief. She adds, "Or, anything you would like."

It feels so good to smile again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I am terribly sorry for my absence. I hope that three new chapters will make up for the delay. I can't wait to read your comments :) You keep me going.**

At the end of his last class that Monday, the thirteen-year-old makes his way across town to the office of the mayor. His face is a familiar one roaming these halls and the receptionist outside the mayor's office lets the teenager pass without announcement.

Shortly after three, the mayor had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of her son. She had spoken to him the previous night and asked him if he would mind stopping by her office the next day, after school. The regal woman is too excited to remain seated behind her desk. It had been nearly two weeks since she had held her cherished boy in her arms. She begins to pace in anticipation as she rehearses in her mind the regret she wishes to express for driving her son away. She is startled out of her daydream by a knock on her office door. Always a queen, Regina takes a moment to compose before addressing the party on the other side of the door.

"Come in," the monarch grants. Upon first sight of her son, the mother softens. "Henry." She can barely get out his name before the flood of tears claims her.

The teenager is struck speechless. He wasn't expecting such a passionate display from the woman now embracing him. Henry cautiously asks, for fear of breaking the crying woman, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Her son's concern has a sobering effect on the queen. Once again, she attempts to calm herself. Only this time, she soon realizes, requires more effort than before. As she wipes away tears, the embarrassed mayor attempts to explain the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, honey. I just missed hugging you." She has already lost so much, the queen realizes. She decides to forego pretense and allows herself to be vulnerable.

"I missed hugging you too, Mom," the teenager offers sincerely, hoping to ease his mother's insecurity. His caring attitude is not lost on his mother. She can feel her heart growing strong by the minute, reinforced by her son's love. Henry always did have a way of putting this woman's fears to rest.

"Thank you for coming."

"I wanted to see you. But, Emma's expecting me home soon. So, I shouldn't stay for very long."

Just the mention of Emma's name sends a surge of overwhelming guilt through the already unhinged queen. She tries to remain calm and maintain an even tone. "Okay." She softens. "I'm just glad that we could have some time together, just you and me."

Recognizing that his mother is making herself extremely vulnerable in this moment, the teenager decides to offer that same openness in return. "I liked it when it was just you and me. But, I also liked it when it was you, me, and Emma." Henry becomes alarmed, recognizing the damaging effects his statement caused, when he notices his mother's quivering chin. He immediately apologizes. "I'm sorry, Mom."

She inhales a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. "It's alright. She's your mother."

Henry is unsure of what to say next; whether he should elaborate on his previous admission or change the subject entirely. Ultimately, he decides that his mother deserves an honest explanation. "I just thought that we could be a family."

Without hesitation, the queen recites her greatest truth, the one she knows by heart. "We are a family. Nothing will ever change that fact." She continues her confession, adding a recent revelation. "Your mother and I will always share a special connection because of you." She thought certainly that would earn her a response, but her son is disconcertingly quiet. "Henry?"

He knows he probably shouldn't ask, but then Henry considers the fact that he can't possibly make their situation any worse. Their relationship is already strained. "Why did you choose him?"

Admittedly, the question does take the former Evil Queen by surprise. However, she is determined to answer honestly and courageously, or at least, the thoughts and feelings she deems acceptable. "For the longest time," she begins slowly, "I closed myself off to the possibility of finding love again." The next memory is still a source of great sorrow. "After Daniel…I was determined to never again experience the pain, of loving someone so much and losing them." As she says it, Regina begins reliving that awful night, when she watched the stable boy's heart crushed in front of her. Fluidly, as if this is the natural progression, the queen's mind drifts to a particular blonde who has the ability to heal every wound from the queen's past. Before she is gone too long, to cause concern, the queen snaps herself out of a wonderful dream. "So, I convinced myself that I would never be able to love anyone." She refocuses her attention on her reason for living. "Then, you came into my life." She gratefully welcomes the tears pooling in her eyes as she gazes, adoringly, at her son. "I wanted to be you mother, so badly. Loving you is worth any pain I might experience. I will never regret opening my heart and choosing to love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Mom."

Suddenly, the queen remembers that she has not yet answered her son's question. "I wasn't expecting to meet Robin. I didn't think it was possible." And, that's the truth. Though, she isn't quite sure where she was going with this confession when she started, she chooses her words carefully as she continues to explain. "He helped me…believe again. When I met him, when I realized who he was, I felt hopeful…for the first time…since I lost my first love." As she hears herself say it, the queen realizes her feelings for Robin in no way come close to the depth of her love for Daniel; she has only ever felt that way about one other person. _I thought as long as I didn't let myself love her, I would never feel the pain of losing her. But, my heart betrayed me._

His mother is, evidently, lost in her own thoughts. Frightened by the sorrow in his mother's expression, Henry tries to bring the brunette woman out of her trance. "Mom."

Afraid that she has just been caught by her very observant son, the queen snaps out of her reverie. "I'm fine." Though, she chokes as she utters the falsehood. It is becoming increasingly harder to lie to the most important person in her life. The queen is outwardly trembling.

Henry's shame weighs heavily on him for bringing up a source of tremendous anguish. "I didn't know."

Recognizing her son's distress, Regina becomes suddenly animated. She gently grasps her son's hands in her own sweaty palms and attempts to pull him back from the abyss of shame. "Henry, you are the most important person in my life, you always have been." She can barely get out the next confession before losing all composure. "The last thing I want is to drive a wedge between us." She is openly sobbing.

Henry's emotions mimic his mother's. "Mom, you didn't."

The queen holds her precious child close to her heart. Though she doesn't believe herself deserving of her son's love or forgiveness, she clings to him. Once she has calmed slightly, the queen whispers, "Please come home."

The teenager hugs his distraught mother tighter and whispers, "Mom."

The grateful mother breaks the tender hug to meet her son's eyes. "I won't get married Henry. I couldn't marry him unless it's the right thing for both of us."

With tears in his eyes and without missing a beat, Henry announces, "I was wrong to leave."

Her son's conviction alarms her. "No, honey—"

"Yes," Henry confidently asserts. "I shouldn't have left. You don't abandon the people you love." He hugs his mother again. "I love you."

"I love you, Henry. I love you so much." Subconsciously, the renewed mother begins to rock her treasured son.

Instantly soothed by his mother's forgiving embrace, Henry whispers against her shoulder, "I want to come home." For the first time, in more than a month, the queen is filled with joy.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," the teenager softly cries.

There is no way she is about to let the most important person in her life experience an ounce of guilt for her choices. "You are my good, sweet boy. You don't need to apologize for anything."

Henry tightens his hug. "I love you, Mom."

The queen contentedly continues to rock her beloved son. "Henry…you have no idea.""

As soon as he calms, the teenager straightens up to meet his mother's glassy eyes once again. The grateful mother kisses her son's forehead before breaking the hug completely, and gently wipes away the teenager's tears with the pads of her thumbs. Henry offers his mother a warm smile in response. "I should probably go. I need to tell Emma that we talked and that I'll be spending tonight at your house."

Regina takes this time to retrieve a tissue from the corner of her desk and casually begins to wipe away remnants of her own tears. "Will you be home in time for dinner?"

"I think so. I'll call you if I can't make it," he answers, slipping on his back-pack.

Always a queen, Regina struggles to maintain a refined exterior as she nonchalantly tries to blow her nose. "Okay, sweetie."

Seeing his mother's struggle, the teenager can't help snickering. "Mom, it's just me," he reminds.

There are very few people Regina has ever felt comfortable enough with to be herself. In this moment, she is reminded that her son is one of those people. "Thank you." She really needed to blow her nose. _That feels better._

Still grinning from ear to ear, the delighted boy expresses his happiness. "I'm glad we talked."

"Me too." The queen is obviously feeling much better and more confident. "Henry? If anything makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. Please promise me, you'll come to me and you won't run away again."

"I promise. You don't have to worry about me running away ever again." "I think this is just going to take some getting used to," he adds honestly.

"For all of us." She didn't mean to say that out loud, but she is grateful that she made the admission to the right person.

Maybe, he thinks, he shouldn't push the issue. But, ultimately, his concern for his mother's well-being outweighs his apprehension. "Does he make you happy?"

 _Not really. But, at least, I'm not alone. "_ Yes."

Henry offers a weak smile this time, not entirely sure why he doesn't believe his mother. Unconvinced, Henry expresses a sincere desire, "I want you to be happy." Mother and son exchange knowing glances and honest smiles. "I'll see you soon, Mom." Henry opens the door to leave.

"Let me know if you need me to pick you up," the queen calls after her son.

"I will."

"I love you, Henry."

"I love you too."

7777777

"Hey, Mom," the newly enlightened teenager greets, upon entering the apartment.

"Henry!" The young woman brightens. "I was just about to call you."

Regarding his mother, the teenager suddenly becomes awkward. "I'm sorry I'm late."

The inexperienced mother grows concerned at her son's shy state. "Is everything alright?"

Not wanting to alarm his mother, Henry attempts to ease her mind. "Everything's fine."

That answer suffices and Emma immediately returns to her previous state of bliss. "I have a surprise for you." The young woman is absolutely beaming. She pulls up a stool, next to her, at the counter. "Come. Sit."

The teenager removes his back-pack and promptly takes the offered seat next to his mother. "What's the surprise?"

She begins thoughtfully, "Well, you've been spending a lot of time here lately…and with the new baby in the apartment, things are getting a little cramped. So, I was thinking…how would you like it if we got our own place?"

The excitement filling Henry's consciousness overrides the trepidation, the thought of informing his mother of his recent decision causes. For years he dreamed that he might one day be reunited with his birth mother and, he hoped, that she might want him to be a part of her life. His dream was finally becoming reality. "Really? You mean it?!"

"It's you and me, kid. It's time for a fresh start." She had finally decided to stop chasing after a woman who could never love her and refocus all of that energy on rebuilding her relationship with her son. She imagined giving him everything she wished she could have given him thirteen years ago. They would finally have a home together and a life. Nothing could shake her determination. "We should celebrate!" But, it becomes apparent, that Henry does not share his mother's elation. "What's the matter?"

The teenager hesitates, not wishing to crush his mother's spirit by bringing up a sore subject.

Though she is inexperienced at being a mother, she has spent enough time with her son to realize that he needs encouragement. "Henry, it's okay. Please talk to me."

"I went to see Mom today after school." He knows it's silly to feel ashamed. Regina is, after all, his mother too. But, he cannot shake the guilt he feels for what seems like a betrayal.

"Oh," the young woman numbly responds.

Though he doesn't wish to make matters worse, Henry summons the courage to be honest with his blonde mother. "She really misses me. And…I told her that I'd come home."

Henry can see his mother processing his words in her mind. Consequently, she arrives at a likely conclusion. "Did Robin move out?"

He doesn't want to answer this question, realizing that it will only cause more upset. "No. He and Roland are still there."

The young woman's breathing becomes extremely shallow and her muscles tense. She slowly nods her head in understanding. The reality of the situation is starting to sink in. Unexpectedly, her son drives the sword deeper.

"We're going to try to make this work."

"Oh."

Henry was concerned for his mother before, but now he fears that he may have pushed her over the edge; she was just starting to feel like herself again. Henry quickly tries to repair the damage, but his efforts are futile. "I mean, I still love the idea of a new house. Then, I could actually have my own room. I didn't expect to have this conversation with Mom today. I just missed her and I think she needs me."

The stunned woman voices the only thought running through her head. "When are you leaving?"

"I told her I'd be home in time for dinner." Now, Henry fears, that he is appearing to choose his words deliberately to hurt his mother. He has to know what she's thinking. "Are you mad?"

"No." But, she is. She is not yet ready to accept that she fears losing her son. Instead, she latches onto the safe emotion: anger. How could this horrible woman do this to her? Brainwash her son? She doesn't deserve him!

"You don't look so good, Mom."

The internal struggle rages on, until, "I'm going to be sick." She races to the bathroom and reaches the toilet just in time, as she purges the unnatural hate rising inside her. Recovering slightly, she gently rests her weight on the cool tile floor, grateful to be rid of the unnatural rage. Surrendering to her true feelings, the young woman clings to the truth that, surprisingly, brings her comfort. She imagines holding the infuriating brunette in her arms and surrounding her with love. This is real. Her love for Regina, though it has caused her the greatest suffering she has ever experienced, is undeniable. To relinquish her love is to deny herself. She continues to rest on the tile floor that grounds her until merciful sleep claims her.


	8. Chapter 8

The helpless teenager is in a state of increasing panic as he paces outside the bathroom, fighting with himself about whether to open the door to check on his unresponsive mother, or not. Luckily, he doesn't have to wait long before his grandparents arrive home and relieve him of the daunting task.

7777777

At least, the young woman had a few minutes of peace before she feels something cold…and wet, being pressed against the left side of her face.

"Emma?"

Slowly, the young woman transitions into awareness and begins to register the soft, familiar voice above her.

"Emma, wake up."

"Mom?"

"I'm here, honey."

"Mom." The young woman attempts to rise and hug her mother. _That was a bad idea._

Supported by her mother, the young woman decides to stick with a forty-five degree angle for the time being. She had never been more appreciative for her mother's warmth and understanding. But, she is instantly struck with overwhelming shame and begins to weep.

"It's okay. You're okay," the young mother soothes.

The blonde woman wonders, how she could be so weak. "I threw up," she sheepishly acknowledges.

"I know. Henry told me."

"Henry? Where is he?"

"He left, honey. Your father drove him home." The young woman's weeping quickly turns into desperate sobbing. "Shhhhh…"

"That's my family," Emma cries as she clings to her mother for support.

"I know." Mary-Margaret chooses to recognize, rather than deny, the sad reality. It isn't easy for Snow White to admit that her daughter had not only lost the woman she loved, but she had also lost the hope of having a loving family.

"I was stupid enough to believe that we could be a family."

"I wanted that for you." Though it had taken her some time to accept the woman who had once been her mortal enemy, Mary-Margaret had come to love Regina. And, she believed, that Regina loved her daughter and that they might find happiness with each other. She still cannot comprehend what went wrong.

"I just keep imagining her with him."

"You need a distraction." They both do. "Come on, let's get you clean up," Mary-Margaret announces, helping her daughter off the floor. "We're going out."

"Where are we going?"

"Granny's."

The young woman protests. "No, Mom, I'll see too many people I know there."

But, Mary-Margaret holds firm to her conviction. "People who love you. That's why we need to go. You've been shut in for weeks. It's time you stepped into the light."

She would rather not admit it, but her mother does make a solid point. "But, it's nighttime." She knows it's a lame argument, but she tries it anyway.

"You know what I mean." Evidently, Mary-Margaret is having none of her daughter's nonsense.

"There is no way I'm winning this argument, is there?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Fine." Is this woman thirty or thirteen? "I'll go."

"That's my girl."

7777777

The brunette woman seated at the dinner table is both overjoyed to have her son home, yet consumed by unwelcomed thoughts. _Something's the matter with Emma._

Upon his arrival back at the mansion, Henry disclosed some unsettling news. But, he honestly wished he hadn't when his brunette mother suddenly looked as if she might pass out too.

When he left the Charming household, his blonde mother was still unconscious; lying on the bathroom floor. Thankfully, as soon as his mother was revived, Henry's grandmother called him with an update.

Even though she was relieved to hear the news, that her favorite blonde was alright, Regina's hands remained trembling as she continued to prepare dinner. She was only too grateful that no one else was watching her except the son she shared with the blonde woman occupying her mind.

Throughout dinner, Regina repeatedly sneaks glances at her phone, despairing as she longs to hear from the blonde woman. _Why would she even call me? We're barely speaking. I just need to know if she's alright. Please call, Emma. Call Henry, you don't have to talk to me._

The man seated next to her inquires as to the reason for his fiancé's divided attention. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Everything's wonderful," she automatically replies.

Concerned by his mother's programmed response, Henry interjects, "This is really good, Mom."

The brunette woman softens. "Thank you, sweetie."

Desiring to be a part of this comfortable exchange Robin pipes up. "I think Roland is enjoying his dinner too. Aren't you Roland?"

"Uh-hu."

The queen manages a weak smile, but her heart is somewhere else entirely.

In an effort to bring this woman back, the clueless man lightly covers her hand with his palm; a gesture that causes Henry to bristle. "Darling, relax."

 _I can't relax until I know that she's alright._ "I need to clean up first." The queen rises from the table with several plates in hand and escapes to the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Robin calls after her. The smothering man is only too eager to confront Regina alone.

Recognizing his mother's distress, Henry instinctively puts himself in between the brunette woman and the thief. "It's okay, Robin. I've got it."

The teenager's boldness takes the clueless man by surprise. "Oh." This boy had suddenly become a man. "Alright." He immediately backs off.

Henry quietly enters the kitchen, where his mother is standing over by the sink, blankly staring at the basin as it fills with water. "Mom?"

The brunette woman quickly wipes her eyes, not wishing to gain undeserved sympathy for her own poor decisions. "I'm fine, Henry. You don't have to help me."

Luckily, for the queen, her son can read her better than anyone. "Do you need me to call her?"

Her breath catches and her heart leaps. "What?"

"I know you're worried about Emma."

 _Just hearing the woman's name is enough. She feels closer to her already._ "I'm not worried."

"Mom." After all they've shared Henry is surprised that his mother still tries to shield him from the truth.

"It's just what you said earlier…" She wishes she could tell her son that she keeps picturing Emma lying unconscious on the tile floor, even though she knows that Emma is no longer in that helpless state.

"It's okay Mom. I want to know if she's okay too."

 _Please say you'll call her._

"I'll call her."

 _Thank you._ She noticeably exhales a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"But, I'm going to help you with the dishes first," Henry asserts.

The relieved queen offers her son a grateful nod.

7777777

Later that evening, having been re-energized by a few hours spent surrounded by old friends and family, the young woman considers calling her son to apologize for reacting badly to his desire to move back home. If only she knew the right words to say. She feels utterly mortified for getting sick and passing out in front of her teenage son. _I shouldn't be allowed to be a parent._

Fortunately for Emma, Henry makes the first move. Though she doesn't want to appear desperate, the blonde woman answers her phone on the first ring.

"Henry?"

"Mom?"

"Hey, kid."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _I might as well just say it._ _"_ I feel terrible for getting sick and passing out while you were here."

"Has that happened before?"

"Well, my stomach hasn't been right for weeks. But, I haven't lost consciousness like that since…" _Fuck._ The realization hits. The last time she had been dizzy and light-headed enough to lose consciousness, she was in a jail cell and pregnant.

"Mom?"

"Uh…I just mean…I'm sorry I scared you." _I can't be pregnant. I got my period this month, didn't I?_ The young woman tries to think back. _I really wish I kept better track of these things._

"It's okay. I just want you to get better."

She tries to put the thought out of her mind and focus on the conversation with the child she knows she has.

'Mom, I'm sorry. I—"

"It's my fault Henry." _I shouldn't have gotten so upset._ "Just because you want to live with your mother, it doesn't mean you love me any less. I realize that."

"But, Mom, I do want to live with you."

The young woman's heart swells at these hopeful words. Maybe she can get that fresh start she yearns for, after all. Unfortunately, her son's next revelation threatens to hinder her plans.

"It's just…I think Mom needs me."

The teenager would not have made such a bold assertion, had he been aware of the fact that his brunette mother was conveniently passing by at this same moment. Of course it was no coincidence.

She stops just outside her son's room in hopes that she might overhear their conversation and learn the well-being of her favorite blonde.

The younger woman's heart sinks. _Regina. Why did I leave her alone for so long?_ She attempts to gain more information. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Henry wonders if he should say anything. After all, he is only going on speculation. But, ultimately he decides to confess his anxiety to his blonde mother. "She seems happy. But…I'm worried. Something's not right."

Her son's words sting the brunette woman's heart. _He sees right through me._

For the blonde woman, this news is unsettling. Though she is still recovering from the hurt this woman caused, she has a hard time suppressing the urge to confront Regina and get her out of an, evidently, unhappy situation. She is swiftly brought back to reality by her persistent son. "Are you still going to look for a house?"

She knows she shouldn't, but that doesn't stop the queen from eavesdropping. _She's moving out?_

"Um…" _I'm not sure._ She, honestly, hadn't thought about it. "I think so."

"This might be a good thing…getting your own place," Henry suggests confidently.

 _He must have inherited the hope gene from his grandmother. "_ Yeah." _But, he might be onto something._ "Maybe you're right," Emma concurs.

"Of course, I'm right!"

The brunette woman, listening on the other side of the door, smiles at her son's confidence. His tone reminds her so much of herself.

If only the two mothers could see each other, they are wearing matching smiles. "You are your mother's child."

"I could help you look, if you want."

 _He's such a good boy._ Regina had never been prouder of her son, than she is today.

The younger woman had been completely lost in thought about a particular brunette and their family that she had almost completely forgotten what their conversation was even about. _Oh, right, the house!_ "Well, that would be nice," the blonde woman admits.

"You deserve this Mom."

 _She does deserve this. She deserves all good things._

"You're right. I do deserve this." _Thanks, kid._ "Are you still staying with me on weekends?"

"Of course."

 _What's happening?_ The queen had missed a step.

"How about we start looking this Saturday? We could make a day of it."

"I can't wait."

Regina is only too eager to hear what resulted from the phone conversation.

"I love you so much kiddo."

"I love you too, Mom."

Just hearing her son call the blonde woman 'Mom' takes the queen's breath away. She desires to return to a time when it was the three of them together, a family.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 _Goodnight, my loves._

The queen takes a minute to compose and adopts a casual attitude, as if just passing by. _Just act natural. You were not spying on your son._ "Was that Emma?"

"Yeah." The teenager wonders how his brunette mother happened to be passing by at the exact moment that he ended the conversation with his blonde mother.

 _"_ How is she?" _I need to know something. Not hearing from her is torture!_

The ever perceptive Henry recognizes that his mother is aching for news of his blonde mother. He still can't understand why his parents are apart, when they obviously care deeply about each other. But, he decides not to dwell on the hopeless situation that will undoubtedly drive him crazy if he lets it. He decides to help his mother by easing her mind. "She's okay. I think she's actually excited. We're getting a house."

 _Try to sound surprised._ "A house?!" She only hopes her forced surprise was not transparent.

His mothers are weird the teenager decides and doesn't read into his brunette mother's over-the-top response. "Yeah. Emma thought we should get a place of our own."

 _Bring it back, Regina. You're acting crazy._ "What does your grandmother think about this?" _I'm sure she'd flip out if Emma tells her._

"I'm not sure if Emma's told her yet."

 _That's probably smart._ "Well…I just hope in the excitement, you don't forget that you still have a home here."

"I know, Mom. I won't forget."

 _You're my good boy. I am so lucky to be your mother._ "You should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I was just about to turn in." Actually, his plan was to read comic books for the next hour, at least.

"I'm so happy you're here. I'll sleep better tonight, knowing that you're sleeping under the same roof."

"I'm sorry I went away."

The queen bends down to her son's level and wraps him in a tender embrace. "Shhhh…everything is alright now. You're here."

Even though he is no longer a little boy, Henry nuzzles his face comfortably in the crook of his mother's arm. "I love you, Mom." His voice is soft.

"I love you too," the overjoyed mother whispers in response. She kisses the top of her son's head, before breaking the hug. "See you in the morning." She proceeds to exit the room, but turns back to catch her son's eye and exchange a sincere smile, before closing the door behind her. _My little prince._

7777777

"Are you feeling better?"

The queen reluctantly approaches the incongruous man. She only hopes that her body language discourages him for one night. Mechanically, she voices the only thing grounding her in this moment. "My son is home."

"That he is." Robin massages the closed off woman's biceps, silently encouraging her to unfold her arms, as he leans in to kiss her.

Apparently, this caveman doesn't understand body language.

"Robin…" she begins to protest, when she feels his kisses travel down her neck.

"What's the matter?"

"Not tonight. I just…not tonight." There is no way she could be with this man tonight, after sharing such an intimate moment with her family.

"It's alright." The, surprisingly gallant woodsman honors his fiancé and withdraws his advances. "It's been a very exciting day for you."

The relieved queen is exceedingly thankful that this man has never given her a reason to use dark magic. Her voice was always enough.

She wasn't expecting to revisit this part of her past tonight. Maybe, it was the unexpected restraint shown by the forest dweller that made her long for the days before she openly practiced dark magic, when she felt safe in the arms of her beloved Daniel. Unfortunately, even with Daniel, Regina could not escape the abuse she endured at the hands of her mother. Cora demonstrated her merciless hold when she killed the stable boy in front of Regina. After that night, the queen hardened her heart and swore to never again let herself feel that level of comfort, she felt with Daniel, with another person, for she would certainly lose them.

Desiring to overcome a tortured past, the sorceress thrived on the freedom that came from wielding dark magic. Through intimidation, the queen vowed that she would, not only, never again be at the mercy of another person, but no one would ever dare get close to a woman who posed such a tough exterior. _Except her._

"I'm just really tired." Regina's thoughts are once again consumed by the amazing blonde who weaseled her way into her heart.

"I understand." The resigned man climbs into bed, but still desires to be close to the woman he loves.

As she rests on her side, facing away from the concerned man, Regina gradually becomes aware of the single tear trailing its way down her cheek; the tear of love lost. _Emma._ "Thank you."

"Just rest now. Our family is together."

The statement feels wrong when uttered by Robin. The queen is now openly crying, she only hopes her sobs are quiet enough, so as not to cause alarm.

7777777

She couldn't sleep. How is she supposed to sleep with this man touching her? The queen realizes that Robin's carefully placed arm is intended for comfort, but it is having the exact opposite effect. Try as she might, she cannot relax, her body remains tense and rigid. Finally, after nearly two hours of reaching for unattainable slumber, she surrenders to the unrest. She carefully rises from the bed, not wishing to wake the sleeping man who will certainly protest the queen's desire to be alone. Donning her robe, she quietly makes her way down the staircase and into her private study.

She already feels significantly better, resting against the plush sofa. _Why can't I sleep?_ The brunette woman makes an annoying realization for her insomnia. More than anything, she wants to talk to the blonde woman who consumes her every waking thought.

 _I've made a horrible mistake._ She grasps her phone and proceeds to stare at the screen, waiting for an image that will most likely never come. The queen was entirely unaware that across town that same blonde woman was also wide awake.

Normally, Emma doesn't have this much trouble falling to sleep. But her recent phone conversation with her son left her with a foreboding feeling.

 _Something's wrong with Regina. Why have I been so cold toward her? She doesn't have any other friends. Could I possibly be pregnant?_

 _Emma. Call me, please._

 _Regina. Please let me sleep._

 _Please, Emma. Please. I need you._

 _You will be the death of me._ She can't explain it. She can only describe the feeling as stronger than herself. She has to call Regina now, at this very moment. Otherwise, she fears that the torment would only worsen. She types out the first text. **Are you awake?**

The despairing queen had resigned to the fact that Emma could not hear her silent plea and she had forever ruined their relationship. As she sits, doubled over and crying, her phone suddenly alerts her to a new message. _Such a beautiful sound. Could it be? Is it possible?_ Though she is fearful how she might react if the message is not from Emma, she can't imagine who else might be texting her after midnight, the queen summons the courage to read the new message. _Emma! Emma, my love, you knew!_ The brunette woman can barely contain her excitement enough to type out a response. Her fingers are typing faster than she can spell. **Icanth** _No._ **icannt** _Damnit!_ **I can''''** _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ **I can't slip** _One more time._ **I can't sleep.** _Why was that so hard?_

 _She is awake. How did I know that?_ **Me either.** Frankly, the blonde woman is relieved that Regina is not only awake, but receptive to her act of reaching out.

 _I need to hear it from her, now._ **Are you alright?**

 _I give up._ **I was going to ask you this same question.**

 _How does she know?_ The queen struggles with herself. She desires to tell Emma the truth, but does not wish to appear vulnerable. However… _This is Emma. She already knows me._ **No. I'm not alright.**

Instantly, Regina's cell phone rings. The hopeful queen answers. "Emma?"

"Hey."

How does this woman have the power to calm every anxiety inside her with only a single word? The grateful queen responds, "Hey."

"What's going on?"

 _She must know something's amiss. "_ Everything's changing."

 _I am not responsible for your feelings. But, I can't just ignore you._ "Change is a part of life Regina."

"I know."

 _Why does she always do this to me?_ "What's really bothering you?"

"I miss you." The queen worries that her words seem empty now, after everything that's happened between them.

 _You make it impossible for me to hate you._ "I miss you too." _I need her to know that I'm still upset._ "But, you broke up with me, remember? You used me and then you tossed me away!" _Shit, that was harsh._ "Regina?"

"I'm a horrible person."

 _Fuck. Why did I say that?_ "No you're not. I didn't mean what I said."

"You were right."

"No." _I'm not letting you blame all of this on yourself._ "I knew what I was getting into. You never promised me a relationship."

"You deserve better."

"Well, I have to agree with you there." Only Emma had the power to make the queen laugh like that. Normally, Regina was a very sensitive person and didn't respond well to insults. However, Emma could not only insult Regina and live to tell the tale, the queen actually appreciated Emma's honesty. Upon hearing the timid giggle that she loves so much, the younger woman softens. "I don't hate you Regina." _I love you, with all my heart._ But, this is the cruel fact. "I was hurt."

"I hate myself for hurting you."

"No," she firmly states. There is no way she is going to let the woman she loves, who has endure so much heartache in her life, to hate herself. "I don't want you hating yourself." _Please recognize your worth._ She once again visualizes holding the queen in her arms and surrounding her with love. For the second time that day, Regina feels instant peace and warmth wash over her. Never had she felt so safe and loved. "I want you to be happy, even if that's not with me." As she says it, Emma pictures happiness for her queen.

Regina wishes she could always feel this way. Nothing else matters, the demons of her past have been vanquished and all that remains is light, love, and peace. "Thank you," she whispers.

 _Why can't I quit you?_ "I need to go."

"Emma, wait."

 _Please let me go._

"Are you going to be okay?"

 _Thank you, Regina._ "I'll be okay. You know me." _I'll get by. I always do._

"Thank you for calling." _I never should have let you go._

"Get some rest Regina." _I will always love you._

"You too." _I want you to be happy._

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, things are going to get really exciting! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you will enjoy a few laughs as you read. Please come back for the next update. I can't wait to share it with you! This is not the end ;)**

As promised, that Saturday, Emma and Henry set out on a quest to find their new house. Unfortunately, as a result of her ex-girlfriend's curse, Mr. Gold aka Rumplestiltskin, the local pawnbroker, owns the majority of the properties in the town of Storybrooke. So, mother and son make a trip to Gold's shop that afternoon to inquire about several houses for sale.

After what feels like hours of negotiating, Emma is almost ready to make her final decision. But first, she and Henry decide to revisit the three properties that caught their attention.

Before mother and son can make their escape, the aging man makes a final request. "Oh, Miss Swan."

Emma turns on her heel, the excitement from their previous conversation about the available properties still fresh in her memory. "Yeah?"

The limping man slowly makes his way around the counter and stops to lean on his cane for stability. He addresses his grandson. "Henry, may I speak with your mother privately?"

"Sure," the excited teenager responds. "I'll be outside, Mom."

"I'll be right behind you, kid." The young mother offers her precious boy a warm smile before he exits. Inhaling deeply to mentally prepare herself for what she believes will be an exasperating conversation, the young woman tries to remain positive and encourages, "What's up? Why do we need total privacy?"

The infuriating man smirks at the young sheriff's casual attitude. Gold always had a way of staring, as if he was looking right through one's very soul. To make the situation worse, he carries a foreboding message. "You don't know."

A sudden chill rushes up the young woman's spine. She braces herself, convinced that she is about to hear the worst news imaginable. _I'm dying. I must be dying._ Hesitantly she inquires, her tone filled with dread, "What don't I know?"

"When was the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

 _Fucking pervert!_ She snaps back to reality. No one gets away with talking to Emma Swan like that without losing a few teeth. However, this is Gold. He knows everything. The young sheriff attempts to disguise the fact that she is unnerved behind aggression. She speaks with a harsh tone, but maintains her relaxed stance. Holding his gaze to make certain that she is understood, the riled woman bites back. "That's really fucking personal, Gold. I would watch it unless you wanna get punched in the face."

Without wavering, the sinister man continues to coolly explain, "I assure you, I do not wish to have that experience. My only desire is to help."

 _No. This isn't happening._ Every inch of her body is screaming, she feels like she has been set aflame. But, she refuses to lose face in front of this manipulative beast. Fighting back the tears threatening her vision, the young woman says through gritted teeth, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I have no doubt you'll figure it out soon enough." This man is infuriating! It appears as if he is pleased with himself for rattling the sheriff.

If he thinks he can get away with talking to the Savior so candidly, he's got another thing coming. Maybe it's all the time she's spent with Regina. Laced with venom, she spits, "Don't act like you know me. You don't know a thing about me." Her normally piercing blue eyes are almost black with rage. However, the murderous stare has no affect on the eerily calm man.

He succeeds in making the alarmed woman even more uncomfortable, by saying the words that have the ability to unravel the usually confident woman. "Oh, but I do. I know you better than you know yourself, dearie."

Enough is too much. This charade stops now. "Do me favor and stay out of my personal life!" the furious woman shouts.

Unfortunately, her tone has no effect on the heartless man. "I look forward to speaking with you again, Miss Swan," is his matter-of-fact reply.

"Don't hold your breath."

7777777

Luckily she managed to hide the reason for their stop at the local drugstore behind the guise of needing to buy toilet paper for the apartment. Of course, Emma knew her son would never question such matters involving the need for something as fundamental as toilet paper. And, thankfully, Henry decided to remain in the car while his mother ran into the drugstore. She only hopes the people of this small town, who saw her picking out a home pregnancy test, have enough decency to keep their mouths shut.

She had been down this road before and quickly locates a familiar box. Luckily for her, she also remembers the toilet paper.

Later that afternoon, once they are back home, the young woman is sitting on the toilet agonizing about the upcoming test that she is certain to fail.

 _Okay. Okay. I can do this. Wait. How, the fuck, do I do this? Why won't my hands stop shaking? Calm down Swan. You can do this. You've done this before. All you have to do is pee. Why did I let that fucking pervert get to me?_

 _I really wish I wasn't alone. Breathe. Just breathe._

 _Okay, I can do this._ Finally, her body relaxes.

 _How long do I have to wait? Three minutes?! How can they possibly expect me to wait that long?!_

"Emma? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom." _Go away. Please, go away._

 _I can't do this. What if it's positive?_ A surprising thought enters her mind. _What if it's not?_

 _7777777_

The longest three minutes in Emma Swan's life had finally passed. The petrified woman lightly shuts her eyes and, once again, tries to focus on her breathing. She mentally prepares herself to read, what may be, the most important test results she would ever receive.

 _Shit._

The numb woman rests on the edge of the tub, still clutching the positive test. Honestly, the results do not come as a surprise when she thinks back to all the signs of early pregnancy that she had dismissed. Though she is now in her thirties, she still feels like that frightened teenager sitting in her jail cell. But this time is a little different. What happens next surprises her. But, she cannot deny, that it feels so natural.

"Hi, baby," she whispers. Instinctively, she cradles her abdomen with both hands. "I'm your mommy." The love she feels for her unborn child, is the purest thing she has ever felt. "I'm so glad you're here, baby. I promise to always take care of you and never let you go."

The young woman doesn't understand why her thoughts keep drifting to a certain brunette. _Regina?_

The young woman makes a startling realization. Up until now, she hadn't given a single thought to the paternity of her child. _No. This isn't possible._

7777777

The tormented woman slowly emerges from the bathroom and into the kitchen where her mother is currently occupied with the task of baking, what looks like an apple pie for an after dinner treat.

 _Me want apple! What?! Where did that come from?_ Evidently, her unborn child is as much of a fiend as she is. _Shush, baby. Now is not the time. I need to talk to your grandmother._ She hesitantly begins, "Mom?" _When will the pie be ready? Damnit, not now!_

"Are you okay?" The young mother's level of concern rises, when her daughter remains unresponsive. She notices Emma's breathing become increasingly labored. "Emma, honey, what is it?" She quickly wipes her hands and rushes to her daughter's aid.

As soon as she feels her mother's gentle grip on her biceps, the anxious woman timidly voices her confession. "I'm pregnant." Saying it out loud makes the situation even more real. The frightened young woman collapses in her mother's forgiving embrace.

"Okay. It's okay, Emma," Mary-Margaret whispers as she rubs soothing circles on her daughter's back.

 _I'm so scared, Mom. Please help me._ She is too overwhelmed to speak. She only continues to cry harder for reasons unknown to her.

"It's okay." The young mother only wishes she knew what her daughter needs. "Honey, why are you so upset?"

"I'm scared." Although, she honestly doesn't know what she is afraid of.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm here now. You don't have to do this alone."

That's all she needed to hear, a reminder. Emma hugs her mother tighter and brings up her greatest source of guilt. "I gave my son up."

Recognizing the origin of her daughter's fear, Mary-Margaret attempts to chase away the demons of Emma's past. "But, you are not going to give up this baby. I won't let you."

"I can't." _I don't know how to be a mother._

"I promise, Emma, I will never let you let go of this baby." Mary-Margaret stands firm, determined to make up for that incredibly dark time in her daughter's life, when she was absent.

Strengthened by her mother's conviction, Emma breaks their tender hug. "Mom?"

"What is it, honey?"

 _It's Regina's._ But, the younger woman is struck dumb. How could she make such a bold assertion?

"Did you just find out?" The young woman slowly nods her response. "Well, we need to make an appointment with Dr. Whale to see how far along you are."

 _I have to know what she's thinking._ "Are you mad?"

Mary-Margaret cannot believe what she's hearing. "Of course not. How could you even think that?" But, as soon as she says it, she realizes that her daughter did not grow up in a home surrounded by love and warmth. She has only known fear, abandonment, and shame.

 _I'm so glad you're here._ "I missed you Mom."

Her daughter's acceptance only cuts the young mother deeper. "I should have been there." She holds her daughter firmly, determined to never let her child feel that pain of abandonment ever again. "I would have never let you give Henry up."

 _I needed you. I needed my mother._

"But, I'm here now. And, I will always take care of you and my grandchildren."

"I wished for you for so long." She didn't mean to say it out loud, but she is immediately grateful that she did.

Biting back tears, Mary-Margaret checks in with her precious girl. "Are you okay?"

 _I'm so glad you're here._ "I'm okay." Emma offers her mother an honest smile.

"It's okay to be happy Emma." Her greatest hope is for her daughter to be happy.

"I am happy." _I get a second chance._ "I want my baby." _I also want an apple._

"You are going to be a wonderful mother Emma. You already are."

Smiling feels natural again. "Thanks Mom." _Can I have an apple now?_

"When are you going to tell Killian?"

 _Fuck. I'm not ready for this._ "I don't know."

7777777

The young woman cannot stand still. She shifts her weight from foot to foot and nervously chews on her fingernails as she eagerly waits for her son to conclude his agonizingly long conversation with his brunette mother.

 _This is a bad idea. But, I need to talk to her. Maybe it's the pregnancy, but I need to hear her voice. She's the only thing that calms me. "_ Hey, kid. Before you hang up, let me talk to your mom."

"Um…Mom? Emma wants to talk to you."

The brunette woman's heart soars. Maybe, just maybe, it isn't too late.

The younger woman's palms immediately begin to sweat. "Regina?"

"Emma."

"Hey." _I'm pregnant._

"Hey." _I love the sound of your voice._ "So, he's pretty excited about the new house."

"Yeah. I am too." _And, I'm going to be a mother again._

"I'm really happy for you." _You deserve to be happy._

"Thanks." _I want to tell you that I think I'm carrying your child._

"Is everything alright?" _What do you want to tell me?_

 _I want to tell you about our child. "_ Yeah, actually." _I want this to be your baby._ "Everything is better than alright."

"You sound happy." _Something wonderful has happened._

"I am." _I'm carrying your child._ "I guess I might as well tell you...because, this affects Henry." _What the fuck am I doing?_

"Tell me what?"

"I just found out…that…I'm pregnant." _I think it's your baby._ "Regina?" _Oh, no, I killed her._

"I'm here." _It's over. It's really over._ "I just…wow." _I lost her._

"Yeah. I know." _What do I say?_ "It wasn't planned, but…I'm really happy." _Especially, if this is your baby._

 _I want to die._ "Congratulations."

"Thanks." _I'm so glad I told you. "_ You're the first person I've told besides my mom." _There's still a chance this baby isn't Regina's. I shouldn't get my hopes up. It's probably not Regina's. That doesn't even make sense._ "I haven't even told Killian yet." _It wouldn't be the worst thing if a pirate was the father. This is still my baby._ "I'm just worried about Henry. I don't know how to tell him."

 _I've lost her forever. She'll never be mine. "_ I could talk to him, if you'd like."

 _This could be a good thing. Maybe this baby will bring my family closer together. "_ Maybe we should both sit down with him. He needs to know that we're still a family."

 _I may have lost her love, but I will not give up on my family. "_ We are. We are a family. I appreciate you telling me."

 _She's upset. "_ How are you?"

 _Sick. "_ I'm good."

 _"_ You're upset." _I can see right through you, Regina Mills._

"No, I'm…I'm not feeling very well." _I'm seriously going to be sick._

 _I have to ask. "_ Is he good to you?"

"What?" _That came out of nowhere._

 _I need to know. "_ Robin. Is he good to you?"

 _"_ He's very good to me." _That's the truth._

"Do you love him?" _I didn't mean to say that out loud._

 _How do I even answer that? Anything I say will be a lie. But, she can't ever know the truth._ "I wouldn't be getting married if I didn't."

 _I'm going to be sick._ "I'll make sure Henry's back by dinnertime tomorrow."

"Thank you." _I will always love you._ "Emma?"

"Yes." _Care to drive the sword deeper?_

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." _I only wish the baby was mine._

 _I'm so glad I told you._ "Thank you." _I wish this baby was yours._ "That means a lot."

"Goodnight, Emma." _I'll never regret loving you._

"Goodnight, Regina." _I wish this baby was yours._

Maybe it's silly, but the blonde woman is instantly comforted by the presence of her unborn child. _I'm so glad you're here._ _Now, how about some pie?_

7777777

The man cohabitating the mansion notices a sudden change in his fiancé's mood as she concludes her most recent phone conversation. "Darling, what's the matter?"

The sudden reminder of this man's presence further nauseates the queen. "I'm going to be sick."

She barely reaches the bathroom before losing the contents of her stomach. She clings to the porcelain as if it is the only thing keeping her afloat in this sea of torment. How, the queen wonders, had she fallen so far? All she wants is to be alone with her misery, but the ever persistent woodsman isn't easily dissuaded. He is immediately by her side.

"Regina? Are you alright?" When he doesn't receive a response, the concerned man attempts to pry the crying woman's shaking hands off the toilet bowl; without hurting her. The desperate queen releases her grip and hopelessly clings to the only person available. "Darling, what's wrong?"

As soon as she can breathe, the hysterical queen voices her sorrow. "I can never have children."

Of course he has no idea where this is coming from, but Robin decides instead to focus on the absurdity of the statement. "What?! Of course you can."

The queen doesn't have patience for brainless optimism. Robin's thoughtless words might as well have come from that goody two-shoes Snow White. "No. No. I cursed myself." The queen only hopes her explanation will sink in. "I took a very powerful potion to…to punish my mother. I made it so I could never bear her grandchildren."

It breaks the man's heart that he cannot fix such a bleak situation for the woman he loves. "Darling, it's alright." _Please, not more optimism. I've already vomited once this evening._ "You are still a mother." Unexpectedly, his words have an effect. "You have Henry…and Roland. My son needs a mother."

"I do love Roland," the broken woman admits. She always did have a soft spot for children.

"And, he loves you." He can see the queen struggling to smile, but it becomes clear that she doesn't have reason. Realizing that there is nothing within his power that he could do to make things right for his beloved, Robin offers some comfort. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you and I think now the timing is right." The queen grants the outlaw her full attention. "After we're married, will you adopt Roland?"

"Of course I will." This boy needs a mother, and the queen has so much love to give. However, she accepts the fact that her heart will remain forever broken. She ruined the greatest relationship she has ever had with another person and her chance at true happiness. The former Evil Queen had let fear be her motivator.

"Roland will be our son," Robin confirms.

Now, the queen recognizes, even if she wanted to get back with Emma and begin their life together, she could not. A baby changes everything and…she resigns to the fact, that this baby is not hers. Completely desolate, the queen surrenders to the grim reality of her own making. "Robin…I'm ready to set a date."


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear valued readers, please keep in mind that I wrote the sequel to this story first. As I write I am making every effort to remain consistent with what I established in FYL. I realize that Emma's situation has to appear hopeless for her to make such an extreme decision. In this chapter I give you just the tip of her anguish. Yes, anguish. So, be prepared. This update is meant to be informative and, hopefully, entertaining. Thank you for choosing to stick with this story, I appreciate your support, encouragement, enthusiasm, and feedback. Please come back for the next update. Happy reading!**

Just as she was starting to put the pieces of her broken life back together, her world was suddenly turned upside down. It's understandable that she would be a little anxious. And under the current circumstances, remaining calm requires an extraordinary amount of effort. In her mind she repeats, "I'm doing this for you," to her unborn child. The love she feels for her baby carries her through this incredibly awkward test, as Storybrooke's only doctor inserts the transducer between her legs. She watches the black and white image on the monitor, completely mesmerized by her baby's heartbeat, as the doctor begins his evaluation. Pelvic exams were never a big deal in the past, but Whale always gave the young woman an uneasy feeling, especially after he assaulted Regina when the curse broke and his memories returned.

Unexpectedly, Emma is reliving that awful day. Not only had she saved the queen more than once on that occasion, but when she saw the angry mob outside Regina's home and Whale's hands wrapped around the woman's neck the fear was nearly paralyzing. Somehow she managed to fight through the paralysis and stopped Whale before he made good on his threat to make Regina suffer for what she had done. The thought is so upsetting that the young woman decides, instead, to reminisce about how much has changed over the past three years, especially between her and the town's mayor. Now, looking back, she fondly remembers how their relationship began with a bitter custody battle over their son. She never imagined, then, that they would one day be friends, let alone lovers. The sad fact hits her. They will never be lovers again. She returns to reality, fortuitously tuning in at the crucial moment.

"Everything seems to be developing normally," Doctor Whale announces, continuing the examination. "And you appear to be about nine weeks along. Congratulations, Emma."

The young woman can only manage a blank stare at the present moment. If she had known that she would be expected to respond she would have prepared for her reaction. It was a nice idea, though, as much as she thought about it, nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret had volunteered to accompany her daughter to the ultrasound today. She knew how anxious her daughter was to receive news about the baby.

"I'm sorry. Did you say nine weeks?" the young woman asks to make sure she heard correctly.

She struggles to get a grip on the news she has just received and anxiously searches her memory for the date of the last time she slept with the pirate. As she replays the events of the past few months, they are filled with thoughts of Regina. She remembers how Regina used to touch her, the way she kissed her, the way she spoke to her, the way she looked at her, and most importantly, how she felt when she was with Regina. The young woman is suddenly cold. The mayor is the only person she had been with in the course of two months. Had it only been two months? When did they start their affair? Is it possible that it was that long ago?

"That's right."

 _Oh, Whale's still here._

"Honey, what's wrong?"

 _Shit, Mom's here too._ More than ever, Emma wishes she had the power to disappear, or at least make herself small enough so she could crawl away, unnoticed, and hide in the crack of wall.

"Dr. Whale, can you give us a minute?"

 _Fuck. Now she's going to try to talk to me._ The young woman is not ready for this, not even a little. Of course the thought that this baby might be Regina's had crossed her mind, but she would never have imagined it possible. She only hopes that her mother won't notice that she is quickly coming unraveled.

"Emma, talk to me. What's wrong?"

This is not happening. The distressed young woman does the only thing she knows how to do in a situation like this, she shuts down. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Mary Margaret is relentless. "You're obviously not fine. What happened?"

It's times like these when the blonde woman believes that it would be easier to go back to being an orphan. What a terrible thought. _I'm a horrible person._ She feels the tremendous pressure of expectation that accompanies being Snow White's daughter. How could she possibly live up to her parents? Who is she anyway? The self-deprecation would eat her alive if she let it. Her internal struggle becomes even more noticeable when angry tears begin filling her eyes.

Where did my daughter go just now? Mary Margaret wonders. "Emma. Honey, it's alright."

The young woman falls apart. The painful truth that the thing she needs most is out of her reach cuts through to her soul. She needs Regina, the one person who understands the yearnings of her heart. In the queen's absence, the blonde woman hugs her mother tighter, letting herself imagine for just one minute that she is holding the woman she loves.

"Emma, it's okay. I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

The hopeless thought continues to play in the young woman's mind. _I need Regina._ She has to tell her mother the truth. She needs to talk to someone. Recognizing that this is not the time to confess the reality of the hopeless situation to her mother, Emma jumps to the excuse that no decent human being would question.

Fighting through heartbroken sobs, she squeaks, "Stupid hormones."

"I know sweetie," Mary Margaret soothes.

 _Nailed it._ Having Snow White for a mother is not so terrible. She has such a warm and accepting heart, she would never dream of challenging her daughter's lie at a time like this.

"Is everything alright in here?"

 _Oh, good, Whale's back._ When did she become so intolerant? Emma wonders. _It's probably my baby's mother rubbing off on me. That certainly feels like a Regina reaction._

"Yes, doctor. We're fine."

 _Oh, AND he slept he slept with my mother! Dick._ The young woman only hopes her inner monologue remains that way, inside. _I really need to get a grip before I say something stupid._ Fortunately for Emma she had spent enough years in therapy to recognize when she needs to step back and practice self-care. She decides to use the fact that her mother is presently conversing with Whale to her advantage and focuses, instead, on her breathing. Suddenly her efforts to center herself are interrupted.

"Here is your baby's first picture," Whale announces, handing a black and white image to the expectant mother.

Despite her best efforts to remain calm, the young woman involuntarily starts to weep. _Regina. I want Regina._

Dr. Frankenstein is an experienced physician and scientist. Maybe that's why human emotion still makes him uncomfortable.

Mary Margaret, being the bigger person, recognizes the time to step up. "She says it's the hormones," she explains, gently wrapping her arms around her daughter's trembling shoulders.

Thankfully, Whale is not as dense as he looks and recognizes his cue to exit. "I'll leave you two alone."

7777777

The blonde woman had never been more grateful to be fully clothed. _Isn't there a female doctor in this town?_ That's something she would have to discuss at a later time, with Regina. _It's amazing how normal that thought feels_. She lets her mind wander and instantly wishes she hadn't when she imagines her future, blissfully normal, with the woman she loves. She pictures them together, in their home, with their children, sitting down to family dinner and discussing the events of the day. Henry is seated across from them at the dining room table and their baby's highchair is situated between them. Regina is laughing and smiling at their giggling baby as she attempts to spoon applesauce into the child's mouth. Occasionally she catches Emma's eyes, silently communicating her happiness and devotion.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?"

She is prematurely shaken from her reverie. Emma never wanted to leave that moment. Nothing else had ever felt more real. The harsh reality hits. That will never be her life. The young woman is just grateful that her mother is currently preoccupied with locating her car keys and doesn't notice the tears streaming down her daughter's face.

She quickly wipes the stray tears from her cheeks. "I think I need to walk. You know, clear my head."

Mary Margaret understands that Emma is upset about something, but recognizes that it is not her place to push her grown-up daughter to talk if she is not ready. "I understand."

"It's not that cold yet. You go ahead," she tries to sound reassuring.

When she is finally alone she can at last be with Regina, even though it is only in her mind.

"Call me if you decide you need a ride home. I don't want you to freeze later when the temperature drops."

Mary Margaret's concern warms the young woman's heart. In her life Emma Swan had only ever felt valued by another person when she had something that person wanted. For the first time, she feels loved for who she is and not because Mary Margaret desires to use her for her own gain.

What Emma says next are the most natural words she has ever spoken. "I'll be fine, Mom. Don't worry."

Mary Margaret offers her daughter an honest smile. "I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you." She suddenly remembers that her little girl is a grown woman and decides to speak to her as a friend. "I know this is a lot to take in, Emma. But everything is going to be alright."

"I know. I just need some time."

"Okay, honey. I'll see you at home."

She knows she shouldn't, but that awareness doesn't stop the young sheriff from walking in the direction of the local pawn shop. _This is a bad idea._ Approaching her destination, the internal struggle continues as she takes inventory of every reason not to enter Gold's shop. Unfortunately, these considerations have zero affect once Emma Swan has set her course. She needs to talk to someone, but she knows that she cannot converse with just anyone about what she has recently learned. Whether it's a good idea or not she chooses to visit the one person that may be able to help her process all of the thoughts racing through her mind. Unbeknownst to Emma, the person she sought council with was eagerly awaiting her arrival.

"Ah, Miss Swan. Now what brings you by today?"

 _I am in no mood._ "Cut the shit, Gold. You know why I'm here," she responds bitterly, regretfully striding toward the counter. She hates that it had to come to this.

The sinister man responds with an eerily cool demeanor, "Of course I know. But, do you?"

There is a moment of silence before the young woman musters the courage to voice what she already knows to be true, but she can only manage a whisper. "It's Regina's."

She crumbles under the weight of her own admission. Every feeling she had guarded herself against rises to the surface. Her knees suddenly become weak, no longer able to support her body weight, causing her to slump to the floor. Leaning her back against a display case for support, she covers her face with her hand, in a failed attempt to hide, and begins to quietly weep. "That's the first time I've said it out loud. I still can't believe it."

The abnormally cold man approaches the collapsed woman, his figure towering over the withered sheriff. "Whether you believe it or not, it's real." The Dark One would never miss an opportunity to kick someone when he or she is down.

The young woman looks up with pleading eyes, desperately searching for hope in a seemingly bleak situation. "How did this happen?"

"Do I really need to break it down for you?" He is obviously more comfortable with sarcasm.

"No. What I mean is…did you plan this?!" She is suddenly riled.

The overly-confident man stands his ground, determined to rattle the sheriff. "As much as I would love to take credit, this is far more wonderful than anything I could have designed. The offspring of the Evil Queen and the Savior is going to be the most powerful sorceress in all the realms."

"Wait." Had she heard correctly? "Did you just say sorceress?"

Gold offers her a smile reminiscent of a crocodile. "I did indeed."

She doesn't know how long, but the younger woman had temporarily stopped breathing. Before suffocating, luckily, she remembers the most fundamental element necessary to sustain life and inhales a shuddered breath. "I'm having a girl?"

"Your daughter was conceived by two magical women. You didn't really expect to have a boy again, did you?" He is in his element now, using sarcasm for the purpose of embarrassing the already vulnerable woman.

Though she had considered the possibility of this baby being the mayor's, she keeps coming back to the same question that remains a mystery. "I'm still struggling to understand how it's possible that we conceived a child at all."

"Well I certainly hope I don't need to explain—"

"Spare me, Gold. I can't take much more today or, I swear, my head is going to explode." _My sex life is the absolute last thing I want to discuss right now._

There is only one other person who could get away with talking to Rumplestiltskin in that manner and live. By happenstance that person is currently the topic of conversation. Now Gold realizes why these two women got together in the first place. They are both infuriating, strong willed, and are accustom to being in charge. They complement each other entirely.

He clears his throat in order to mask his irritation. "Okay. Now that we have a clear picture—"

Cutting him off, the young woman threatens, "You'd better not be picturing anything, you fucking pervert."

Maybe it's the hormones that have turned her into a lunatic. Emma Swan has utterly lost her mind and is currently staring down Rumplestiltskin, even though her reclined position would suggest that she is not the one in control of the situation.

Gold noticeably swallows back the rage rising inside him. No one talks to him like that. He immediately amends his previous thought, no one except Regina. Obviously this woman is her counterpart. He decides to pick his battles and bows out of the infuriating conversation.

"Well, since you seem to already have a clear understanding, you obviously don't need my help." He turns to walk away.

The young woman rises in order to stop him. "No, please!" She changes her tone. "I over reacted. I'm just a little emotionally unstable these days. Please continue."

Entirely irate by the last exchange, he resentfully begins to explain, "When you and Regina were…"

Now she is just nauseated."Gold, I swear…" she warns.

His patience is running out. Inhaling a deep breath, the exasperated man continues, "At some point, I would imagine, when you were approaching orgasm, her Majesty released a significant amount of magic inside you." This announcement noticeably touches a nerve. "Is there a problem?"

"She fucking lied to me." Emma recalls a conversation she and Regina had almost two months ago about that night that changed everything. Not only had Regina lied about using magic, but she also lied about nothing changing between them. The old resentments creep into Emma's awareness. "I asked her if she used magic and she lied to my face!"

A furious, hormonal woman, who possesses an extraordinary amount of magic, is carrying a magical baby, and is romantically linked with the most powerful dark sorceress the world has ever known suddenly becomes the scariest thing Gold has ever seen. He attempts to pacify the scorned woman. "She may not have realized."

"Don't defend her! She knew exactly what she was doing and she lied to me!"

She had been hopeful before, but now she feels herself caving in. _How could Regina do this to me?_ The ghosts from her past make themselves know. Emma Swan had been betrayed many times during her life by people she trusted. She wanted to believe that Regina was different.

No stranger to the lure of darkness, Gold watches the young woman go somewhere horrible. Though, by nature, he is unsympathetic, he chooses to bring the young woman out before she goes too far.

"There would have needed to be a great deal of emotion involved, for both of you."

The young woman looks up unexpectedly, angry tears glistening in her eyes.

"Am I getting warmer?" Gold is entirely satisfied. He knew that would earn a reaction.

 _He knows._ "Are you saying that she has feelings for me?"

"I can't speak for Regina, but something happened to create that life inside you," he responds, gesturing toward Emma's abdomen with his cane.

Instinctively, the young woman wraps both arms, protectively, around her mid-section. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Now don't tell me you can't feel it." He offers an eerie smile.

"I feel her. She is Regina's." She has still not fully processed the fact that she is pregnant or the knowledge of the baby's other parent.

"You're carrying part of her mother inside you." As much as the two women irritate him, he could not be prouder of the outcome of their union.

Though she had come to Gold's shop of her own volition she still can't shake the feeling that she has just been violated. This man had quite literally looked into her soul. All the emotions that she had kept buried have now been brought to the surface. She is left exposed and exhausted. "How do you know all this?" She wraps her arms more securely around her mid-section and averts her eyes, avoiding Gold's judging gaze.

"I felt it." He waits a beat. "I felt it the moment you set foot in my shop the other day. That's a magical baby inside you."

The fair haired woman feels a surge of panic rip through her. Her eyes widen and she is suddenly animated. "Gold, you have to help me," she pleads. She only hopes that this man is not still sore with her for being so candid before. "I don't know how to take care of a magical baby."

Contrary to what Emma might think Rumplestiltskin actually respects the young sheriff for standing up to him today. Most of Storybrooke's inhabitants are rather boring and would never challenge the Dark One. Emma Swan has proved a worthy opponent. "Your daughter is not _made_ of magic. She was conceived by magic and she already possesses an enormous amount of that same magic." He can see his words affecting the young woman. "Relax Miss Swan. Your daughter is fully human, just like you…and her mother."

The fury has been replaced with fear. Never had Emma Swan felt so helpless and alone. "But if she already has magic, what is she going to do?"

Gold inhales deeply, taking a moment to formulate a response before answering honestly. "She may not be able to do anything for the first few years of her life. Her magic has to mature before she will be able to use it. By that time you can teach her how to control it."

 _I can't do this._ Panic attacks are the worst. Her breathing quickens, her palms begin to sweat, and she feels as if she is going to die. _I can't do this!_

"Are you alright Miss Swan?"

The ongoing struggle to get air into her lungs makes it impossible for the young woman to speak above a whisper. "I have to tell Regina."

Though he respects the Savior, he is still not fond of the fallen queen and uses their tryst for his own amusement.

"Fine idea, Miss Swan. Tell the woman who took advantage of you, used you for her own gratification, lied to you countless time, got you pregnant and left you for a common man."

Of course she had gone over all of these things in her mind before. Hearing another person say them is an entirely different experience.

Inching closer to the dilapidated woman in order to drive the point home, Gold continues, "Tell the woman who broke your heart."

The young sheriff is noticeably trembling. All she can think of is Regina, happy in the arms of another person.

"Maybe she'll even love you now."

 _Oh, fuck._ This thought terrifies the young woman more than anything. If Regina decides to leave Robin, it would be for the baby. She needs Regina's love to be genuine.

"That is what you want, isn't it?"

 _I can't tell her._


	11. Chapter 11

The mayor made a habit of working late most evenings. In a desperate attempt to avoid her empty reality, she occupied her mind with matters of the town. Unfortunately for her, the town had very few unresolved issues. Once Storybrooke's occupants had regained their memories, they became extremely resourceful. Distracting herself turned out to be quite the challenge. At the very least, her office provided an unsuspecting sanctuary.

Shortly after five, an all too familiar wave of dread overcomes the anxious woman when she is startled by the sound of her cell phone alerting her to a new call. The queen laments how she had regressed from a confident and fearless woman to a jumpy nerve-ending. Fully expecting to see Robin appear on her screen, she is surprised to discover Mary Margaret instead. Normally the queen would not be so eager to talk to her former adversary. However, considering the alternative, Regina eagerly greets, "Mary Margaret."

"Regina." The younger woman is obviously upset. "I'm sorry to bother you."

If only Mary Margaret knew how relieved the queen is to be hearing from her. Until recently, Mary Margaret had been her sole connection to Emma. Maybe it's absurd, Regina thinks, but hearing Mary Margaret's voice makes her feel closer to the blonde woman. "It's okay," she assures. "What's going on?"

"Is Emma there?"

Simply hearing the blonde woman's name activates the butterflies in Regina's stomach. But why would Mary Margaret think that Emma was at city hall? The queen casually expresses her confusion. "What? No."

Becoming desperate, Mary Margaret asks more specifically, "Have you seen her?"

The queen hesitates before answering. This question catches her completely off guard and she needs a minute to formulate a response. "I haven't seen Emma in over a month." This was the truth. _Should I have?_ "Why do you ask?"

"Her ultrasound was this afternoon and she's still not home. I tried calling her several times, but I only got her voicemail. I'm starting to worry." Apparently, that explanation required a great deal of effort. Mary Margaret had worked herself into an absolute tizzy waiting to hear from her daughter.

The mere mention of an ultrasound is a painful reminder for Regina that she has forever lost her chance to be with Emma. "She's probably with the baby's father," the queen flatly states, a hint of bitterness in her delivery.

"She's not," the younger woman informs. "I checked."

At that, Regina is suddenly more invested in the conversation.

"She still hasn't told him." Mary Margaret knows she should stop there, but she cannot deny the comfort she feels by talking with a trusted ally. "Honestly, I don't think she wants anything more to do with him."

Regina gulps back the tears threatening her vision. She attempts to appear neutral. But internally she is practically bursting with hope. "Okay, well, what time was her appointment?"

Regina's support is undeniably a great source of comfort at a time like this. The younger woman delivers a noticeably calmer response. "By the time we left the hospital, it was almost one."

The queen is immediately fearful at the realization. It's been more than four hours!

Mary Margaret continues, "When she said she wanted to walk, I should've known something was wrong."

Trying her best to mask the panic she is currently experiencing, Regina attempts to gain more information. "Did she seem upset?

"I shouldn't have left her alone," the desperate younger woman cries.

The queen understands that Snow White is useless in such a worked up state. Therefore, she accepts the responsibility for taking control of the situation. "Alright, Mary Margaret, let's think about where she might be."

This is no time for pretense. The young mother honestly admits, "I thought maybe she'd come see you."

That touches a nerve. The queen accepts that she is the one who chose to end the affair. She pushed Emma away time and time again. And why? Was it worth it? None of that matters now. The only thing that matters is Emma's safety and well-being. However, the queen cannot contain her own curiosity. "Why me?"

Mary Margaret takes Regina by surprise, professing what she knows to be true. "I know everything that you and my daughter have been though. No matter what happens, there's no denying that you are an important part of her life."

Even though this woman may never be her mother-in-law, Snow White certainly knows how to lay on the guilt.

Putting her own interests aside, the queen is determined to not only help Mary Margaret, but, more importantly, to help Emma. "What happened at the ultra-sound? Something must've upset her."

Searching her memory of that afternoon, Mary Margaret can only remember one specific. "She saw her baby for the first time."

She knows she shouldn't. But, Regina feels an overwhelming connection to the unborn child. _How is this possible?_ The baby isn't hers after all, she mourns. But, it's Emma's baby. How could she not love Emma's baby? This child is a part of her. Snapping out of her daydream, once again, Regina focuses on Mary Margaret's reasoning for Emma's absence.

"It probably brought back memories of when she was pregnant with Henry. I don't think she's ever forgiven herself for giving him up."

The last thing Regina wants Emma to feel is shame for giving up her son. She admits that she had judged Emma when they first met. But as she has come to know the undignified woman, she understands what led her to make such a decision.

"But where would she have gone?"

Regina voices the helplessness she feels. "I don't know."

Being Snow White, the younger woman responds with hope. "You know her Regina. You know her better than anyone. Please. I need your help."

For whatever reason, Regina decides to accept what Mary Margaret is telling her. With the strength of this conviction, the queen fearlessly searches her heart. "She obviously needs this time to herself. That's why she wouldn't let you give her a ride. She wants to be alone."

Regina doesn't know why she is surprised when Mary Margaret questions this assertion.

"Why, on Earth, would she want to be alone at a time like this?!"

Her confidence returning, Regina explains, "Emma's very self-reliant. She's had to be. Her whole life people abandon her and let her down. She is used to not having anyone to turn to."

"She has me!"

 _Of course Mary Margaret would take offense! She thinks everything is about her._ Regina has to take a deep breath before she lashes out at Snow White for her stupidity. Restraining her aggressive nature, she takes a non-threatening approach and calmly elaborates. "But for twenty-eight years, she didn't. This is what she's used to. This is how she copes. I don't agree with it, but I understand. I do it too and it's dangerous." She feels Emma's loneliness and despair. "She's isolating," is barely audible. The queen is utterly downhearted.

"Can you talk to her? Please. Please help her, Regina. I beg you!"

Thankfully, Mary Margaret's pleading is enough to keep Regina from caving in on herself. Renewed by this charge, the queen vows, "I'll find her. I promise."

7777777

She doesn't know why she went there. She just kept walking, as if she was being drawn. She had been there for over two hours, outside Regina's vault. Even with the temperature dropping, she is reluctant to leave the steps of the burial chamber. She feels closer to Regina by being there.

As she is lost in thought of what to do about her current predicament, she suddenly registers her phone vibrating in her pocket. Glancing at the screen for what is probably the fifth time within one hour, Emma is perplexed when she sees Regina's face instead of her mother's. Normally, the vision would activate butterflies in her stomach. But now, the young woman feels nothing. She realizes that she has finally reached the point of complete hopelessness about her current situation. Mostly, she is exhausted. Void of emotion, she answers, "My mother called you. Didn't she?"

The queen doesn't know how to react. Though she is filled with relief and gratitude, she brings a safer emotion to the surface and expresses her annoyance at having to worry about the infuriating blonde. "You wouldn't answer your phone."

"I don't want to talk to anyone," the younger woman bites back.

"You're talking to me." The queen doesn't understand what exactly compels her to constantly challenge this woman. In truth, she has always seen Emma's potential and only wants her to be the very best that she can be. However, when she is met with silence, Regina switches tactics. Softening her tone, she voices her concern. "What happened?"

A multitude of thoughts fill the blonde woman's mind, though she is unable to voice a single one. Accepting defeat, Emma expresses the all-consuming hopelessness. "I can't do this, Regina!"

Despite her confusion at the sudden outburst, Regina calmly vocalizes what she knows to be true. "Yes, you can. You are the strongest person I know. And you already are an amazing mother." She should've known that it wouldn't be so easy to get through to Emma when she's this closed off.

"I didn't raise my son, you did. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Determined to break through the younger woman's brusque exterior, Regina speaks of a particularly vulnerable time in her life. "I had no idea what I was doing when I adopted Henry. But the moment I saw him I knew that I needed him; we needed each other. I never felt more out of control in my entire life than when I brought an infant home for the first time. It was terrifying." Normally, the queen would not speak so candidly. Her son's mother has always been the exception. "There were times when I wanted to give up. But my love for my son kept me going." Regina only hopes that by sharing her own experience, Emma might be ready to hear what she says next. "It's okay to be scared, Emma, and to feel overwhelmed. This is a first for you." Normally this would be Snow White's job, but Regina accepts the task of instilling hope in the younger woman. "You get to raise this child."

Regina always did have the ability to reach Emma in a way that no one else could. For a brief period, the blonde woman lets go of her anger and resentment and accepts Regina's comforting words. This leads her to expresses her greatest insecurity. "I have no idea what it takes to be a mother."

Though Regina considers herself unsympathetic, by nature, she has a tremendous amount of compassion where the younger woman's insecurities are concerned. "You are a mother. You became a mother the moment you found out you were expecting. From then on, you put him first. When you learned that you were pregnant with Henry you were eighteen, in a jail cell, and before that you were living out of your car. You had nothing. You gave him up, to give him his best chance." The older woman continues to surprise Emma when she does what no one else could do. She put herself in Emma's place. "And, you carried him. You carried him, knowing every day of your pregnancy that you would have to give him up." The queen decides not to push her luck. She realizes that she could never fully understand Emma's experience because she has never, nor would she ever carry a child. "I have no idea what you must've gone through...or what you're feeling right now."

That did it. The suffocating depression releases its hold on the blonde woman. In that moment, the queen's white knight puts her own insecurities aside and rescues the woman she loves from self-deprecation. "You gave him up too. You do know what I went through." She would not allow her queen to think so little of herself, just because she cannot do what most women can do naturally.

"I felt like I was being ripped apart," Regina confesses. She is noticeably crying now, but she doesn't care. Emma Swan knows her heart.

Inspired by Regina's honesty, Emma makes an admission of her own. "When I first took the potion that Hook brought me when I was living in New York, the one that made me remember. I was so angry." The queen understands anger. "I remembered the choices that I made and the regret I felt. The life that I knew, I discovered, was all a beautiful lie." It was a lie, Regina recognizes. She didn't mean to hurt Emma. She only wanted her to have a good life, the life she deserved. The younger woman continues the painful admission, something Regina already knew in her heart. "I didn't want to give him up."

"I know." The queen can only manage a whisper.

"For one year I was able to live a life that I was proud of. You did that for me." Emma is once again reliving the incident at the town line, when Regina gave her the greatest gift anyone could give her. That is the moment she realized that she was in love. "Henry and I were together and we were happy." The blonde woman immediately grows concerned when she is met with silence. How long had she been talking? "Regina?"

Only Emma had the ability to affect the queen this deeply. She is instantly consumed by remorse and regret. If only she had known of the filthy pirate's plan to bring the potion to Emma and destroy her happiness. She would have stopped him! She should have stopped him! If she is being honest with herself, she wouldn't have stopped him. She wanted her son back. She wanted them both back. The queen wonders, how she could be so selfish. "I'm still here."

"I miss that life. I wish I could've hung on to the memories you gave me, but I know they aren't real."

 _How much deeper is she going to drive this sword?_

"Since then I feel like I've lost…" The younger woman hesitates before continuing. She has to stifle a sob. "…my best-friend."

That's all it took for Regina to register just how much damage she had done to the blonde woman by pushing her away. "I'm sorry." Now is her chance to tell Emma the truth. "You gave me the greatest gift, Emma. You gave me a chance to be Henry's mother. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am a better person, because of our son." _And, because of you._ Only she couldn't voice that last part. For some reason, she is still holding on to foolish pride.

Though Regina is still not ready to remove that barrier that remains between them, the younger woman is grateful for the vulnerability that Regina has shown tonight. "I'm glad he found you."

Thankfully, the queen reacts before she has a chance to filter her thoughts. "Where are you? Let me pick you up."

"No. I'm fine. I'm fine." Honestly, Emma would be mortified if Regina discovered her whereabouts. She looks pathetic, loitering outside her ex-girlfriend's crypt, in the middle of a cemetery.

The queen understands why Emma is not enthusiastic about letting down all of her defenses just yet. She maintains a respectful distance. "Will you at least call your mother? Otherwise I'm going to worry."

"I will. I think I'm ready to go home now." The conversation did help. Though she wasn't able to tell Regina about her child, she realizes that they had taken a step tonight; together. "Thank you for calling me."

Without missing a beat, Regina reciprocates, "Thank you for answering your phone."

Not yet ready to lose the connection, Emma gets the other woman's attention. "Regina?"

"Yes?" The queen only hopes that Emma reconsidered her offer to pick her up.

"Would you give Henry an extra kiss, from me?"

Regina smiles contentedly. Their son, the most important person in their world, will always connect them. "I will."

Recognizing what they both need, Emma suggests, "And, maybe, hug him just a little tighter tonight…"

"I will," the queen promises. Emma truly knows her heart.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Emma."

7777777

Only seconds after losing contact with her favorite blonde, the hold that this woman has on the queen's heart is stronger than ever. Regina mulls over in her mind every missed opportunity to tell Emma the truth that she has been too afraid to admit to herself until now. _I'm in love with Emma Swan._

How could she have been so stupid? How could she just let this amazing woman go?! But these questions are pointless, Regina recognizes. _It's too late. A baby changes everything._

Mercifully, her mental anguish is interrupted by the queen of hope.

She answers after the first ring. "Mary Margaret?"

"Regina. Thank you! Thank you for talking to Emma. I knew she'd listen to you."

If only this woman had heard the conversation that took place only minutes ago. "Did she call you?"

"Yes! I'm on my way to pick her up now."

Regina doesn't know why, but this woman's child-like excitement that would normally be irritating, she suddenly finds endearing. Soon the queen can rest comfortably in the knowledge that her favorite blonde is safe and not alone. That should be enough. Still, Regina's curiosity gets the best of her. "Where is she?"

"She didn't tell you?"

Regina wonders why this information comes as such a surprise. _Why should Emma have told me? It's not as if we're in a relationship._ Just thinking about it, nauseates the queen. This is the woman she loves and it was she, herself, who protested the relationship. Emma was ready to commit herself fully, but the queen chose to embrace fear rather than trust the one person who has never let her down, who has always had her back, always believed in her, encouraged her, and… A terrifying realization strikes. _I broke her heart._ She is immediately nauseated.

The silence prompts Mary Margaret to inquire, "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here." The queen pulls herself together. Sniffling slightly, she answers, "I offered to pick her up, but she wouldn't tell me where she is."

This news saddens the younger woman. She wonders what would make her daughter reject Regina's offer. She would've expected the opposite reaction and doesn't hesitate to disclose Emma's whereabouts.

"She's at the cemetery. She said she needed to be somewhere quiet."

Instantly, the queen is once again sick with guilt at the thought of the woman she loves alone in the cemetery; plagued by fear. "At least, she's alright."

"I don't know what you said to her, Regina. I just wanted to thank you."

Mary Margaret's sincerity is almost too much for Regina. In her mind, she did nothing to deserve this gratitude. After how much she had hurt Emma, she is determined to do all within her power to right things between them.

For now, Regina accepts the thanks. "You're welcome." Hopefully that suffices. "I'm sorry, Mary Margaret, I have to go."

"Of course. I didn't mean to keep you."

"It's alright. I'm glad Emma called you."

"Have a good night Regina."

"You too."


	12. Chapter 12

**I would first like to thank all of you who have been with this story since its beginning. I can't believe it has already been a year. Anyway, you guys are awesome :) Welcome to all new story followers and thank you for all the favorites! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It seemed appropriate for Mother's Day.**

Somehow, waiting for her mother's arrival turned into the longest ten minutes, so far, in the blonde woman's life. As soon as she sees the familiar car drive up, the young woman feels a wave of dread rip through her. Despite the fact, a few minutes ago, she was certain that she was prepared to tell her mother the truth of the situation, when Mary Margaret is only several feet in front of her, Emma is suddenly paralyzed.

"Emma!" the brunette woman shouts, running toward her huddled daughter on the steps of the Mills family mausoleum. She would have to ask about this chosen location later, Mary Margaret notes.

Rising to meet the concerned woman, Emma weakly responds, "Mom." It's all that she can manage before breaking down entirely. Thankfully, her supportive mother captures her in a strong embrace.

As both women continue to hold each other as if their lives depend on the close proximity for survival, Mary Margaret voices the frightful thought consuming her awareness. "I was so worried."

The blonde woman grips her mother tighter and expresses her sincere regret. She had not considered how her actions would affect the woman in front of her. In her lifetime, no one had ever cared for her that much. "I'm sorry," she tremulously laments.

"It's alright. I'm here now. I'm right here, Emma." Mary Margaret continues to sooth with her voice as she gently rocks her precious child.

The young woman recognizes that accepting the tenderness shown by her mother has become more natural. In the beginning, when her parents first remembered her, she was uncomfortable with displays of affection and she was also suspicious. She had been burned too many times before by people who were supposed to care for her and protect her.

After another minute or two, registering that her daughter has finally calmed, Mary Margaret believes that now it might be safe to inquire about specifics. "How long have you been out here?"

Emma answers honestly. "I don't know."

It is obvious that the emotional young woman is still very upset and not yet ready to let go of her mother.

In an effort to quite her fragile daughter, the self-assured mother does what she knows will always work. She holds the blonde woman close and soothes with her voice, "It's okay, honey. It's going to be okay."

The blonde woman knows that she needs to tell her mother the truth, however now may not be the time. She can't even speak without crying. For now, she lets herself be comforted by her mother's presence. How she wished for this feeling of warmth and protection, safe in this woman's arms, since she was a small child. All the pain has disappeared, the world is no longer a scary place, and she relaxes in the knowledge that her mother loves her and is taking care of her. "Mom, I'm sorry," she cries. Just when she thought her mother couldn't be any more wonderful, Mary Margaret surprises her.

"No. I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"It's okay." Emma only hopes that sounds convincing. But, Mary Margaret has already fallen into the trap of guilt.

"I should've realized…"

The last thing that Emma wants is for her mother, the woman who has been so loving toward her and accepting, to feel guilty for something that is not her responsibility. "No. I needed to be alone, to figure some stuff out."

"Do you feel better now?" But the question is met by awkward silence. Mary Margaret notices her daughter struggling to muster the courage to confess something that she had concealed until now.

Finally, Emma takes the pivotal first step. "I need to tell you something."

Understanding the weight of that statement, Mary Margaret carefully prompts, "What do you need to tell me?" She strives to sound both sympathetic and non-threatening.

"You should probably sit down." The suggested seated position is not only for her mother's benefit, since the young woman believes that once Mary Margaret hears the confessions she might faint, it is also for her benefit. This way, if she is standing and moving around, she has control over the situation, at least in her mind, even though Snow White does not pose any threat. The thief turned bounty hunter, is accustom to having control in every situation.

"What's wrong?" A wide-eyed Mary Margaret asks, as she settles her weight on the cold concrete steps to the burial chamber.

"This is just a lot harder than I thought it would be," Emma admits, as she continues to fidget. She is still trying to work up the courage to have the most important conversation, she imagines, she will ever have with her mother.

"Emma, it's okay. You can tell me anything," the doe-eyed woman reminds. Her sincerity is unmistakable. In Mary Margaret's opinion, there is no way that her daughter could be afraid of her. However, if she only knew the harsh realities of Emma's past, she would truly understand the origin of her daughter's deeply rooted anxiety.

"I don't know how to tell you this." In the time that Emma has known her mother, Mary Margaret has never given the young woman a reason not to trust her. This particular conversation would intimidate anyone. How is she supposed to tell people, including Regina, her baby's, for lack of a better word, paternity?

Fortunately for Emma, her mother is very intuitive and decides to help instigate what is proving to be a very difficult confession. "Is it about the baby?"

The young woman's breathing grows increasingly shallower as fear regains its suffocating hold.

"Honey, it's okay," Mary Margaret encourages.

"Mom, my baby was conceived nine weeks ago," Emma begins.

"Yes. That's what Dr. Whale said." She is only too eager to hear the agonizing admission. Though, as many scenarios as Mary Margaret had considered, nothing could have prepared her for what Emma reveals next.

"I wasn't with Killian nine weeks ago, or ten weeks ago, or eleven weeks ago," she illustrates, hoping that she won't have to voice the next part.

Mary Margaret tries to understand, though it's obvious she is only growing more confused. "But, I thought you were—"

"We were dating," Emma interrupts. "But we weren't..." she tries to continue, but she can't talk to her mother so candidly about her sex-life. After her conversation with Gold, she never wants to even entertain the thought of having sex again. "There is no way this baby could be Killian's."

Without thinking, Mary Margaret asks, "Then, who's the father?" As soon as she says it, the truth hits her like a ton of bricks. She looks to her daughter whose eyes are tightly shut and her arms are folded across her chest, her hands are gripping either arm and her chin is tucked against her chest, bracing herself for whatever retribution she might receive. Then Mary Margaret notices her daughter's lower lip quivering. She quietly rises from her seated position and slowly approaches her beloved child. She reaches out a quiet hand and lightly touches her daughter's shoulder.

Emma flinches in automatic response and her eyes jolt open. Realizing that her mother has halted her advances, her eyes fill with tears.

Both mother and daughter are wearing matching expressions as Mary Margaret wraps Emma in a forgiving embrace. She is determined to be the strength that Emma needs, as the young woman falls apart. The determined mother holds her blubbering child and begins rocking her, silently communicating her love and acceptance.

"Mom…"the devastated young woman whines.

"It's Regina." She had to hear herself say it. And, when Emma falls apart again, now unable to support her own body weight, Mary Margaret understands the source of the young woman's fear. She guides Emma to sit on the steps of the crypt and calms her, quieting her daughter's sobs and wiping away her tears.

"I couldn't believe it at first. So, I stopped by Gold's shop after I left the hospital," the emotional young woman explains. Comforted by her mother's gentle touch and concerned eyes, she continues, "He told me how my baby was conceived and…" She pauses for a moment, unsure of how far she can go with this admission. But, then the thought of her baby girl overrides every bit of trepidation. "I'm having a girl." When her mother responds by covering her gaping mouth with her hand, Emma fears that she may have revealed too much. She quickly tries to repair the damage. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Just the fact that her daughter feels the need to apologize for something so beautiful scares the life out of Mary Margaret. She embraces her daughter again. "You did nothing wrong. Understand?" When she feels the young woman nod her head, she continues. "And, nothing changes the fact that you are my baby. You will always be my baby, Emma."

Never, in her wildest dreams, could Emma Swan have imagined that her mother would be so wonderful.

Mary Margaret continues, "It's a shock, honey. It's going to be okay."

"She's Regina's," Emma reiterates.

"And she's yours," Mary Margaret confirms, meeting Emma's eyes so the young woman understands the importance of that statement. "She is going to be your little girl and my granddaughter." The brunette woman's smile is contagious and quickly spreads to the woman in front of her. After a moment of bliss, Mary Margaret breaks the comfortable silence. "You didn't tell Regina."

Avoiding her mother's eyes, Emma shamefully admits, "No."

In Snow White's mind, this is a very simple situation; easily remedied. "Emma, she'll be overjoyed."

It's a good thing that her confidence and composure has returned, she needs to explain the complicated situation to this unfortunately naïve, incredibly sweet, woman. "I know Regina will love my baby. That's not what I'm worried about." She inhales deeply, preparing to tell her mother the reason she has chosen to keep her baby a secret. "Mom, she's getting married."

Of course Mary Margaret has a solution. Everything is simple from her point-of-view. "If you told her about the baby she wouldn't get married."

Growing frustrated, Emma calmly explains, "That's why I can't tell her." When she notices her mother's confusion, she breaks things down so that Snow White can understand them. Unfortunately, every relationship is not a fairy tale. "If she left him, it wouldn't be for me. I don't want her to be with me out of obligation. I need her to want to be with me because of me." As she emphasizes that last part, the painful truth stings to her core.

Hope is relentless, as Mary Margaret attempts to heal the wound. "She loves you, Emma. I know she does. You made a baby together."

"Magic made this baby," she flatly states, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

But, Mary Margaret is adamant. "I don't believe that it was just magic. Not for a second."

The conviction in her mother's words inspires the young woman, once again, to open her heart to the possibility that maybe her mother is right. "You really believe in us?"

Mary Margaret smiles warmly. "I always have. I always will." To solidify her conviction, she discloses part of her recent conversation with the mother of her, she fondly reflects, grandchildren. "She was scared when I told her that you were missing."

To the young woman, this sounds too good to be true. Trying to suppress what she believes to be insane hope, Emma reasons, "That doesn't sound like Regina."

"Exactly!" Mary Margaret instantly retorts. "She doesn't worry about anyone except Henry and you," she explains, emphasizing that last word.

Admittedly, her mother's repartee catches the young woman off guard. She didn't expect her mother's optimism to affect her, not tonight. "She did sound worried when I talked to her."

Entirely pleased with herself, Mary Margaret goes for the win. Grasping her daughter's hands in a display of earnestness, Mary Margaret proclaims, "Regina is your match, Emma. You two belong together."

If she is being honest with herself, the blonde woman had pictured this conversation going much differently. Because her mother has been unbelievably wonderful and accepting, Emma is confident making herself even more vulnerable. "I wanted her to be Regina's. I wanted it so damn much." She has to stop herself from breaking down again before continuing. "And, now, I've never felt more lost and alone in my entire life."

The young mother instinctively softens, "You're not alone, Emma. You'll never be alone again." She waits for her daughter to meet her eyes before continuing. "I wasn't there the first time, but I'm here now and I am going to help you."

The young woman throws her arms around her mother in grateful response.

"I love you, Emma. And I already love this baby."

There's no point trying to hide it, Emma thinks. She is crying. Her mother's passionate outpouring had moved her deeply, plus the hormones are magnifying all of her feelings.

"Please, let me help you," Mary Margaret implores, still clutching her weeping baby.

After a few moments of silence, Emma whispers against her mother's shoulder. "I'm so scared."

Before Emma has a chance to continue, Mary Margaret gently urges her daughter to meet her eyes. Her concern is evident.

"Gold said she has magic. I just started learning about my own magic. How am I supposed to take care of her?"

"Emma, you are her mother. You are the only person other than Regina who could take care of your daughter."

"But I don't know what I'm doing." She begins to project her greatest fear. "Regina had to raise my son and Henry doesn't even have magic."

Mary Margaret remains obstinate in her belief. "Emma, Emma, listen to me. You are a mother. You are going to raise your daughter and she will grow up knowing that she is loved and that her mommy is taking care of her."

The young woman realizes, in this moment, that her little girl will always be her weakness. Whatever insecurities she may have, the intense love she feels for her baby girl will always win. With determination in her voice, she agrees, "I will take care of her." Exchanging a knowing smile with her mother, Emma voices, "I'm never letting her go."

Instantly, Mary Margaret catches her daughter in another embrace. "I'm so proud of you Emma, I'm proud of the woman you've become."

Reciprocating the hug, the young woman expresses her gratitude. "Thanks Mom." Every time she says it, "Mom", becomes more natural. Now she truly understands the meaning of that word. Her mother is a woman who loves her unconditionally, without reserve, and would do anything to protect her and help her.

"Regina is going to love her so much."

Normally, the mention of her former lover's name would dampen a situation. However, the hope that Snow White instilled is still fresh. "No kid could ever be more loved," she acknowledges.

"For you little girl's sake, talk to Regina. Talk to your baby's mother."

"Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance?" Emma laments.

Desperate not to have the good brought about by this conversation undone, Mary Margaret rushes to repair the dam. "Emma, it's okay. You'll talk to Regina again and you'll have another chance to tell her."

"My children are the most important people in the world to me. I'm going to put my daughter first and do what's best for her." She places a protective hand over her abdomen and allows all the love she feels for her unborn daughter and her daughter's mother to fill her awareness. "She deserves to be raised by two loving mothers. I want to give her that life."

Snow White's heart swells with pride. She has just watched this insecure woman transform before her. With tears of gratitude sparkling in her eyes, Mary Margaret expresses her elation. "She's lucky to have both of you."

"And she's lucky to have you for a grandmother," Emma replies. She is positively glowing.

"I love you, Emma, always."

The young woman hugs her mother again and whispers, "Thank you for accepting me." Never had she felt such peace.

"How could I not? You are my baby."

The young woman relaxes in her mother's arms, before voicing a legitimate dilemma. "I don't know how to tell her."

"You'll know when the time is right. Tonight just wasn't it. I know you will tell her, after you've rested."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

The restored women rise for the short walk to the car. As they walk, arm-in-arm, Emma makes an innocent request.

"Can we stop by Granny's on the way home?"

Making a startling realization, Mary Margaret asks, "Have you eaten since this morning?"

The blonde woman sheepishly shakes her head in response.

"You must be starving," Mary Margaret asserts. She is determined to remedy the situation and quickly.

As she situates herself in the passenger seat of the car, the young woman explains, "I didn't have an appetite all day, probably because of the nausea. But, now I'm craving a grilled-cheese sandwich and cocoa."

Mary Margaret understands pregnancy cravings, from personal experience, and is sympathetic to Emma's plight. Considering how well she's gotten to know her daughter during the last few years, the young mother feels comfortable asking, "No French fries?"

"And French fries," Emma gratefully corrects. She's actually impressed that her mother remembered.

7777777

As soon as they open the door to the apartment, David Nolan captures his daughter in a firm embrace. "Emma. We were so worried."

Though this display of affection was not unexpected, the intensity was a little surprising. The blonde woman beams, basking in her father's love and concern. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to be alone for a little while."

"I heard about the ultrasound. Did you tell Killian about the baby?"

The blonde woman is stunned speechless, but her eyes express the heartbreak she is reliving. She rushes past her father, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the sobs.

The confused, inexperienced, father implores his very perceptive wife. "What's wrong?"

After her recent conversation with her significantly vulnerable daughter, Mary Margaret has no patience for her clueless husband. "Really, David?"

"What did I say?"

It's not his fault that he doesn't understand why that comment was interpreted by his wife as insensitive. After all, he hadn't been granted the opportunity to share in his daughter's recent struggle.

Thankfully for Emma, Mary Margaret swiftly follows her up the stairs. "Emma?"

The young woman is lying in the fetal position, silently weeping into a pillow that she desperately clutches.

Mary Margaret carefully settles her weight on the edge of the bed next to her daughter, the woman who will always be her baby.

"I can't tell Dad the truth," the blonde woman whispers. "He hates Regina."

"He does not hate her," Mary Margaret reveals, gently grasping her daughter's arm to communicate her sincerity. "Whatever resentments he has against Regina, he'll get over them." When the young woman remains unresponsive, the observant mother picks up on what remains unspoken. "I know you're scared."

This gets the blonde woman's attention and she slowly opens her eyes.

Noticing that her words are having the desired affect, Mary Margaret continues, "But nothing is going to change the way your father or I feel about you. We love you, Emma."

Inspired by her mother's encouraging words, the young woman rises to a seated position. After everything she and her mother have been through, Emma has no trouble admitting, "I finally found you and Dad. I'm so afraid I'm going to…" She hesitates. "…disappoint you."

Realizing where Emma's insecurities originate, Mary Margaret assures, "You are our daughter. We are your parents. And we will support you, whatever you decide to do. And we will help you any way we can."

An authentic smile spreads across the young woman's face and she wraps her arms around her mother in a grateful hug. "I missed you so much."

"I'm here now and I will always take care of you," Mary Margaret replies, content to hold her daughter as long as the young woman needs. "Try not to worry, honey. Everything's going to be okay."

When Emma breaks the comfortable hug, Mary Margaret lightly brushes stray hairs out of her beautiful daughter's face.

"Are you ready to tell your father?"

Strengthened by her mother's support, Emma asserts, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Once the young woman reaches the bottom of the stairs, her mother following a few steps behind, the young woman timidly announces her presence. "Dad…"

David had been seated at the dinner table with his head in his hands, as he tried desperately to figure out why what he said had upset his daughter so much. When he spots his cherished child, he immediately rises and begs her forgiveness. "Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"It's alright," she calmly replies, with the poise and grace of a monarch. "Dad, I have something to tell you." Surprised by her own self-assurance, Emma discloses the truth, without hesitation. "My baby's not Killian's. She's Regina's." When the bewildered man only falls silent and simultaneously averts his eyes, turning back to resume his seat at the table, Emma feels her confidence dwindle. That familiar, deeply rooted fear of rejection rises to the surface. Worried that she may have just damaged her relationship with her father, beyond repair, the young woman pleads for acknowledgement. "Please say something." She never would have expected what her father does next.

David slowly lifts his hidden face from his hands. It is evident that he had been crying. Meeting his beloved daughter's eyes, he checks to make sure he had heard correctly. "You said 'she.'"

"Yeah. I'm having a girl." As soon as she says that last word, tears automatically fill her eyes.

The expression on the young father's face is evidence of the joy in his heart. "You're having my granddaughter." He rises from his chair, wraps his daughter in a bear-hug, lifting her a few inches off the floor.

Never, in all her years, could she have imagined that her parents would be this wonderful. "Do you think you'll love her?"

"I already love her. She's your daughter, isn't she?" He carefully places his daughter on the floor and kisses her cheek. "Maybe one day I'll learn to love Regina, but one thing at a time."

The family shares a collective laugh, as Mary Margaret joins the adorable pair.

7777777

Later that night, as she lies on her bed, Emma considers a few possibilities for how to begin the necessary conversation with Regina.

 _How do I tell her? Maybe a text is the best way._

 **It's your baby.** _What the fuck, Swan? You don't just blurt it out!_

 **Regina, we need to talk.** _There. That doesn't sound terrifying at all. No, I can't send that. But I need to talk to her. What do I say?_

Unsure of what to do, the young woman turns her attention toward her unborn child.

Placing a protective hand over her abdomen, she whispers, "Hi, baby girl. It's Mommy. I love you so much, baby. You are the most important person in the world to me, you and your brother. Did I tell you that you have a brother? He is going to love you so much. I messed up with Henry, but I'm not going to do the same with you. I promise to always put you first, for the rest of my life. I let my pride get in the way tonight. I should've told your mother when I had the chance. Your grandma said it wasn't the right time. But I am going to do this, for you. I'm telling your mother, as soon as I figure out how."

She turns off the lamp next to her bed, ready for sleep. Before drifting off, she adds, "If you have any ideas, I would really appreciate it."

Realizing that her undeveloped baby is not going to respond to her request, Emma smiles in understanding. She is content in the knowledge that her baby girl is always with her and she will be with her when she has the anticipated conversation with Regina.

"Goodnight, kid."

7777777

Across town, Regina Mills is currently tucking her greatest treasure in for the night. Although she recognizes that Henry is a teenager, she still insists on this nightly ritual after almost losing him forever in Neverland. Fortunately for her, her son is very understanding and incredibly discerning.

"Are you alright, Mom?"

She didn't mean to wear her heart on her sleeve. But, she has been thinking about the boy's other mother since they ended their conversation, several hours earlier. She tries to sound casual. "I've never been better." She is obviously lost in thought. Willing herself back to the present, she confirms, "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too," he responds, grasping his mother's hand.

"Your mother wanted me to give you this." She places a feathery kiss on her precious boy's forehead. "She loves you very much."

The teenager is suddenly hopeful. "You talked to Emma?"

At the mention of the blonde woman's name, the queen's breath catches. "Yes."

"I'm glad she's talking to you again."

"Me too." She offers her son a weak smile. Though she is grateful for their recent conversation, she wants nothing more than to feel this woman in her arms again. She worries that she never will. Emma Swan doesn't have a reason to trust her again, ever.

Judging by his mother's vacant expression, Henry detects that something is amiss. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, honey." Regina tries to sound reassuring. "She just misses you."

The teenager expresses his confusion. "She's going to see me tomorrow."

"I know." Regina decides that if she can't be there to comfort Emma, she can at least do so vicariously through her son. "Just…be sure to give your mother extra hugs tomorrow."

"Okay," Henry agrees. When his mother turns to leave, he adds, "I'm glad you two are friends again."

Regina lets the weight of that comment sink in. At least she had made some progress with Emma tonight. Tomorrow is another day. "So am I."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Henry, more than you'll ever know."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovelies! You are all very brave for sticking with me during this journey. The prequel has been excruciating to write, and, I imagine, read, at times. I appreciate the support and encouragement, even though I am torturing you :)**

Nearly twenty minutes had passed as Storybrooke's sheriff anxiously watches the clock on the dashboard of her yellow bug, outside City Hall, debating whether to go inside or not. 4:49, it reads. She can't put this off any longer. She had been avoiding this all day after finally making the decision to tell the woman she loves about their child.

"Okay, Swan, you can do this." She turns her attention to the growing baby inside her. "What do you say kiddo? Are you ready to see Mommy?" She feels an unmistakable flutter of excitement. Regina is her little girl's mommy. They are having a little girl. She is their child. This knowledge is what gives her the strength to exit her vehicle.

She quietly knocks on the door before poking her head inside the mayor's office. "Hey."

The unsuspecting queen rises to welcome the young sheriff. "Hey."

"I'm sorry to just barge in like this," Emma acknowledges, sheepishly stepping across the threshold.

Normally the queen would not compromise her status and keep visitors at a distance. But, Emma Swan is an exception.

"You're not barging. Please come in," she invites, gesturing and walking toward the seating area opposite her desk.

"Thanks." It's amazing, Emma muses, that she feels so comfortable in the mayor's office. Unfortunately, her stomach is telling a different story. _Oh no, not now._

Fighting her natural instinct to embrace the younger woman, Regina maintains a respectable, yet familiar, distance. "How are you?" she asks sincerely.

Suppressing the urge to vomit, the younger woman responds. "Good." But, that is a lie. "I'm—"

Before finishing her thought, Emma bolts up from the couch. She covers her mouth in an effort to keep the vomit at bay until she reaches the trash can, conveniently located beside Regina's desk, just in time to release the contents of her stomach.

"It's okay. Emma, it's okay," the normally aloof mayor soothes, while carefully gathering blonde hairs out of the younger woman's face.

The young sheriff reflects how she had never felt more serene in her entire life. Just one touch from her children's mother and everything else dissolves around her. The only thing that matters is the love passing between them, even though this situation is less than romantic.

In a weak voice, the vulnerable young woman acknowledges the awkward situation. "I'm sorry." She is positively mortified. Her goal was to win the mayor over, not completely gross her out.

"It's okay. I've cleaned up my share of vomit over the years." She recalls a specific time when her son ate so much on his eighth birthday that he threw up in a shrub outside Granny's. Granny, herself, was so sympathetic that she sent Henry home with a piece of cake, with the instructions not to eat until he was feeling better.

"I remember," Emma remarks. She knows it's not her memory, but it doesn't make it any less real for her. She remembers that time she took Henry to his favorite restaurant on his eight birthday. The kid ate so much that he made himself sick. She should have said "no" to that second dessert, at least.

Their eyes meet and, for a moment, what remains unspoken between them is understood. Fortunately for Emma, the mayor is the first to break the comfortable silence.

Speaking softly, she expresses her concern. "Are you alright?"

But Emma is completely lost in Regina's gaze. In that moment, she could swear that she saw love behind the brunette woman's eyes and can only manage to nod her response.

"I'm really sorry about that. I should have known it was coming."

Regina smiles to herself. If Emma didn't know better, she would think that the mayor found the entire event rather endearing.

"At least you made it to the trash can," she jokes.

A timid laugh escapes the young sheriff. She is grateful to Regina for making light of such an embarrassing situation.

"Yeah. I never know with this one," Emma comments, resting a hand over her abdomen. "It can hit me at any time of the day, especially if she doesn't like what I've eaten." It's already too late by the time she realizes that she used a gender specific pronoun. _Maybe Regina won't notice._

"You're having a girl?" The queen's face automatically brightens. Even though, she still believes, this child is not hers, she already loves her because she is Emma's. And the fact that she is a little girl only amplifies the queen's protective nature.

"Yeah, I am," Emma confirms. Her happiness is unmistakable as she shares this news with her child's mother.

After a brief lull in their conversation and far too much gazing, both women decide to speak.

"Emma—"

"Regina—"

Smiling warmly, Regina encourages, "You go first."

"I just," Emma hesitantly begins. "I came here to—"

But she is interrupted when both women are startled by an overly confident knock at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" the startled sheriff inquires.

When Regina doesn't respond, the blonde woman hastily struggles to return to an upright position.

Regina knows that Emma Swan is too proud to ask for help and offers her support. "Let me help you."

"I'm fine," Emma insists, attempting to discourage the older woman. "You have a visitor."

Reluctantly Regina strides toward persistent knocking. Upon opening the door, the regal woman flatly greets, "Hi."

Emma watches helplessly and any reclaimed hope is shattered in an instant, as the woodsman wraps his arms around Regina's waist and greets her with eager lips.

If only Emma knew that this display of affection made the queen as uncomfortable as it made her. The younger woman considers how she might throw up in front of both of them if she has to endure this display much longer.

Regina struggles to get in a word between smothering kisses. "Robin," she discourages. "I have company."

Catching sight of the blonde sheriff, the satisfied and out of breath woodsman greets, "Emma."

"Hey Rob," the deflated woman half-heartedly acknowledges. She is too disgusted by Robin's palms resting on Regina's ass to be pleasant.

The humiliated queen notices that her guest has suddenly grown pale and frees herself from the oblivious man's eager grasp, ready to spring into action, should Emma need her.

"What's that smell?" Robin remarks.

"That was me," the anxious young woman volunteers.

The queen abhors seeing Emma put on the spot and gracefully intervenes. "Emma's stomach is a little upset."

Robin states his presumption. "Too much fun at the Rabbit Hole last night."

"Yeah, that must be it," she robotically replies.

Emma cannot stand another minute of small talk. She has to get far away from this place and the, she imagines, happy couple. Unfortunately her body is paralyzed. Only minutes ago she was determined to tell Regina the truth about their daughter. But how can she tell her now?

Regina frowns in realization. She was finally ready to profess her undying love for this woman. Now she is terrified that Emma will walk out the door thinking that her heart belongs to someone else.

The loaded silence prompts Robin. "If I'm interrupting, I can wait outside."

Before Regina has a chance to speak, Emma claims the floor. "You're not interrupting anything. I was just leaving," she announces, unsteadily regaining use of her legs.

Regina pleads with her eyes, desperately begging the younger woman not to leave. "It was good to see you, Emma." It's the only thing she can say without causing a scene.

"Yeah," the young sheriff concedes, without meeting the brunette's eyes. "It was good to see you too."

"Let's talk again soon. We could go to Granny's one evening," Regina suggests.

But all words are empty now. Emma has seen them together, for herself. She and Regina will never be. "Yeah. I'd like that." Her response is void of emotion.

"Maybe later this week." The queen is noticeably growing more desperate.

Still unable to meet the older woman's eye, Emma blankly replies. "Sure. That sounds good."

Regina's voice follows Emma down the hall. "I'll see you soon."

But there is no hope. Emma has seen them together. What she feared most has been confirmed today. They will never be a family.

For the first time in two months, the queen feels the associated nausea that occurs any time she and her sheriff part ways.

Completely unaware of Regina's current breakdown and closing the space between them, Robin casually informs, "I just thought I'd drop by to see how things are going or if you need me to start dinner." "Or, if you'd like me to keep you company," he adds, seductively claiming the queen's neck.

"Robin, please…" she discourages.

Backing off immediately, he shouts, "Or we could go out for dinner, whatever you want."

Admittedly, the sudden outburst catches the queen off guard.

The insulted man voices his frustration about constantly being shot down by his fiancée. "I was just looking forward to having you home for a change. You at least make an effort to be home at a decent hour when Henry's staying with us."

That word, home, doesn't even have the same meaning anymore. As of late, Regina has come to associate home with prison. It might as well be, she thinks. There she is not free to be herself. But that is her own fault, she realizes. The queen wonders how she could have been so stupid.

She had put it off long enough. Now that Robin has dragged Henry into the conversation, Regina decides to set the record straight.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." The out-of-place man bitterly obliges and takes a seat on the nearby couch. "Could you do something about that smell?"

Regina had failed to notice the looming odor. Her mind is preoccupied with thoughts of the the woman she loves and the unpleasant task at hand. She whisks away all evidence of her visitor's morning sickness and proceeds to bring an end to a false relationship.

"Robin I need to tell you something."

The freeloader had been clueless about their relationship in the past. But, as of late, he had begun to anticipate Regina's confession, though not the full disclosure.

"And I'm afraid if I don't tell you now, I never will." She is unable to pinpoint exactly what makes this whole confession so terrifying. She's in love with Emma, this is a good thing. Still, she cannot shake the overriding sense of guilt. She had been lying to this man for, at least, the past three months. And the lie had only increased in size as she dug herself deeper into the misery she had created for herself. She realizes that she is in no condition to produce a rational thought, so she speaks instead.

"I can't marry you."

She thought that saying it would finally bring her some relief. Instead, the sick feeling only intensifies as she waits for Robin's response.

"I'm sorry," she adds.

The naturally mild man suddenly becomes aggressive as he begins to shed some light on his perspective. "I can't say this is a surprise. You've been sleeping on the couch almost every night for the last week."

She understands that this is already a sensitive subject and attempts to lighten the blow by keeping the focus on herself. "I didn't want to keep you awake because I couldn't sleep."

But Robin is already in too deep and perceives this situation as a personal attack. "How do you think that makes me feel?!"

Regina understands that this man is rightfully angry. She did lead him on for quite some time. For that reason, she does not attempt to justify her actions.

He inhales a deep breath before continuing the interrogation. "How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know."

But he is not going to let Regina off that easy. "I think you do."

"I couldn't sleep next to you once I admitted to myself that I'm in love. I'm in love with my son's mother."

When she is met with stunned silence the queen fears that she may have said too much.

Coming out of the sudden shock, Robin names the source of all their problems. "Emma." He begins to piece together the evidence. "So that's why she was here," he asserts.

Simply talking about the woman she loves flusters the queen. "I don't know why she came here. We didn't have a chance to talk."

Without missing a beat, Robin bluntly questions, "Are you fucking her?"

She had been caught and debates lying again. But after some consideration, she realizes that her efforts would be futile at this point. "We were having an affair," she admits. "But I broke it off."

"You ended it." He is still noticeably seething. "When?"

When Regina doesn't answer, he increases the volume of his voice to an uncomfortable level for the brunette woman. "How long ago did you end your affair?"

"Over a month ago," she resentfully responds.

"You continued the affair after asking me to marry you," the wounded man realizes.

"Robin—"

"Save it," he barks. "I don't want to hear your excuses or any more of your lies!"

Despite his anger, the dishonored man is still affected by Regina's losing battle with self-loathing. He had loved her, after all.

Reducing the volume of his voice to an approachable level, he asks, "Why did you end it?"

"I was afraid," the queen confesses. "I've never felt this way about anyone."

For a moment, Robin empathizes with Regina and actually feels sorry for her, until she adds, "I love her."

The bitterness returns and Robin is determined to break the manipulative woman down. "What do you know about love? All you do is use people, in order to make yourself feel better."

"No!"

"Yes."

In her heart, she knows that this is true. But the scariest realization of all is that she used the woman she loves, the person she was never supposed to hurt. By the time she finally accepted her feelings for this incredible woman the damage had already been done. She broke her heart. Emma offered every bit of herself to Regina and all she desired was to be loved in return, the love that Regina so often denied.

The disgusted man continues his verbal attack as he watches the normally confident woman unravel in front of him. "Why did you ask me to marry you?"

The queen cannot respond, she only proceeds to weep. The reality of how much damage she had done to Emma threatens to consume her whole.

"You can't even say it, because you know exactly what you are."

He had always considered himself an honorable man. But he currently finds himself fueled by Regina's heartbroken sobs. "If Emma had any sense, she would stay as far away from you as I am going to."

Before exiting the office, he turns back to address the crumpled heap of the fallen queen. "I was wrong about you. You're still the Evil Queen." He adds, "You never deserved either of us."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Point of No Return. Proceed with caution. This is an upsetting chapter.**

What is she doing? Is she really considering what she thinks she's considering?

After leaving city hall, and without premeditation, she begins driving in the direction of the Mills mansion. Thankfully Storybrooke is not a large town, since she has to drive through blinding tears the whole way there. Once she has reached her destination, she sits in the parked vehicle, sobbing uncontrollably and debating a hasty decision. Though she knows that it is always dangerous when she lets pain be her motivator, in her mind, she has nothing left to lose. Her greatest dream was taken away from her in an instant. Now nothing remains. She is left without hope and without a family. She feels herself caving in. In her heart she believes that if she stays in this town she will die. But she is not about to make the same mistake twice.

The unsuspecting teenager answers his phone on the first ring. "Mom?"

She swallows the lump in her throat and tries not to terrify her very perceptive son. "Hey, kid, come downstairs."

Henry pushes back the curtain over his bedroom window and spots the familiar yellow bug parked across the street. "I'll be right down," he confirms.

It's times such as these when Emma wishes she had been more diligent about her magic lessons. She could fix her frightening appearance effortlessly, if she had only paid attention to Regina.

The frustrated woman frantically searches the glove compartment for napkins to wipe her tear streaked face. Fortunately, her son decided not to race downstairs giving his mother a few extra minutes to calm. She checks herself in the rear-view mirror. _Still not any better._ Then she comes up with a brilliant solution. _Sunglasses!_

Why doesn't she wear sunglasses more often? She wonders. As hormonal as she has been lately, Emma reasons, she should probably start wearing sunglasses on a daily basis.

She had been so preoccupied with evaluating her stylish choice in eye-wear that she is startled by her son standing next to the passenger side door.

"Are you alright?"

It would be silly for Emma to think that her son wouldn't notice that she is wearing such a noticeable accessory. She quickly formulates an excuse.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just…had my eyes dilated, is all." _That seems like a legitimate excuse. Not suspicious at all._

"Oh."

She hates herself for lying to him, but she appreciates her son for not calling her out on her bullshit.

The streak of lying only continues. "You're mom's running late, so she asked me to feed you dinner."

He's a little surprised to learn that his mothers have bounced back so quickly. However, this is just the kind of thing that his brunette mother would do. She has always put his well-being first.

"Okay. Cool!"

He eagerly accepts the proposal, he is famished after all, and slides into the passenger seat of the yellow bug. But upon closer look, his mother's appearance is reason for concern. "Are you okay, Mom?"

She struggles to remain casual. "Yeah. I'm fine." But after a minute, she asks the nagging question, "Are you happy, Henry?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, here. Are you happy here, in Storybrooke?"

"I guess so." The teenager considers the question. "I'm happy to be back with Mom and Grandma and Grandpa," he confidently responds.

This wasn't the answer she'd hoped for, so the blonde woman tries a different approach. "But, were you happier in New York?"

This question earns some consideration. "I don't know. I was happy, but I didn't remember this place or my family."

That one word stings so much now, for she knows she will never have the family she so desperately desires. Now, she decides, is time to take control of her life and create her own happiness.

With renewed determination, she asserts, "We can have that again, Henry."

Without realizing, she increases the speed of her vehicle. Noticing the change in momentum, Henry vocalizes his observation. "Mom, you were supposed to turn there."

Without faltering, the young woman maintains her velocity. "We're not going to Granny's," she blankly informs.

His mother's unsettling demeanor is cause for uncertainty. "Where are we going?"

She bites her lip before being honest for the first time during their exchange. "We're going home."

The boy's confusion is evident. "To Grandma's?"

Her trepidation increasing, she clarifies, "We're going home to New York."

"But," Henry begins. "Our home is here. Our family is here."

That dreaded word finally sets her off. "Our family is broken!"

Though he hasn't known his birth mother for very long, he knows her well enough to realize the one thing that would cause her to behave in such a manner.

"Did something happen between you and Mom?" When his question is met with silence, he consequently realizes the answer and presses the issue. "Something did happen, didn't it?"

It serves her right, she realizes, for thinking that she could keep something such as that hidden from their son.

"If you'll just tell me, maybe I can help."

"I don't need your help!" She didn't mean for her aggression to be directed toward Henry. Unfortunately he was caught in the middle, as most children of divorced parents are. She backs off slightly, but maintains a firm tone. "We're leaving Storybrooke and that's final."

It's lucky that she keeps her eyes focused on the road in order to avoid both an accident and looking into her son's eyes. If she had been looking at him, she would notice the expression of betrayal, something she never wanted to see for the rest of her life.

Henry voices the heartbreaking truth. "My mom didn't ask you to come get me. You made it all up."

When his accusations are ignored, Henry fishes his phone out of his jacket pocket. This sparks a response.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he mumbles as he searches for his mother's number.

"Henry, put that away," Emma warns. But when her son refuses her order, she nervously asks, "Who are you calling?" The silence is answer enough and she voices her realization. "Regina?"

She doesn't even register the tears in her son's eyes when he explains. "I want to talk to my real mom."

Emma had not only betrayed her son's trust, she had broken his heart.

Fear overtaking her, she reaches for the threatening device. Only she overshoots her aim and opens the passenger door instead.

"HENRY!" she shouts. She was frightened before, but she has never felt fear such as this. "Henry, no!"

Unfortunately, the impervious teenager hadn't bothered to put his seat-belt on and struggles to remain inside the car.

Maybe it was magic, maybe it was instinct. Somehow the blonde woman manages to grasp enough of Henry's clothing to keep her son inside the car until she is able to slow down to a non-fatal speed. Seconds later, she loses her grip and helplessly watches her son fall out of the moving vehicle, onto the abandon highway, leading away from Storybrooke.

Pulling over to the side of the road, she catches sight of her son in the rear-view mirror.

Ignoring the bile rising in her throat, she races on trembling legs toward the boy's crumpled figure, immediately falling at her son's side. He is moving.

In an instant, she had almost lost the most important person in her world. She vows to never again put her precious child in such a position.

Kneeling beside him, she cries, "Henry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Stay away from me!" he demands. But, unmistakably, his injuries have rendered him helpless.

"Henry, please," the blonde woman pleads. "Let me help you."

"Leave me alone," he insists, despite the fact that he is in a tremendous amount of pain.

At this moment all Emma wants to do is fall apart. Luckily, instinct takes over and she seizes control of a scary situation. "Henry, I need to get you back inside the car so I can take you to the hospital," she explains and attempts to help the injured boy into a sitting position.

"Don't touch me!" he protests. "I'm not going with you."

She understands that there is absolutely no reason that her son should trust her. Though, as much as he probably hates her, she must get him to the hospital. "Henry, I promise, I am taking you to Storybrooke's hospital," she assures.

He continues his objection. "I want my mom."

As much as she tries to deny it, it does hurt. But only one woman has earned the right to be called this boy's mother.

"I will call your mom and tell her to meet us there, okay?"

She only hopes, for Henry's sake, that her proposal sounds reassuring. Thankfully, at the mere mention of his brunette mother, Henry calms.

"Please help me get you back inside the car."

The blonde woman is sure to buckle her son in this time. Though, she understand that this is probably the last time he will ever be in her vehicle.

7777777

The normally tranquil bug has turned chaotic. The young sheriff is entirely grateful for the barely charged scanner she always kept with her. Even though Storybrooke is normally a quiet town, she was sure to always have it in case of an emergency. She attempts to balance the cell phone and the transceiver, which was probably not the best idea, as she races toward town. Henry's broken arm feels every sharp turn of the vehicle.

The queen was still recovering from the emotionally charged conversation that had just taken place in her office and is relieved when she sees the familiar face of the blonde sheriff appear on her phone. Calming slightly, the grateful queen acknowledges the caller.

"Emma?"

"Regina!" She didn't mean to shout, she is currently trying to balance a conversation with her and the hospital.

The older woman is instantly alarmed. "What's going on?"

"It's Henry." Emma begins to cry. She never has been able to hide her true emotions from the woman she loves.

The queen's heart stops as her mind jumps to the worst scenario imaginable. "Where is my son?"

"I've got him. We're on our way to the hospital," she explains, though she is anything but composed.

"What happened?" Regina is firm in her request for information.

The distraught sheriff hopes to buy herself some time. "I don't know."

But the concerned mother is having none of Emma's nonsense. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm sorry Regina. It all happened so quickly."

"What did?" She is growing more frantic by the minute.

Upon reaching town, the scanner takes over the conversation.

Over the static, Regina hears Emma say, "I need a stretcher and EMT's outside Storybrooke's hospital. My son's been in an accident."

The queen feels faint.

The sheriff continues, "I'll be there in one minute." She redirects her attention to her son's mother. "Regina? Can you meet us at the hospital?"

"I'm on my way." She has no idea what to expect when she gets there, but nothing will prevent her from being at her son's side in his time of need.

7777777

The EMTs are already waiting outside with the requested stretcher when the yellow bug pulls in front of the emergency entrance.

Regina, who had reached the hospital in a puff of purple smoke, fights the tears clouding her vision and races toward her son who is carefully being helped out of the yellow bug. At first sight of blood, she screams, "Henry!"

Upon catching sight of his very worried mother, Henry cries out, "Mom!"

Only minutes ago he feared that he might never see this woman again.

Regina is absolutely certain that she knows best how to take care of her son and pushes past the EMTs. "Honey, let me see." But she immediately backs off when her child cries out in pain. She had accidently shocked him in her haste. The knowledge of which only upsets her more. The queen cannot stand being helpless where her son is concerned. The sound of her child in pain apparently caused her to lose control of her magic. Thankfully, at the moment of harsh awareness she is supported by quieting hands grasping her biceps from behind.

"Regina, it's okay. They'll take care of him," Emma soothes, she tries to sound reassuring. "You're upset. You're magic isn't working properly."

Accepting the younger woman's words, the queen noticeably relaxes.

Registering that Regina has calmed, the sheriff loosens her grip. "They'll take care of him. Don't worry," she reminds.

Regina's gaze remains focused on the most important person in her life as he is wheeled into the building. "I hurt him."

Despite the desire to leave forever, less than an hour ago, the blonde woman feels compelled to console and support her son's other mother. "That wasn't your fault. You were upset."

The queen is still too distressed to form rational thought. And, honestly, her head hurts from crying so much. "Emma," she begins, wiping tears from her eyes. "What happened?"

The young woman doesn't know why this question catches her off guard. Of course Regina would want to know what happened. She chooses her words carefully. "I never meant for him to get hurt."

The queen jumps to accusations. "What did you do?"

"After I left City Hall, I picked Henry up," Emma cautiously explains. "I wanted to talk to him." She has no idea where she is going with this confession. Is she actually going to tell Regina the truth?

"How in the hell did my son end up with a broken arm?!" The older woman's tone is terrifying.

"He fell out of my car," she hesitates, "while it was moving."

"A person doesn't just fall out of a moving vehicle," Regina clarifies. "What happened?" It is apparent that her patience has run out.

"I accidentally opened the door." She quickly amends, "I didn't mean too—"

"What were you trying to do?"

The younger woman promptly realizes that she might not live to see another day.

"Swan, you have five seconds," the queen threatens.

"I was trying to get the phone out of his hand and accidentally opened the passenger door."

She watches her words have an effect as the queen struggles to piece together the bits of information she has been given.

"Why were you trying to take his phone?"

"He was going to call you," she reveals. "He was upset because I told him that we were leaving Storybrooke." When the mayor doesn't respond, Emma checks to make sure that she hasn't killed her. "Regina—"

"How could you..?" "You," she has to pause in order to avoid breaking down. "You tried to take my son away?" She only hopes that by saying it out loud, it might somehow make sense. "After I just got him back?" That realization is noticeably the most upsetting of all.

Though, at this point, her efforts are purposeless, Emma begins, "Regina, I—"

"I don't want hear ANYTHING you have to say!" She begins to walk away.

"Regina, please…" the younger woman pleads.

The queen whips around to face the young sheriff. "Don't test me, Swan," she warns. "I am beyond furious."

But the younger woman doesn't give up so easily. She can see past Regina's tough exterior to the frightened woman beneath. "Please, Regina…"

The sight of the fireball is all it takes to silence the younger woman. Emma intuitively throws her hands up, ready to defend herself with magic if necessary. Though she knows that in a fight against Regina she would never win, she hopes that this woman will have mercy on her because of her unborn child.

Upon seeing this reaction from the visibly frightened woman, the queen is brought back to the present. She never wanted to threaten her son's mother, the woman who was once her lover, again. Unfortunately, she reacted before she could stop herself. She lowers her hand slowly and the fire gradually subsides.

"If you even come near my son again, a sleeping curse is nothing compared to what I will do to you." Although her delivery is calmer than before, her words are still laced with contempt. "You want to leave Storybrooke? For your own safety, I think that's a wise decision."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here are some family moments to heal the wounds inflicted by the last chapter. Enjoy this one.**

As soon as the teenager spots his brunette mother through the glass doors, walking toward his room, he calls out, "Mom."

The brunette woman cannot manage a single word before breaking. She is still feeling the effects of her most recent fight with her son's other mother. She secures her arms around her beloved child, careful to avoid touching his recently set arm. "It's alright, honey," she whispers. "Mommy's here."

Henry is just relieved to rest in the safety of his loving mother's arms again and begins to weep. "I love you, Mom."

The queen hugs her son tighter. "I love you too."

Henry cries, "I'm sorry."

"Shhhhh," his mother soothes. "You did nothing wrong." She only hopes that her son will take her words to heart.

"I didn't want to leave you," he explains.

"I know, honey. I know," she pacifies, lightly rocking her baby.

The awful fight in the parking lot repeats in the queen's mind. She replays the horrible things she said, how she was so quick to judge Emma and how she nearly killed this woman, only minutes ago.

Sensing his mother's distress, Henry breaks the warm embrace to meet his mother's eyes. "Are you mad at Emma?"

Gazing down at the sheets of the hospital bed, the queen numbly replies, "That doesn't matter. What's important is that you're alright."

But Henry knows his mother better than anyone and pushes the issue. "I'm fine, Mom. But something's the matter with Emma."

The queen shakes her head to disagree with her son and in an attempt to free herself from the awful memories filling her awareness. She would rather not remember Emma's pleading expression and the fear behind her eyes when she was face to face with the Evil Queen. "There's no excuse for what she did."

"But, Mom, this isn't like her," Henry insists. "I know something's wrong."

When his mother doesn't respond and only continues to gaze at the sheets, Henry inquires, "Did you two have a fight?"

Without meeting her son's gaze, the brunette woman nods. "Just now," she whispers. Her regret is evident.

Henry voices a recent revelation. "You were fighting because of me."

The queen snaps to attention. "No," she quickly assures. "No, honey, not because of you."

"Yes," the teenager maintains. He begins to argue his point. "If I hadn't gotten hurt—"

"Listen to me," the queen interjects. "This is not your fault." She is firm in her conviction. There is no way that she is going to let her precious son blame himself for what happen between her and Emma.

Apparently his mother's words had affected the concerned boy. Sensing that something else was the cause his parents' fight, Henry attempts to question his mother.

"Mom?"

But the queen is too distraught to converse with her son, who, she believes, should remain shielded from his mothers' drama. She vocalizes her realization. "Henry, I need to call your grandmother." Sensing that her son is not ready to be parted from her, she grasps his hand in a display of sincerity. "Don't worry. I'm going to take care of everything, including your mother." When Henry's eyes widen in horror, Regina explains. "I'm not going to kill her. But I am going to find out what's going on." She rises to leave. "I'll be right back." She places a warm kiss on the frightened teenager's forehead before exiting the room.

7777777

Mary Margaret kept her phone close by because she had been waiting for news from her daughter, since Emma decided that today she would tell Regina about their child. This is why she is surprised when her phone rings and it is not Emma.

"Regina?"

There is no time for formalities, the queen decides, and cuts to the chase. "Where's Emma?"

Understandably, Regina's bluntness catches the younger woman off guard. "I don't know." Mary Margaret answers honestly. "I haven's seen her since this morning."

"Damnit!" The queen's frustration is growing by the minute.

"Why? What's wrong?"

She inhales deeply before speaking, determined to elucidate recent events. "For some reason, your daughter has completely lost her mind."

"Did she talk to you?"

The horrible argument replays in the older woman's mind. "She tried to kidnap my son." She has to pause in order to bite back her tears before continuing and returns to the safer emotion, anger. "In the process, she nearly killed him!"

"Kidnap him?!"

"Did you hear what I said?" Her tone is threatening. "My son almost died!"

Snow White remembers what Regina is capable of when she is angry or upset. She quickly attempts to pull her back from the abyss by softening her tone and approaches this woman in a non-threatening manner. "What happened?"

Regina, once again, focuses on the one thing she can control, her breath. Returning to an even rhythm, she explains, "She tried to take him away from me and now he's in the hospital."

Now Mary Margaret understands the weight of the situation and regrets not being there to support her grandson's mother. "Is he alright?"

"He's alright," Regina assures. "The worst of his injuries is a broken arm. But they are keeping him over night for observation, to make sure that he doesn't have a concussion."

She fears the worst. "She broke his arm?!"

These two women actually balance each other well. When one is out of control, the other is serene.

"She pushed him out of her moving death-trap," Regina clarifies, mindful to keep her tone even.

"Why would she push him?" The younger woman is becoming, noticeably, more alarmed.

"He was trying to call me because Emma was taking him away from Storybrooke," Regina explains. "But when she tried to take his phone away, she opened the car door instead."

Regina hears the younger woman numbly state, "I can't believe she would do this."

Her interest is piqued. "What do you know?"

She attempts to cancel out her previous statement. "Nothing."

Returning to the old tactic of intimidation, Regina warns, "Your daughter tried to kidnap my son and I want to know why!" She backs off immediately. "Mary Margaret, please, I need to know what's going on."

As much as the admission pains her, she is honest with granddaughter's mother. "It's about the baby."

The queen's awareness is overtaken by panic. "What happened? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," the younger woman assures. "The baby's fine." She decides on a direct approach. "You didn't talk to Emma?"

"I yelled at her," Regina admits. The remorse in her voice is unmistakable.

Snow White's heart sinks. "You didn't."

"I was in a blind rage," the queen justifies. "My son was in pain." Recognizing her own horrific error makes Regina sick. "I don't even remember what I said. Though, I'm pretty sure I threatened to kill her."

"Regina, please tell me you didn't."

She doesn't want to admit it. But whether she says it or not doesn't change the reality. "I think I told her to leave Storybrooke."

The younger woman cries, "She can't leave." She fights for the strength to say what she says next. "Regina you have to go after her."

Mary Margaret's insistence is grounds for alarm. "What do you know?" The lack of response from the other woman increases her distress. She asks again. "Mary Margaret?"

"I'll meet you at the hospital," is the last thing Mary Margaret says before ending the call.

The conversation had understandably left the older woman even more perplexed than before. There are so many questions that she still doesn't have answers to. The most puzzling statement to come out of that conversation had to do with the baby. _Is that what Emma came to talk to me about this morning? No wonder she was so upset. She was scared and I threatened her._

She is determined to make things right between them. Immediately, she retrieves the phone from her blazer pocket and attempts to call Emma Swan. When the call rings multiple times before going to voicemail, the queen realizes that she should have known it wouldn't be that easy to get in touch with the hysterical blonde woman.

 _Swan, answer your phone,_ she thinks as she paces in the hallway outside her son's hospital room.

The next time she gets the woman's voicemail, she leaves a message. "Emma, it's me. I need to talk to you. Please call me back."

Since she's not answering her phone, the queen reasons, sending a text would be the next logical step. **I'm sorry. Please call me.**

It isn't long before Regina, becoming more desperate for a response, decides to send another text. **Please don't leave Storybrooke.** She pauses for a moment before typing out the next part. **I love you.** Whether she believes herself worthy of this relationship or not and regardless of the outcome, Emma deserves to know how she feels.

The conversation with her former adversary understandably left the queen ill at ease. Thankfully, when she returns to her son's room she spots the one person who may be able to help her. "I need to talk to you," she quietly informs her son's doctor.

Whale had anticipated that Regina would want to speak with him about Henry's status. However, the mayor's tone is suggestive of a more ominous conversation. He hesitates. "Of course."

"Privately," Regina insists. Her voice is hushed in an effort to not alarm her son. "I need to speak with you privately."

The physician tentatively follows Regina out into the hall.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" The queen is noticeably agitated.

"Let's step in here," Whale offers, gesturing to an unoccupied exam room. Closing the door behind them, Whale prompts, "What can I do for you?"

She knows she shouldn't, but that doesn't prevent her from prying into confidential information. "I know you performed Emma's ultra-sound."

That comment alone is a red flag for the experienced doctor. "Regina, I can't discuss my patients—"

"Save it Whale," Regina interrupts, "you're not even a real doctor."

"Okay." He is noticeably wounded. "Words hurt, you know." Over the years Doctor Frankenstein and Regina have had their differences. Regardless, they grew to appreciate each other and maintained a somewhat playful relationship, except Regina is not playing now.

"I'm sorry. I just," the queen hesitates. She has suddenly grown weak. "I need to sit down." Unable to support her own weight, she collapses in a nearby chair. For a brief moment, she rests with her head in her hands, summoning the courage to ask the question that, regardless of the outcome, she could never be ready to hear the answer to. "Please, Victor," she whispers. She lifts her head from its hiding place, her eyes filled with un-shed tears. "I'm begging you. I'm at my wits-end."

Never before had Whale seen Regina so exposed. What's more, she voluntarily made herself this vulnerable. This must be serious.

"Doctor Whale," she formally addresses. "When was her baby conceived?"

"I saw Miss Swan toward the end of last week," he recalls. "So…" he thinks. "It would be about ten weeks now." When he is met with only a blank stare, his concern for this woman's well-being grows. "Regina? Are you alright?"

7777777

When she finally came to, Regina was relieved to discover herself resting on the merciful cold tile of the exam room floor. Though she still cannot see through the haze, she recognizes a familiar voice. "Regina?"

"Whale?" she weakly replies.

"Regina, you fainted," he informs

The queen's interpretation is a little different. "I thought I just paused to take a nap." She is obviously still a little loopy.

"Okay, just sit up slowly," the physician instructs. He, along with his nurse, attempts to guide the shocked woman to a sitting position. "Not too fast," he advises, when Regina tries to do it herself. Offering her a Styrofoam cup with a bent straw, he encourages. "Sip some water, you'll feel better."

She is too run down to argue and instead accepts the offered beverage. After a few sips of the restorative liquid, she announces, "I have to find Emma."

"I don't think that's the best idea, right now," Whale discourages.

Normally, she would use magic to get herself out of such a predicament. But she is too run down to draw upon any magic and struggles to be free of Whale's and the nurse's grip. "I need to find Emma," she insists.

When he realizes that Regina is too weak to turn him into a pile of dust, Whale is firm in his stance as a medical expert. "First you need to stand." He directs the nurse to bring a wheelchair for the weakened queen.

When the nurse returns, Regina informs, "I don't need a wheelchair."

His confidence increasing, Whale insists, "A wheelchair is the only way you are leaving this room."

As the medical professionals lift the queen off the floor and into the wheelchair, Regina reminds, "You're lucky I can't access my magic right now."

"I know," the doctor concedes, as a hint of a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

Whale's nurse wheels Regina back to Henry's room, where Henry's grandmother is already waiting.

Mary Margaret runs over to the pair, before they are half-way in the room. "Regina? Regina, what happened?"

"Mom?" The sight of his mother in this helpless state frightens the teenager.

"I'm alright, honey," Regina assures. The last thing she wants is to upset her already shaken son.

The younger woman implores the medical technician. "What happened?"

"She's alright. She just fainted," the young nurse informs.

"Can you please stop talking about me as though I'm not here?" Apparently, recent events have not inhibited the queen's sass.

Mary Margaret re-directs her attention toward the woman in the wheelchair. "I'm sorry. Regina, what happened?"

The older woman averts her eyes out of fear of breaking down.

Mary Margaret tries a milder approach and crouches down to the chair's level. Softening her tone, she encourages, "Please tell me what happened."

Unable to formulate words under the watchful gaze of her son, the queen only shakes her head in response.

Understanding what remains unspoken, Mary Margaret informs her grandson, "Henry, I'll be right back." She stands and pushes Regina's chair out of the room.

The citizens of Storybrooke had never seen their mayor and the formal Evil Queen in such a fragile state. Registering the eyes upon her, Regina hides her face in her hand while Mary Margaret pushes her down the hallway until they reach a less crowded area. Normally the eyes of peasants upon her would not faze the queen. However, under the circumstances, Regina wishes for nothing more than the power to disappear.

Mary Margaret places the wheelchair in park and claims a chair across from her former nemesis. Resting a calming hand on Regina's lap, the younger woman urges, "What happened?"

The older woman sniffles. "The baby's mine."

"You talked to Emma?" She is immediately hopeful. "You found her?"

"No. She's not answering my calls." Suddenly comprehending the reason for Mary Margaret's enthusiastic reaction, the queen checks to make sure her suspicions are correct. "Wait a minute. You know?"

"She told me," the younger woman admits, before adding, "and David."

 _The family already knows. I might as well bare my soul._ "I need to find her Mary Margaret," Regina cries. "I can't let her leave."

"You'll find her. I know you will."

Regina expresses a legitimate fear. "What if she's already gone?"

"You would know if she already left. You'd feel it," the hopeful woman reminds.

Regina knows the annoying woman is right. Because of their connection, she would feel it if Emma crossed the town line. "Who else knows about the baby?"

"No one," she automatically replies. But that is a lie. "Except Gold."

"Gold knows about my baby?"

"She went to see him after the ultra-sound." When the older woman doesn't respond, she fears she has said too much. "Regina?"

"Murdering a crocodile just made my "to-do" list."


	16. Chapter 16

**I never wanted to write this part, but I was determined to follow through with my original intention and finish what I had started. I'm still rooting for them. I will always be rooting for them. I love Emma and Regina, but they are both going to suffer in this chapter.**

She has absolutely snapped. The blonde woman is currently heading toward the town line at 70 miles per hour and her speed is only increasing as she grows more upset.

"It's okay, baby-girl. This isn't your fault. I need you to understand that." Another wave of sorrow hits her. "I'm in so much pain." She fights through the tears clouding her vision and the grief threatening to suffocate her. "I will never regret falling in love with your mother. She gave me you." But the harsh reality is not so positive. "And, now she hates me. Your brother hates me too. I never should have tried to take him away. I screwed things up for both of us."

She is too far gone, consumed by heartache and remorse. Nothing could pull her back now, not even Regina. Through heavy sobs and blinding tears she locates her phone. Registering the brunette woman's face on the caller id, she swiftly throws the maniacal device out the window. She is determined not to get sucked back in. She decides that the only way she will survive is by starting over completely. She will never return to Storybrooke or the life she knew again.

She is too distraught to notice the Welcome to Storybrooke sign in her periphery and crosses the town line without realization, until she feels the effects of leaving, more than she ever wanted too.

It is possibly the most extreme pain she has ever felt, comparable to childbirth. She lets out or horrific scream as she is rendered completely helpless from the pain currently blinding her. The car spins wildly out of control before coming to a halt on the side of the abandon highway. The jarring motion in combination with the magic possessing and contorting her body forces her into a reclined position. She cannot breathe until the indescribable pain claiming her, releases its hold.

Unable to move at first, the young woman takes inventory of the situation. She is currently halfway on the floor of her vehicle and the gear shift is digging into her back. She fears the worst. Intuitively, her hand finds purchase over her abdomen. "Baby? Baby?" Only once in her life had she felt fear like this. "No. No!" Twice in one day she had put her children in danger. Only this time, she fears that the damage is irreversible. She is immediately sick and turns her body as much as she can in an effort not to choke on her own vomit.

In her grief, Emma believes herself deserving of this anguish, but not her child. She never wanted her child to suffer because of her mistakes. "Baby-girl, I'm sorry. Please don't be dead. Please don't be gone," she franticly pleads. "Please. Please. Please!"

She knows that her daughter is still too tiny in order for her to feel her moving. But in her moment of greatest despair she feels the tiniest spark of magic beneath her palm. "Baby?" She is immediately hopeful. "You're okay?" She feels it again. It's as if he daughter is answering her.

There is no mistaking this is her child, Regina's child. She is still with her. She recalls Gold's words. _She is not made of magic. She was only conceived by magic. She is fully human, just like you and her mother._

"Please don't leave me baby. I promise to take care of you. I'll be the mother you deserve. Please don't leave me." Finally accepting everything that has happened today, she begins to weep. "I wish your mom was here."

Apparently her child feels the same way, as the desire to be near Regina only grows. "She would love you so much kiddo. I wish you could be loved by her."

"I need to tell her. She deserves to know. You deserve to be loved by her." It doesn't take long for her to reach the decision. "I have to go back." She attempts to re-position herself in the driver's seat. "Ah, slowly, very slowly. "I don't know what the hell just happened, kid," she comments. "But I wouldn't be surprised if you're born with a few extra toes." She imagines what that would look like. "I would love you just the same."

Remembering what happened when she crossed the town line, she cautiously begins to drive. "Okay, so, we can't have gone very far. I'm sure that just a few feet should get us back to Storybrooke."

After nearly one hundred feet, her anxiety begins to grow. "Where is it? Did I pass it without realizing?" She decides to drive further, knowing that she would eventually hit town and then she could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

After a few minutes, with growing anxiety, she registers that she has only be driving farther away from Storybrooke. "It should be here. It should fucking be here!" Her frustration quickly transforms into desperation. "Where the hell are we?" she cries. "No. No! No, no, no, no, no!" The guilt of having left threatens to consume her whole and she swears that the emotional pain is just as horrible, if not worse, than the physical pain of what happened to her when she crossed the town line.

She is too emotional to drive, plus she has to vomit again. She pulls over to the side of the road. She is mostly just throwing up bile now. At least, the nausea is confirmation that her baby is still with her. She implores her child, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Collapsing on the cold ground, she implores her child's mother, "Please forgive me, Regina. Please. I need you." She rests her back against the vehicle and buries her face in her hands. "I fucked up. I fucked up so bad, kid." After several minutes of agonizing sobs, the broken woman turns to her companion, the only person she has left in the world. "It's okay baby-girl. Your mom will come for us. She's going to find us and bring us home."

7777777

Under the circumstance, the queen has no concern for poise. She is a woman scorned and she is in no mood for pretense. As she enters the pawn shop, the regal woman demands, "Where is she?!"

"It's a pleasure to see you too, your Majesty," the shopkeeper casually replies, as he continues to polish one of the relics in his possession.

"Listen to me, you little imp," Regina warns. "You are going to tell me what you know, or so help me…" But before she can finish her threat, she is interrupted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Emma," she enunciates. "Where is she?"

Rumplestiltskin is un-amused. "I assure you, I have no idea."

Fortunately, the queen has always been his match and sees right through the sinister man's emotionless exterior. "I know you. You have ways," she reminds. Her expression is reminiscent of the Evil Queen.

"Come now, your Majesty," he charismatically begins. "You get to have the happy ending you always wanted. And, you no longer have to share your son with his other mother."

Struggling to remain hostile, an accumulation of tears threatens to spill from her eyes as she says, "My family is my happy ending."

Apparently the conversation has just become interesting and Rumplstiltskin seizes an opportunity to have some fun. "Do you really consider Miss Swan your family?"

She is noticeably crying now and her voice is filled with remorse. "She's my son's mother."

If the Dark One still had a heart capable of emotion, he might feel sympathetic toward the queen. But, in this case, he decides to kick the woman at her lowest. "Only your son?"

The queen is absolutely vibrating from the mixture of grief and the rage rising inside her. "You bastard!" She throws both of her hands out in front of her, with the intention of turning this man to ashes.

But the infuriating man does not flinch. He simply rests on his cane, thoroughly amused by the queen's futile attempts. "Missing something?"

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She wasn't prepared to not have her magic work for the third time that day. She searches her mind for a logical explanation. "I'm obviously still weak."

"Are you sure that's it?" is Gold's smart-ass remark.

Although she realizes that she is no match for Gold without her magic, the queen remains firm. "What did you do?"

"Not me, dearie."

Regina always did hate when Gold would use that condescending term.

"What did she do?" he clarifies.

 _He can't possibly be referring to Emma_ , Regina reasons. She shakes her head in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently, Miss Swan has already crossed the town line and she took more than just your unborn child with her." He watches the queen's expression turn to one of pain. "A tremendous amount of magic left this town only moments ago. Mine is the only power that remains," he smugly explains.

If she didn't know better, she would assert that Gold used his magic to rip all of the oxygen from her lungs in that instant. She begins to choke as she struggles to breathe. With tears streaming down her face, she accuses. "You did this. You wanted her gone!"

"I will not deny that I wanted to be rid of Miss Swan, but you did the work for me. You chased her away."

"I didn't mean to," she wails.

He continues his assault. "You pushed her away so often, she finally took the hint."

"I didn't mean for her to leave!" she cries louder.

"Well, it's too late for that now. Isn't it?"

The queen had been thoroughly reprimanded. She realizes that she couldn't feel worse if she had been beaten within an inch of her life. Understandably, it takes her several minutes to recover.

By the time the shopkeeper begins to wonder how long the fallen queen will remain in a crumpled heap on his showroom floor, the weakened woman stirs and a horse voice is heard.

"I have to find her." The voice grows more confident. "I have to find her and bring her home."

The threatening man approaches the broken woman. "You still want to go after the woman who stole your magic, took your daughter away, and tried to kidnap your son?"

Looking her aggressor in the eye, the queen announces, "I love her."

He would never admit that Regina made him uncomfortable. But the piercing stare in combination with the conviction in this woman's blood-shot eyes is possibly the most powerful force he has ever faced. How is it possible for this woman to affect him so without the aid of magic. He discretely gulps and attempts to mask his fear with the usual deprecation. "You love her? Maybe if you had shared that bit of information with Miss Swan a few weeks ago, I guarantee she wouldn't have left."

"I never meant for this to happen." She only returns to self-pity for a minute, before focusing her energy on the woman she loves. "She must be so scared."

It still baffles Rumplestiltskin how this woman is capable of caring so much about anyone other than her children. Maybe, he thinks, she is sincere in her feelings for Miss Swan.

She springs to life. "I'm going after her."

Gold makes one last attempt to discourage the determined queen. "And how do you expect to find her?"

"I will find her," she proclaims. "I'm going to find her and beg her to come home."

 **Their story is not over. It continues, Four Years Later, when they are reunited. And…there's a baby :) Much love to you all!**


End file.
